A Different Life
by VCullen21
Summary: Having had bad luck in love, Bella had all but giving up on every finding "the one". That was until she meet her dream guy, now she can't stop thinking about him. But can she overcome her past to let him in her heart. A/H Rated M for Lanugage & Lemon
1. Chapter 1: The start of a shitty day

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please go easy on me. Sorry if there are any grammatical error or spelling. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: Spotlight by Mutemath**

Chapter 1: The start of a shitty day

_The sun was blaring on my skin; it was a nice sunny day in Newport Beach and from the distance I can see the ocean and kids play in the sand, making elaborate castle with only a bucket to help them. Two kids stand out the most from the sea of children around me a little boy and a little girl they look to be about 3 or 4 years old; they're almost identical with the same bronze colored hair and same green eyes, the only difference is the length of their hair. The little boy has short hair that looks as if he just woke up, the little girl has long hair that it curls at the tip, it done up in a ponytail at the top of her head so as not to disturb her while she is playing. The two of them wave someone over, I point at myself to see if it is I who they want they nod and yell "Mommy come, come play with us"._

_I start to walk toward them; I feel my feet sinking into the hot sand as I continue walking. I'm half way toward them when I hear this really annoying beeping sound, but it doesn't stop me from getting to these two beautiful kids. As they continue to yell for me my need to get to them become stronger and the beeping sound becomes louder and louder until…_

_BEEP BEEPBEEP_

I'm jolted wake by the sound of my alarm clock I rip the alarm from the outlet and throw it across the room to the wall; I pretty sure I've broken it, oh well. God that thing can be the devil sometimes, I was awaken for the most incredible dream ever. That dream was everything I ever wanted but at the age of 29 I still haven't found the person I wanted to have kids with. All the men I've dated are too much into their jobs or aren't ready for that kind of responsibility. As I lay in bed still thinking about my life, my lack of a social life, and that dream I seem to have forgotten that it's Monday and I'm supposed to be getting ready for work.

_CRAP! _

I look up to the wall clock that is hanging across from me and see that its 7 a.m. and I'm supposed to be at work by 8 a.m.

_DOUBLE CRAP!_

I throw the blankets off the bed trying to get up, but my foot becomes tangled and I fall off the bed onto the floor and land on my shoulder. SHIT! That hurt but can't seem being myself to care at that moment. Knowing that I don't have time to shower, I run to my walk-in closet to see what I can wear, I grab the first things I see which are bags that were filled with new clothes and lingerie I just brought yesterday at Gucci and Victoria's Secret. I pull out the first thing my hand can reach in the Victoria's Secret bag which was a white push up bra embroidered with black flowers (_I may be C cup but a little lift won't kill me_). Thank God the matching panties weren't deep in the bag or else I would have considered going commando.

I see at the top of the pile of clothes inside my Gucci was a shadow grey satin button down shirt with long sleeves and light grey wide flare pant. I quickly put on everything that I've chosen and see that under my bed are 5 inch black lace Louboutin shoe that I lost 2 weeks ago (_They're always in the last place you look_) I put them on not caring if the match or not. I run downstairs grabbing my keys, Chanel purse and my Louis Vuitton briefcase on my way out the door.

It usually takes me 25 minutes to get to work but today I'll make it in 15. I really don't like to speed, especially in LA there's always traffic so it not like I can go 5 miles over the speed limit. Almost half way to work I check the time on the dashboard and see that its 7:45, YES! I'm gonna make it. I reach over to the passenger side and dig through my purse for my IPhone to call my assistant and have her get me some breakfast before I have to meet my next client. I don't want to have a bitch fit because I'm hungry. The phone keeps ringing and ringing, why isn't my assistant answering this is my private line she knows it's me. Finally after what seem like forever my assistant answer.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I had the Hales on the other line they said they'll be a little late for their meeting with you" my assistant Alice tells me.

Alice has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten back in Fork, Washington. I shared my lunch with her when her mother had forgotten to pack one. We were both extremely shy little girl that sat by ourselves in different corner of our class, but when I saw that she didn't have any food and look as if she was hungry. I walk over to her table to see that she wasn't looking at me but down at her lap; I pass my lunch toward her and told if she wanted some, she looked up at me with a smile on her face and nodded. From then on we've become inseparable. We went to college together majoring in completely different things. Alice majored in fashion and me in law we went to school in Seattle and when we graduated we moved to LA together. I went to law school at USC to be a divorce lawyer and Alice tried to be a fashion designer but for whatever reason (_that are still unknown to me_) it didn't work out, that's how she ended up working as my assistant at the law firm I work at.

"Ok that's perfect can you bring my breakfast, I was running really late and I just ran out the door. You know how I get when I don't get any breakfast" I tell her.

"Yeah I know you're like a grizzly bear who was woken up from hibernation" she sighs. She knows me all too well.

"Yeah that's right, how would you feel you were being starved to death" I almost laugh at that because Alice is always dieting so she probably knows what I'm talking about. I don't see the point in counting crabs or starving yourself or whatever the hell those celebrating are doing nowadays; Alice had an amazing bikini body one that Heidi Klum would be jealous of.

"Would you like the usually blueberry muffin and a tall caramel Frappuccino"? Trying to ignore my last comment I made because it usually ends in her yelling at me about I'm not willing to start dieting myself. Whatever, I would prefer eating anything and everything than skipping a meal just to lose a pound.

"Yes that would be great but make that a venti frap I have a feeling I'm going to need it, and make sure that you push back my other clients for the day since the Hales are going to be late I don't want the other clients to overlap I don't need them to be pissed at me". Some of my client can be really assholes especially when their wives are trying to rob them blind. But that's what I get for working in Hollywood at one of the most renowned law firm in Los Angeles that only deals with celebrities or really, really rich people. So many of our clients forget to get a prenup and then wonder why their spouses are trying to take everything. God those dirty old men with their 20 something wives can be really stupid.

"Ok I'll get right on that while I wait in line at Starbucks, do you need anything else Bella"

"Actually can you call Alec and ask for the Robinson file please and also…" as I was about to finish with what I had to say to Alice, I see out of the corner of my eye red and blue light. Fucking great just what I need to be pulled over right outside of the building I work at. "Shit just what I need, Alice I have to hang up I'm being pulled over".

She started to laugh. If I didn't know any better I would say that she may have peed her pants. "O.M.G what the hell are you getting pull over for driving under the speed limit, Haha that is priceless show the cop some boob maybe you can get out of it". Maybe that could work. "That's a good idea Alice, I'll tell you how it goes ok bye", I hang up on her just as I see the cop coming towards my window I undo the first two buttons of my shirt, I'm pretty sure he can see what I'm doing through the side mirror but I don't give a fuck. Operation seduce officer not so young, commence. _God I hope no one from work sees me_.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review if you would like me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2: A Look At Something Broken

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight**

**A/N: thank you everyone who reviewed or added my story to their alerts. It is beyond word how much that meant to me. I hope you like this chapter and once again sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Song for this chapter: Monster by Paramore **

Chapter 2: A Look at Something Broken

Not only was I 25 minutes late to work which pissed me off to no end, but my archenemy Jessica Stanley was walking by as the cop was giving me a ticket for talking on the phone. _Why does God hate me?_ What pissed me off more was that officer not so young didn't fall for my advances, I tried flirting nothing, I squeeze my boobs together to make them look bigger nothing, I liked my licked my lips in order to look sexy but still nothing. I wonder why it didn't work; most guys fall for it, that's usually how I get free stuff at Starbucks. Maybe just maybe the cop was a decent guy and looked at my eyes rather than my boobs. The cop finally lets me go after he gave me my ticket for who knows how much money (_I'm too scared to look_). I get into the elevator when none other than Jessica is in there as well.

_Great! Just great!_

That's like the cherry on top for this shitty day.

"So Bella, what was that all about outside" she sneers at me

Jessica and I weren't always archenemies if you can believe; we were actually friends at one point. We went to law school together had all the same class, we were even in the same study group, and even Alice considered her a friend. That is until a rumor circulated that I had a one night stand with Jessica's then ex-boyfriend Mike. It was totally untrue, and even though I liked Jessica I would never take her sloppy second she had the worst taste in men. Mike was by far the worst of them all; he would cheat on Jessica with 5 different girls at the same time and was known for supplying the whole student body with any kinds of drugs, from speed to weed, you name it he had it. The night of a house party hosted by one of the fraternities on campus Jessica had broken up with Mike to teach him a lesson to never cheat on her again; too bad it didn't work, less than an hour after she dumped him, he was seen fucking some cheerleader from UCLA that looked a little too much like me which is how the rumor got started.

Needless to say she forgave him for playing strip poker with the Bella look-a-like but then turn her angry out on me, she didn't care if it was me or not. I guess she just needed a reason to hate me and she found it. Since then she has been nothing but hostel toward me and anyone who took my side.

"I do believe that it's none of your concern Jessica. Why would you care anyway this isn't any juicy gossip you can spread around the office". God she swears like she actually cares about my well-being. Why must she torture me by working at the same law firm as me? I'm pretty she got this job by giving one of our bosses a blow job, but that's just a rumor.

"I was just curious to know if you would actually tell me" she grins at me.

After that, the conversation ended and leaves us in an uncomfortable silence. _Longest elevator ride of my life_. Jessica gets off the elevator first which is another reason why she hates me, I got the promotion that she wanted. I work at the top floor alongside all of our bosses. I deal with all of our most important client and I win almost every case I've had. While Jessica mostly deals with the paper work. It not my fault the she sucks at being a lawyer.

I finally get off on my floor to see that Alice is waiting for me with my breakfast. THANK GOD! I so hungry even after being pulled over.

"So how was it, did the cop take the bait" she laughs

"Unfortunately no he did not" I sigh, "And I got a pretty ticket to prove it, here can you take care of it for me please" I hand her my ticket hopefully she can take care of it or I can get one of the guys here that deals with traffic laws to help me out.

"Yeah I'll ask if Dimitri if he can take care of it for you" who is one of the guys that deals in traffic law. Alice and I think so much alike.

"Perfect, he may want to go out for drinks as a payback, good thing he's one of the less weird one so it won't be a painful experience", Dimitri was actually one of the cool lawyers out of the entire traffic law group. For some reason most of them were weird/perverted nerds that only stare at my boob or my ass; well at least the guys do I don't think the girls do, although it would be a first.

"Do you want me to ask him or are you going assume he want drinks, maybe he wanted a quickie he the janitor closet" she laughs. If she only knew that she was probably right since we did that exact thing 2 weeks ago. Even though she's my best friend I can't tell her that I've been sleeping with Dimitri because even though she means well I'm pretty sure she would tell someone; not really meaning too, then that person will tell someone that will then tell another person and so on. So it's best to keep it a secret especially from the bosses since we have this strict no fraternization policy.

"Haha your so funny Alice, I love my job too much to let something like sleeping with Dimitri ruin it beside he not my type". Good thing she didn't suspect a thing.

When I finally got into my office I ate my breakfast as fast as I could knowing that my client Rosalie Hale and her parent would be coming any minute to start divorce proceedings for Rosalie and her husband. Its 8:30 a.m. now and I expect them to be here in less than 10 minutes so I better eat fast and get everything ready for when they arrive. I have to make sure I have everything I need so that I at least look somewhat professional. The Hales are one of the most important clients this whole firm has ever had; they are like Oprah and Donald Trump put together rich. They own a chain of hotel that would put the Hiltons to shame, along with wineries, real estate business that is just as successful as Donald, and their own plastic surgery practice. So I would say that they were doing just fine in the money department.

As I suspect 10 minutes later Alice informs me the Hales have arrived; now I never personally work for the Hale but many of the others lawyers that work here have; mostly the corporate lawyer, and they all say that the Hales are very punctual and hate it if your even one minute late. Joy. One of my bosses Aro who is CEO of this law firm thought that I would be the perfect lawyer for the Hales but once I saw the Hales walk into my office I knew that that wouldn't be true.

The first person to walk through my door was Mr. Hale was look to be in his early 60's and has this salt and pepper look going on the top of his head, he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and the skin that is paler than mine if that was even possible. He's tall very tall I would guess 6 feet give or take a few inches and is wearing a business suit that would appear to have cost at least twice as much as my entire outfit, following close behind were who I assume was Mrs. Hale and then Rosalie. Mrs. Hale and Rosalie followed Mr. Hale like baby ducks follow their mother which I have to admit was kind of funny to watch.

I stick my hand out to Mr. Hale which he takes and lightly squeezes it then shake Mrs. Hale and Rosalie hands they barely touch mine. "Hello my name is Isabella Swan or Bella if you would prefer" I introduce myself. "Please have a sit, would any of you like anything to drink" even though I don't have anything even remotely close to what they would want I still offer.

"No thank you Miss Swan" Mr. Hale tells me, I guess he wanted to keep this professional. That's okay with me.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Adam Hale and this my wife Lillian" pointing to the woman to the right of him who looks to be maybe 56 years old with blue eyes, blonde hair, maybe about 5'9 which is mostly her legs, and big boob that look too big to be real. "And this is my beautiful daughter Rosalie who unfortunately is one who is getting divorce", ah so he was those kind of man that likes to show off, because you would be stupid not to know that Rosalie is beautiful. She looked like her mother but 10 times better, there doesn't seem to be any trace a Botox or plastic surgery, and her boobs are still in their upright position.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, now let get started shall we" I look to see all three of them nodded. "First things first Miss Hale can you provide evident of your residency"

"Um I'm not really sure what that is and what it entails". Is she serious with this shit?

"The court basically wants the parties that are filing for divorce to be a resident in California for 6 months and reside in the Los Angeles County for 3 months, just some of the many weird California marriage laws. They do this in an attempt to make people rethink the whole divorce thing"

"Well there's no doubt in my mind that I want this divorce so that no problem, I've lived in Bel-Air for about a year now". Rosalie seems so sure that this is what she wants but I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Perfect so let's get the show on road". I can already tell this is going to be the longest 2 hours of my life. I can foresee Mr. Money Bags is going to be difficult and question everything I do while his wife gets drunk in the corner of my office. Come to think about it she looks like she already started the party. Rosalie actually looks like she is essentially interest in the whole process although I could be mistaken. _Maybe Mrs. Boozy can share her stash with me. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I put some pictures on my profile for chapter one go check them out if you'd like to. Please review.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Would Do Anything to Help

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight**

**A/N: I finally got around to do chapter 3 so here it is, I hope you like it. For all of you wonder I promise Edward will make an appearance soon so just bare with me, I promise I disappoint. Now on with the show!**

**Song for this chapter: Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams from Paramore**

Chapter 3: I Would Do Anything to Help

The two hours I spent with the Hales going over financial affidavits and starting the divorce petition turn out to be worse than being stuck in Hell. Like I had imagined Mr. Hale was the Devil himself the only thing he was worried about was how much money his ex-son-in- law would ask for. He didn't seem to care that she beloved daughter was in pain. I also found out that I was right about Mrs. Hale, 15 minutes into our meeting she busted out a flask and needless to say she didn't share. Rosalie was actually the normal one and I learned that she was a really nice person. When they were about to leave I ask Rosalie if she would like to go grab some coffee sometime this week, she agreed to. I know what it felt like to have your heartbroken but someone you thought was the love of your life, so maybe I could give her some advice on how to cope with the pain (_or maybe she can give me some_).

The one thing I hate about my job is that somebody always gets hurt no matter what happens in the marriage, one of them always comes out with a broken heart. There was a time when I thought that that would never happen to me, that the one person I found and wanted to spend the rest of my life with would love me till the end. But I guess that wasn't the case and it seem that it wasn't the case with Rosalie either, maybe in some cosmic way she became my client so that we could become friends and help each out. The sad part about all this is that Rosalie has a reason to be sad and in pain, she is barely going through a divorce, and my heart was broken almost 8 years ago but it still affects me today.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I see Alice stick her head into my office, "hey are you busy" she asked.

"No come on in" she walks toward my desk and takes a seat where Mr. Hale was sitting. "What's up"?

"I came to tell you that Dimitri will be in court all day so I couldn't talk to him about your ticket but his assistant said that he wants to meet with you tomorrow about a case. Since when do you two work on cases together" I can hear the curiosity rolling off her tongue

"It was one of my client that got caught with his mistress by the traffic cam and now his wife is trying to take more than half his money, so we are trying to prove it wasn't him" nice save.

"That is so funny, what a way to get caught" she laugh. To be honest it is pretty funny, my client has had two mistresses for the whole 10 years that he's been married and he has always been ultra-careful to hide them from his wife. The one time he takes one of them around town and his wife finds out. _At this point the wife deserves all of his money_.

"Yeah it may be funny but I have to work twice as hard to get this douche off my back". He calls my office all the time for updates on his case it got so bad that I finally gave him my private number so he wouldn't hog the phone lines.

"I think you are just exaggerating he is not the worst you have ever had". She's probably right but I can't really remember any that come to mind. She'd probably remembers, that's how good of an assistant she is. Alice has been a lifesaver since she started working here with me; I never forget an appointment or a meeting when Alice is around.

"You are probably right but I don't really remember most of my client, whatever once there are completely out of my life I try very hard to forget them with large amounts of alcohol". When I win a case I usually like to celebrate with a bottle of Don Julio or Patron whichever one is in my liquor cabinet. These results in memory loss.

"That remind me don't you need to restock your liquor cabinet by now, it's been awhile since we've gone to the market and I can totally feel this one will be a win" Alice likes to celebrate with me in all my wins. She believes that she is psychic and can predict how every case will turn out, so she buys the booze before I even hear the judge's ruling.

"You always have those feelings and not all of them come true, I can't win them all".

"I know that, but you are the best God damn divorce lawyer in LA how can you not win and by the way my feelings are subjective for you information they change when people change their mind". Alice is trying to get all technical with me.

"I'm not that great of a lawyer and what with the faltering do you need something"

"Um…". Gotcha! "I have a favor to ask" she asks nervously.

"Okay go ahead" now I'm a little nervous.

"Okay I meet this guy yesterday and I wanted to take him someplace nice and I was wondering if you could get me reservation at BOA Steakhouse, the guy loves loves loves steak so I figured that is the best place to go". She must really like this guy to want to eat at a steakhouse. "And since I'm not famous or extremely rich I can't get a reservation that where you came in".

"Alice you don't even like steak why don't you take this guy somewhere you can both eat, oh I know go to Dominick's you love Italian".

"But I want to take this guy to BOA and beside they have seafood; I like lobster, oh and he took me to Dominick's two days ago." She said excitedly, I wonder how long she has known this guy.

"Alice are you ever going to tell me his name or am I supposed to guess".

"Oh yeah his name is Taylor I meet him a week ago; he is really great and so hottt". Well as long as he's cute. "He's a real estate agent for all the celebrities". Now I'm even wondering how she met him.

"So where did you meet him". I'm curious as to where she might have met this great guy named Taylor. Alice really doesn't like to go out around town, the only places she likes to go are; Starbuck, gym, work, home, and Rodeo Dr. and not in that order. I practically have to drag her to go with me to a nightclub or a fancy restaurant.

"At the gym he was on the treadmill next to mine and I was kind of bored so I started talking to him and realized that we had a lot in common". That's just like Alice to talk to strangers.

"Well I'm glad to see that you found someone, I do hope he's not an axe murder through wouldn't want to have to find a new best friend, that would take me forever" I laugh.

"Laugh it up but if I die I'm haunting your ass and he is not an axe murder I know this for a fact".

"Oh right one of your feelings" I laugh even harder. As I was making fun of Alice I glanced at the clock on my desk to see that it's already lunchtime and I haven't eaten since breakfast. I like to eat in between meal which is why I have a little stash of candy bar in my bottom deck cabinet that Alice doesn't know about.

"Hey I didn't even notice that it was so late do you want to grab some lunch at the Formosa Café on Santa Monica Blvd", that's is one of my favorite Chinese restaurants in LA. It has got the best Wasabi crab cake around and a lot of celebrities and other famous people like to hang out here and some of them are nice even to sign autograph for their fans. Another reason why I like this place is that I have met some of my important client in that restaurant; most people know who my boss AroVolturi is and when they find out that I work for him that's like an automatic good reference. Aro like to take most of his associate to lunch at the Formosa Café just as a thank you for making his and his brother company one of the most sought out law firms in the Los Angeles around. Most of the people that eat there are regulars and often see me or any associate eating there and when they do they instantly know that I work at Volturi& Brothers law firm. So not only do I eat well but I always get good business.

"Yes! I love that place I have been carving Chinese food for like ever. So will you help me with my date?" Like there was any doubt in my mind that I would help her out.

"Yes of course I will help you out I'll call the manager while we are out to lunch, do you need any money for tonight I know the BOA can be really expansive." I ask not out of pity but out of love. When Alice was trying to become a fashion designer she had every penny she had on her line of clothes when that didn't work Alice was basically homeless and not dime to her name. I helped her as much as she would let me but there was a point where she let go of her pride and allowed me to help her; she lived in my house while trying to figure out what she was going to do, and during that time I paid for all of her expenses since her parents didn't want to help. I basically become Alice's sugar mama which didn't bother me, I would do anything for Alice I didn't care if she could pay me back or not knowing that she was safe was all the payment I needed. Now that Alice works with me and has gotten back on her feet I still ask her if she need money out of habit.

"No I couldn't ask that of you, you have already done so much for me" Alice's eyes start to water I quickly grab her and embrace her and hug her tightly. When Alice's dream failed and she lost all her money she became so depressed and I didn't think I would be able to help her though it but I tried my best and eventually she got through it.

"Shh don't cry you know I would do anything for you and if you need money than just ask okay I don't care if you pay me back I just want to help" I rub her back like a baby. "Come on lets go eat before I faint" she giggles.

When we finish lunch and came back to the office I find a mountain of paperwork to do. God! I hate paper work, most times I have a paralegal do it but today I didn't want to ask anybody I wanted to be alone. I realized while talking to Alice this morning that I want to end thing Dimitri, for so long I have guarded my heart from anyone that wanted in, having occasional fuck buddies was my way of protecting that that had long since been broken. I want to be loved by the person I was having sex with, go out on dates, watch crappy chick flicks at home, and someone to come home to. I think I'm ready to let someone love me. _Let's hope it goes well_.

**A/N: A little Alice and Bella bonding and little background on why Bella is the way that she is. I hoped you liked it. Now PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The pain that family causes

**I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: It took me longer to get this chapter since the summer semester start and I hadn't had time to write it but I will probably get a chapter out every week if I'm lucky. I hope you like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it, it reminds me of my mom and my uncle's relationship they are always picking on each other. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Song for this chapter: Drug of choice by 10 years**

Chapter 4: The Pain that Family Causes

After my long day at the office and one of the weirdest Mondays of my life I was finally at home. My house is huge for just one person, but like most things that I have my mom convinced me that this house was perfect for me so I got it. Right now I really regret it with the house being so big I fell even lonelier than I have ever been. The only things that keep me sane are my dogs. I have three of the cutest puppies EVER! My German shepherd puppy is a girl her named Lilo (_I was going through a Lilo & Stitch stage_) she is the smallest out of all my puppies. Lilo has black and brown fur and dark brown eyes that look a little like my eyes. She is the calmest of them all never give me any trouble. But Demon on the other hand truly is the devil, my little boy eat anything and everything that he can reach. He bit through the playpen and let the others out, he is for sure the pack leader. One look into his blue eyes you know he's trouble. Demon is a Husky/Wolf mix with black and white fur and he's the oldest. The middle one is the ever playful Sammy who is also a girl and an albino Pitbull with the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen on a dog. She is very playful always jumping on me to get my attention, she's getting good at playing fetch but there are times where she forgets that she needs to bring me back the ball. Sammy can sometimes get too hyper when she see me and won't leave my side which then result in me tripping over her, _as if I wasn't clumsy enough_. When I'm not home the dogs like to roam around the house but within the first week I had Demon I realized that that was one of the worst decision of my life, so after I found Demon in my living with a piece of my couch in his mouth I decided that maybe the dogs should their own room. I have 4 bedrooms in my house so I figured one of the guest rooms could be theirs, my parent, my brother Jasper or Alice are the only people that spent the night and not all at once so my plan was perfect. That was until Demon ruined the comforter that was on the bed now he is in the bathroom while the rest of my dogs roam the house while I'm at work.

If it wasn't for my dogs I pretty sure I would have gone mad in this house with nothing to do but watch T.V. even that gets boring after awhile. The only other person that is usually in my house to keep me company is the maid Sarah; she's a cool older lady that I've gotten really close to she has worked for me since I bought this house. She has taken care of everything in the house from cooking and clean, she is a God sent if I didn't have her, my house would be a complete mess. In some way she reminds me of my mom without burning food. My mom seems to think that she is an amazing cook (_how my dad has survived eating her food I will never know_) but she's not. My dad and brother must have built a tolerance to her food by now; I unfortunately did not when I lived with them.

When I was old enough I learned to cook for myself or I would sneak out and go to McDonald's either way I was saved for my mom's cooking for another day.

Actually I don't think my brother Jasper built a tolerance to our mom cooking; that would explain why he moved out of our childhood home when he was eighteen, _lucky bastard. _My brother moved in with his then girlfriend (_whose name I take remember_) who was a totally bitch they were going to get married (_I guess he thought she was a better cook_) that was until he broken it off after he saw her slap me in the face. _Like I said BITCH!_ Needless to say he never saw her again and I punched her in the face, it was a good day for everyone.

Usually when I get home Lilo and Sammy run towards me and start jumping on me which means they're hungry, but today not one of them is anywhere near me and I can't hear them something is wrong. I take off my stilettos so that I don't make any noise as I walk through the foyer, I tip toe to the living room and I see someone a male sitting on the couch playing with my dogs, _traitors_. I try to be as quiet as I can so that I can at least scare his guy but I guess I failed because the guys whips his head around and yells "Hey Bella".

"Holy Fuck!" I yell as I jump back and step on one of my dog's toys and fall on my ass and back in the middle of my living room. Fuck! It hurt worst than my fall earlier in the morning.

"Oh God I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay" my dad says as he rushes to my side and tries to help me up but it hurt so bad I don't think I can get up.

"Awe, dad what are you doing here. Holy shit it hurts just leave me here I can't get up." FUCK MY LIFE!

"Well we came down here to visit you, we miss you. Maybe we should take you to the emergency room." Okay now I'm even more confused than I was before did my dad just say 'we'.

"Wait when you say 'we' you mean…"

"I mean all you of us; your mom, and your brother is here, he and your mom upstairs taking a nap. Can you move?"

"I think you were right dad."

"Right about what?"

"I need to go to the hospital I don't think I can move." Great I had gone 4 months without having to go to the hospital which was a personal record I pretty sure the doctors at the emergency room know me by name.

"Okay let me get your brother to help me put you in the car, wait here." My dad tells me as he run up the stairs. Like I have any place to go I can't even move. As I wait there on the floor for my dad, my dogs come toward me they sit on each side of my face and start licking me as if I was a lollipop.

"Eww no don't lick me I don't know where your mouth has been"

"Oh shut up you know you like it that's the most action you've gotten in years." My brother the jackass says as he walking down the stair.

"Shut up Jasper and help me up". There are times where I just want to punch my brother in the face but I still love my brother and I don't think I could do it that or my mom would find out and would be pissed. Either way I will find a method that won't be noticed.

"Jeez Bella what did you do read a text while walking and trip over your dog's toy." Jasper says while laughing his ass off.

"Curve your yammering skull cave you asshole and help me dipshit". Wow I never realized that I got violent when I'm in pain.

"Hey hey now that enough let's get Bella to the hospital". My mom says as she and my dad come down the stair together.

My dad and my brother both pick me up as carefully as they can but is still hurt like a motherfucker and put me in the back of my dad's truck with my mom on the back sit so that my head can lie on her lap. God my back and ass hurt this is the worst pain I have ever felt and I have been hurt more times than I can count. I've broken legs, toes, arms, and fingers and had a few concussions but nothing compare to this.

"Kaiser Permanente on Sunset right Bella." It is sad that my dad actually knows where the hospital I go to is.

"Yes dad that the one". I hiss from the pain.

From where I'm laying down I can see the hospital on the corner thank God I don't think I could handle it any longer. My dad parks in the emergency drive way where the ambulances are and runs out of the car to get an EMT to help. They run back to the car with a stretcher, they help my mom out of the car so that they can get to me. All this because I fell on my back damn I should do this more often. On second thought I rather not if it going to feel like this. The EMT rolled me into the emergency room and put me at one of the stations to wait for a nurse. When the nurse finally came a few minutes later she gave me some pain meds and said the doctor would be here to check on me as some as he could. GREAT! Now I have to wait for some asshole doctor to come and check on me.

Trying to get my mind off the pain I turn to my family to see that they were all sitting near me and ask them what I have been asking them all night but nobody want to answer. "So why are you guys here not they I'm complaining?"

"Like I said we wanted to visit" my dad says. I don't buy it or else they would have told me and not SURPISED ME!

"Yeah I'm not buying it dad really what's up".

"They made dad take a vacation since he never does and he was torturing mom at home so they all dragged me down here to see you, that's why we are here" wow my brother has a way with word.

"I'm glad you guys are here I've missed you all well all expect Jasper you could've come without him you know." I brother sticks his tongue at me and stick mine back at him. My meds are starting to kick in and my eyes feel heavy.

"My medication is working and it making me really tried so I going to go sleep call me when the doctor gets here".

I don't even hear their response before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I can see the doctor talking to my parent, my mom grin widely at the doc maybe she thinks he's cute.

"Well we will have to take a CT scan of her back to see the damage" the doctor tells my parent.

"Okay but can we go with her" my dad asks.

"Just one of you can go I'm afraid." Ah that suck I want both my parents in there with me.

I hadn't realized that the room was quiet and that everyone was looking at but all I saw was the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and damn he's fine.

"Well I guess the patient is wake we can get a CT scan now". All I can do is nod at him I'm speechless, he is too damn pretty. "Oh by the way I'm Doctor Cullen" his hand is in front of me to shake and I do, I felt his sort of electric shock go through my body. I don't pull my hand away and smile up at him.

"I'm Bella nice to meet you". I think I hit the jackpot he is fuck me hot and I get to spend the whole night with him. YES! _Maybe my luck with men is turning around_.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I have a dog that acts just like Demon and I nearly pull out my hair with all the things he has done. My pit-bull is just like Sammy always wanting to play around and jump on you to give you a bear hug. I put some pictures in my profile so check them out. I don't know a lot about hospitals so if I get anything wrong just tell me, I will do as much research as I can but if I miss anything bare with me. Until next time!**

**Please Review :]**


	5. Chapter 5:The Hospital Visit from Hell

**Stephenie Meyer own Twilight**

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out but school is killing me with all the homework they give me but I think I will be able to update at least once a week. If I don't update this week please don't kill me, its my uncle's wedding on Saturday and I don't know if I will be able to update but I will try my hardest to get it out before the wedding. Thank you to everyone who added me as a story/favorite alert and everyone who reviewed, I love you all and really appreciate it. Other than that I hope you all like this chapter and sorry for any grammatical or spelling error. Enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter: Feeling Sorry by Paramore**

Chapter 5: The Hospital visit from Hell

When my drug induced haze finally wore off, I was able to see Dr. Cullen more clearly, if I thought he was fucking hot before he was beyond words after. God damn he looked like a Greek God, he had bronze colored hair, which looks disarrayed; like he had just woken up. His eyes are what called to me, they were the most unique color green almost a foresty green, he was also tall very tall from what I could tell _just how I like them. _Dr. Cullen was walking along side me as they rolled me to the room where they would perform a CT scan of my back and ass (_this should be fun_) it wasn't that far from the emergency room so it didn't take too long to get me in the room and set up on the table.

"This will take a few minutes, and it won't hurt okay Bella," Dr. Cullen assures me. Damn even his voice is sexy.

"Don't worry about me I've been through this countless time I know how it works" I giggle at my own clumsiness.

"I guess with your luck I may be seeing you more often won't I," I blushed. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was flirting with me, I would be crazy not to flirt at least a little.

"Well if we're both in luck, then I just might grace you with my presence," WOW! That sounded retarded. That was the best I could come up with?

"It would be a pleasure" he whispers almost too low to hear, but I heard perfectly. He walks out of the room to the observation room. "Stay very still okay Bella" he said through a microphone.

After lying still for a few minutes Dr. Cullen came back to where I was to roll me back to the emergency room I took the opportunity to try to get to know him a little better.

"So how long have you worked here at Kaiser, Dr. Cullen"

"I have only been working here for about a month I transferred from Seattle." So he was also from Washington, COOL!

"Really I'm from a little town that's a couple hours away from Seattle, where you born in Seattle?"

"Actually I was not born in Seattle I'm from Chicago and did my residency in Seattle, really what's this little town called if I may ask" he chuckled.

"Of course you can ask" I laughed, "It's called Forks, I doubt you've heard of it"

"No can't say that I have heard of it but then again I didn't do much traveling, residency can be very demanding" he laughs.

"So you didn't go out what so ever, that kinda sucks doesn't it." I'm one to talk I think the last time I went out around Hollywood was a year ago. I'm becoming really nosey but he does seem to care.

"Sometimes it can but that's life I guess, what about you were do you work. I'm guessing it's somewhere exciting." Crap, I was hoping we would just talk about him.

"Um well it's not that exciting, I'm a divorce lawyer. Actually come to think about it, it's kinda depressing but I love my job".

"Yeah I guess that can be very depressing but as long as you love your job I don't think it should matter right." He does have a point I love my job, but there are times when I hate it. As much as I love my job there has been a couple times where I absolutely loathe my job, I recall a particular case my first year as an associate, my client at the time had no money and nowhere to live. Her parents had just gotten out a 2nd mortgage on their house and worked 2 jobs each just to help their daughter get a divorce and hopefully collect child support from her dead beat husband who was a billionaire. I worked day and night for months trying to win this case so that my client could feed their 2 kids. But I guess I didn't work hard enough, her husband's lawyer made sure that his client didn't have to pay my client a cent. The look on my client face when we lost the case broke my heart; she needed that money to provide for those kids, and to know that her ex husband didn't give a shit about his own kid was a slap on the face.

A few weeks after the divorce hearing I found out that my client was living in a one bedroom apartment with her 2 kids and her parent in a city called La Puente, the apartments reminded me of the project. I felt like complete shit, I had to do something. I look over the financial records that her ex husband had given I found some things didn't add up. I investigated further and found that he was embezzling money from his own company to hide his gambling addiction. Months had past and I had finally gathered enough evidence to send him to jail and maybe make a deal with him to pay, but the day I was to turn over what I had found he was murdered by a loan shark he owed money to. Two weeks after his death my ex client and I were called in to hear the Last Will and Testament of the murdered billionaire, he apparently had forgotten to change his next of kin from his ex wife to someone else in his family. My client ended up with everything; the money, the cars, the houses, and his business, hearing that was music to my client's ear that was the day her asshole ex husband saved her. I told her later about my investigation and I gave her all the evidence I had found just in case someone in her husband family wanted to contest the Will. Since then she has become one of my really good friend my client whose name is Angela Webber and her douche of a dead ex husband name was Kyle Webber, he was the CEO of a very popular talent agency that represented many A-list actors. Now Angela is the CEO now and doing really well for herself and her family, I was glad that I could help in anyway.

"I guess you're right Dr. Cullen my job can be depressing at times but I love my job I don't think I'm passionate enough to do anything else. I can get real assholes as clients that deserve to have their money taken by their spouses but overall I love my job" I laugh.

He laughs. "Its Edward by the way you can call me Edward". God enough his name is sexy.

Before I could say anything cute or witty we entered the emergency room and I saw my parent and brother staring at me. I wondering why they're looking at me weirdly they swear like they've never seen me in a hospital bed. I think I spent more time in the hospital than I did in class at my high school. I know every single doctor and nurses by name _that's pretty sad but true._

"So did you break you back Bella or did you break your ass" my brother Jasper giggles. All my life my brother has felt the need to make fun of me anytime I fall or end up in the hospital. Jasper is my exact opposite in every way possible; Jasper is really tall like 6'2 or something and I'm average height 5'4, he has blond hair with blue eyes, I'm a brunette with shit brown eyes. Growing up I was the shy girl that couldn't talk to people without sounded stupid and my darling brother was the popular jock that sometimes could be an asshole. My high school years would have been hell if I didn't have Jasper; he's 3 years older than me which make him 32 but there are times where he act like a 5 year old. There are times like this where he's trying to be a smartass that I don't even think we are related, _maybe he's adopted_. On second thought maybe he wasn't adopted he act way too much like my dad to not be related to him even if they look nothing alike.

"Thank you brother dear for caring so much to ask" I say sarcastically. "But I haven't gotten the result yet"

"Dr. Cullen when do you think we will get the result" my mom asked. For a moment I had forgotten that Edward was still in the room.

"I'll get the result in about an hour so just sit tight and I will be back with them. Bella try not to move too much" he says looking right at me like he knows I'm going to try to escape.

I nod then he leaves and now I am surrounded by my family. "Why are you guys all staring at me" I ask.

"We saw that" my mom says.

"Saw what" I ask curiously.

"You were giving the doctor goo-goo eyes" my mom giggles.

"Goo-goo eyes seriously mom, who says that anymore" I laugh.

"Oh whatever, you were staring at him like he was a piece of meat, you were undressing him with your eyes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I don't need to be hearing this" my dad cringes.

"Yes please, let's not talk about Bella's sex life" my dad slaps my brother up-side the head.

"The father also does not want to hear that either" my dad says.

"Can we please not talk about this here where people can hear you all" I plead. "And I don't know what you are talking about mom I was not undressing him with my eyes" I see my dad cringe from the corner of my eye. "Or whatever else you were saying I just think that he was really nice, and I have to admit he is kind of hot" I blush.

"I can see from that blush that you think he is more than hot, so tell me what did you guys talk about" my mom always pushes to get that whole true out of me.

"We just talked about what we both do for a living, we were just making small talk, don't read too much into mom it was innocent okay"

"Yeah okay whatever you say sweetheart" my mom giggle.

"Okay enough talk of my nonexistent love life, I'm really tired so I am going to sleep"

"YES! Thank you" my dad and brother say at the same time.

I fell asleep soon after that it felt so nice to finally get some sleep after the long day I have had.

I was dreaming and I was having the same dream I had this morning.

_I was walking toward the most beautiful kids I had ever seen and my life and I knew, somehow I knew they were mine. I could feel my feet sinking into the hot beach sand as I walk toward the little boy and girl who are waving at me as they were making a sand castle. I finally reach them and what I saw before me I had no doubt in my mind that they were the most beautiful children in the world and they were definitely mine. They looked so much like me with a few traits from their father I guess. The little girl look at me with her big green eyes and says, "Mommy can you help us with the castle it keeps falling down" she spoke perfectly with the most beautiful voice._

"_Of course I will help you honey, now what do you want me to do". I started to help but it seemed that everything I did to the castle only made it worse which made it all the more fun the 3 of us would laugh when a piece of the castle would broke off. I was having so much fun just laugh my ass off when my little boy would get a little frustrated when something would not go his way but still had the time of his life. My little girl was a different story nothing seem to faze her, she was carefree and loving life as it was. _

_From the distant I can hear someone calling my name but I didn't think anything of it till it started to get louder and louder. I looked around to see who was calling and see in the distant walking towards us was a man, I couldn't make out his feature. But something told me I knew this man; the kids behind yelled out 'daddy' and that was all I need to know that this man was special to me. Someone kept yelling my name but it sounded female and I felt someone nudge me on the shoulder._

I suddenly woke to my mom face inches from mine.

"Finally you're awake I been trying for 10 minutes, Dr. Cullen is here with your results"

"Oh okay well Doc get on with it" I chuckle.

Edward step forward from behind my dad.

"Well as your mom said I have the results, I have good news and I have bad news which would you like first" he smiles. My God he has the sexiest smile, that's a smile had can make my panties drop.

"Um I want the good news first please" I grin.

"Okay the good news is you did not break your back or cause any severe nerve damage in your spinal cord". He's right that was good news thank God I didn't cause any permanent damage that would have sucked.

"So what's the bad news, it can't be that bad right". Boy was I wrong.

"Well you did fracture your tailbone" he grins. Oh My God! Just when I thought my brother was full of it he totally wasn't kidding, I broke my ass.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell. "I broke my ass how is that even possible, how in the hell did I accomplish that one".

I hear my brother laughing from behind my dad and I see my dad turn around and slap my brother in the head.

"Only you Bella can accomplish the impossible" my brother laughs even harder.

"Would you shut up can't you see your sister is hurt and in pain" my mom yells.

"I'm sorry mom but that is too funny"

"Bella you are going to have to use a donut to sit on for the next couple of week after which you can see your regular physician, I will through prescribe some pain killer and then you are free to go just take it easy okay." I hope he give me the good stuff I don't even want to feel my head.

Well I can honestly say that today was the worst day of my life I meet the hottest guy on planet earth who is a doctor I can imagine all the things we can do in the on-call rooms or role play not that I haven't already been his patient but I think it would be much better in the bedroom. God the limits are endless, he has those long finger lord know what he could do with those and I would love to test drive them. Like always though I look like a complete moron who breaks her ass; oh I'm sorry fractured it. Could life get any worst for me right now I meet this great guy who is sexy as hell, really nice and such a gentleman; and he the one who has to give me the most embarrassing new of my life.

After Edward had left we weren't far behind we had gotten my pain killers (_Vicodin thank you lord!)_ and found a donut and went home. It was good to be home; I took my first pill and slept like a baby. _Hopefully tomorrow goes better. _

_**_A/_N: I hope you liked the chapter, I couldn't stop laughing while writing this chapter. My aunt actually fractured her tailbone when she fell off a chair, she was really drink and didn't even notice until the next morning. It was too funny. Please review! Until next time**_


	6. Chapter 6:Some Good Old Fashion GirlTalk

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait but I have been really busy this last week, my uncle's wedding was last Saturday and the day after i had to go to the E.R., and i had to catch up on some homework so i barely had time to sleep. I'm back now and I will try to get another chapter out this weekend to make up for last weekend.**

**Before we get on with the story I first want to address a review I got, if anyone was confused last chapter when Edward and Bella where talking and she was remember a certain case that she had worked on, she in no way was tell Edward about that case she was just think about it. She would and could never tell the details of her cases to anyone under any circumstances. Me being a law student myself I know that that is unethical. **

**So guys as much as I love all you guys that actually reads my shit and believe me I am totally grateful to all of you, but everything I write to fiction it it not really so please do not take things too serious. I am writing this of my own enjoyment and pleasure. So now on with the show I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Song for this chapter: Poker Face by Lady Gaga **

Chapter 6: Some Good Old Fashion Girl Talk

The next morning before my alarm has gone off I realize that the Vicodin has worn off and I didn't get Edward's number, FUCK! The first great guy I'll meet in a really long time and I forget to get his number, I guess it wasn't meant to be which is really disappointing. My ass hurt so much I don't think I'll be able to get off the bed, thank God my mom is here to get me some breakfast that's if she doesn't burn it. Oh I almost forgot today is Tuesday and I still have to go to work or maybe I can call in sick. That is actually a good idea I have so many sick and vacation days since I really have anywhere to go other than my parent's house in Fork so I rarely go on vacation.

I reach for my phone that is charging on the nightstand next to me and I decide to call my boss to tell him I won't be at work today. I dial the number for the office and after a few ring my boss Aro Volturi's assistant answered.

"Aro Volturi attorney at law office, this is Tanya speaking how can I help you". Tanya is a beautiful red head with leg that reach the sky, but even though she is beautiful she has the ugliest personality known to man. Tanya has work for Aro for almost 10 years and thinks that she's the shit. She somehow thinks that she is better than anyone that works at Volturi & Brothers even the other lawyer which is pretty hilarious when you see her in action.

"Would Mr. Volturi happen to be in the office right now, it's Bella".

"You have impeccable timing Bella he just walked into his office, hold on for a second while I get him on the line okay" she is trying to be nice but I know she is full of shit.

Before I can answer her I hear this crappy ass music and I know that I'm on hold. This goes on for what seemed like hours when I finally hear Aro voice.

"I'm sorry Bella where you on hold for a long time", even though I owe my life to Aro he can still an ass and doesn't care who knows it. Him and Tanya are so much alike it the personality department, no wonder they get along so while.

"That is quite already Mr. Volturi; I was just calling to tell you that I won't be able to come into work today I injured myself last night and I was put on bed rest for at least 2 days" I didn't want to tell him the specifics of my accident _how embarrassing_.

"Oh what a shame, well then I hope you feel better and I will see you in 2 days okay." Thank goodness he didn't put up much of a fight. "By way I will expect you to still be on top of your cases I wouldn't want you to fall behind." Not that he had to tell me that, I had already planned on doing some work while I was stuck in this God forsaken bed. I had to do something while in this bed I was not willing to just lay here and watch T.V. there is so much crap on that I would probably poke my eyes out. But since it's still early I plan on sleeping in a few more hours, and to insure that I actually fall asleep I take another Vicodin. Sleep claims me not long after I take the Vicodin.

I woke up from my dreamless sleep only a few hours after I had called my boss Aro, I felt a little better than I did last night but my ass and back still hurt like hell. I look over to my alarm clock to see that I had slept more than just a couple of hours it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon _holy shit! _ Not only did I realize that it was so late in the afternoon but I had forgot to call Alice and tell her I was not coming in to work today, shit she's going to kill me for sure. I get my cell phone from the nightstand I checked to see that Alice had indeed called me not once but thirty times, left about 50 texts, and another 20 voicemails. Yup she is for sure going to kill me; good bye world it was nice knowing you all.

I got out as carefully as I could from my bed to see if my family was still here or out exploring LA. But to my surprise my whole family was in the living room with my dogs just chillin' which was kind of weird but whatever. The first one to spot me was my brother who has this mischievous grin on his face probably because he's been thinking of a smart ass comment that he's wanted to tell me all day but before he even say so anything my dad tell him, " keep your comments to yourself Jasper".

Jasper has this surprised look on his face, like our dad didn't already know what he was thinking.

"Thank you daddy" I go over to my dad to give him a hug. "Good afternoon by the way"

"Good afternoon honey are you hungry I can whip something up really quick," I love my mommy very much but the thought of her cooking in my house is beyond scary. I would be so pissed if she burned down my house.

"NO," my dad, brother and I yell at my mom.

"What I have gotten better over the years you know". Knowing my mom that is the furthest thing from the true, she doesn't get better over the years she somehow gets worst.

"Honey you know I love you very much you are the only woman who can put up with me but we both know that your cooking skills have not got any better in the 36 years we have been married there are just some things that you are not good at but that's okay. Besides we both know that if it weren't for fast food, T.V. dinner, and Bella learning how to cook for us we all would have starved." My dad is always the voice of reason when it comes to my mom.

"Okay, okay you're right but I still want to do something for Bella seeing is how she is out of commission right now so I just want to help." My mom whines.

"It's okay mom I have left over's and Sarah is coming over to clean the house later on so I can ask her to make us some diner, so stop worrying about food" I know my mom hates it when she is kick out of the kitchen but it's for the greater good. "Oh by any chance did Alice call when I was a sleep"

"Yeah she did she annoyed the hell out of me she kept calling even after we told her that you had to rest" my brother grunts. Ever since we were little Jasper had always found Alice to be a little annoying with all the talking she did. Alice has always had this little crush on Jasper (I don't even think Jasper knew), and whenever Jasper was in the room all she wanted to do was spend time with him. It got to be too much for Jasper to be around when Alice was at our house so he would go to his friend's house and wouldn't come back until after diner. Alice had noticed what was going on and decided that she was so over my brother and turn her attention to another boy who was actually the same age as us.

"Shit she probably was freaking out did she say anything", I hated when I made Alice worry it's like she become my second mother and starts nagging me.

"We told what happened; well almost everything and she said that she would take care of everything at the office and not to worry." Another reason why I love Alice so much is that I don't have to tell her what to do when it comes to her job she already know what I need and when.

"Okay great I probably should call her through". I walked out of the living room to go my office to make the phone call, I would hate my family to hear me say something that I didn't want them to hear they can be quite nosey.

I call Alice on my private phone line and she answers after the second ring. "Where the Hell have you been, I have been calling you all day I was so worried you got kidnap or something, don't you ever do that to me again got it". Alice has a flare for the dramatics, just like a mother she nags me about everything and she calls me nonstop all day to see if I'm still ok. She's lucky I love her so much or else I don't think I would be able to put up with it. It's just Alice being Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice but I was kind of indisposing at the time and I didn't realize the time, so I completely forgot to call you".

"Yeah your brother told me you had to go to the E.R.; I was so worried that something really bad had happened he wouldn't tell me what happened to you".

"You don't have to worry so much; yes I was in the E.R. I fell and my parents took me to go get check out that's all nothing to drastic". I'm trying to tell her without having to actually tell her the detail I don't want to embarrass myself even more. But if I know Alice she is not going to let up what happen to me.

"Okay so what happened I mean I know you just said you fell but you always fall and most of those times you don't have to go to the E.R., so what actually happened did you break something, sprain, or fracture; what did you do". See what I mean.

"Okay I'll only tell you because you are my best friend and you better not laugh, I may not be able to kick your ass right now but don't worry I'll take a rain check"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad I've seen you do worst, give me your best shot". Okay she asked for it

"Well when I got home last night I got kind of worried because I didn't hear the dogs so trying to be sneaky apparently didn't work out because when tried to sneak up on whoever was in my living room playing with my dogs had the upper hand and surprised me and I tripped on one of the dog toys, and fell on my back. It was my dad that was in the living room so he kind of freaked out and he got my mom and brother and they took me to the hospital." I was actually surprise that throughout the whole story Alice didn't ask me any question but I think she is probably thinking of them right now.

"So what happened you didn't hurt yourself too bad did you," she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I fractured my tailbone," I mumbled the last hoping that she heard me and I didn't have to repeat myself.

I guess my luck ran out because the next thing that comes out of her mouth was, "Wait what did you just say, I didn't hear you."

I let out a breath, "I fraaactuuredd my ttttaaailllbooonne." I say it nice and slow so that I didn't have to do it again, this time I'm pretty sure she heard me because it was oddly quiet on the other line of the phone. I hope she heard me because there was no way in hell I was saying that again.

Before I could ask Alice if she heard me she let out the loudest laugh I have ever heard come out of her little body. Well I guess she heard me.

"HEY! I told you not to laugh you jerk this shit really fucking hurt." Like it wasn't embarrassing enough having Dr. McHottie tell me that I broke my ass but I think its worst having your best friend laugh at you while you are in pain. _Jerk_ .

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it you have broken and fractured a lot of thing, but your ass that's a new one. How does it feel? Do you have to use one of those sitting doughnut? Oh man, can you even sitting down?" If it was possibly I think she was laughing even harder than she was before.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up that's the last time I do shit for you." The weird thing is I'm just bullshitting at this point we both know that I would do anything to help my best friend and the same goes for her. I just want to see if she would shut up about the whole thing, I just want to forgot last night; _well most of it_.

"Okay, okay I'll stop whew that was too funny so are they giving you the good stuff or are they making you suffer the pain."

"Yeah they gave me Vicodin for the pain and I feel like I'm floating sky high I wonder if this is what it's like to be high on weed cause this shit is awesome." This is true when I'm on Vicodin I don't feel anything not even the pain I feel weightless, a little hungry and giddy.

"So that's why were asleep for most of the day?"

"Yup that exactly the reason; oh man I almost forgot the really reason why I called you was to tell you the gossip from last night." This is what I really wanted to talk about instead of my broken ass, my gorgeous doctor.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God you have to tell me," ha-ha gossip is Alice's weakness.

"Well while I was in the E.R. I met the hottest guy I have ever seen, he is so pretty Alice I think I drooled a little", I laugh remember how hot Edward was I wish I could have gotten he's number but since he was my doctor there was no way that I could do that.

"O.M.G! How hot was he?"

"Like Greek God hot and he was tall, like really tall and had green eyes and bronze colored hair; it's actually a weird color but damn does it work for him." I think I'm starting to drool right now.

"What was he a nurse or something? Did you get his number?" Man I really wish I would have, Edward seem like one of those guy that you never want to let go and I'm not going to lie Dr. Sex on Legs looked like he knew how to use his equipment.

"Sadly I didn't get his number because he was my doctor and I think it would be unethical to ask your patient on a date," I was kind of saddened by the fact that I may never see him again.

"Oh that sucks but I have a feel that you will see him again trust me on that, I would never lead you wrong; besides you know I'm always right about this thing." I have to admit she got me there with her 'psychic' abilities she always was right about certain thing. Like when she told me if I dated a certain guy in college he would be the one to break me beyond repair and she was right. There are times nowadays that I still wonder what it would have been like I had never meet this guy, but I guess I wouldn't be the person I am now if it wasn't for him.

I tease Alice all the time about her so called psychic abilities, I usually tell her she is full of shit but there are time where she is right and I just look like a moron for not listen maybe this time I should just go with the flow and take whatever Alice tells to be true and leave it at that.

"Maybe you are right I should just listen to you this one time," I giggle. "Beside what do I have to lose right if I never see him again I think I will be able to go on with my life."

"But why would you I know you are going to end up with this guy so just be a good girl and listen to your best friend" she chuckles.

"Yeah okay whatever you say oh by the way was the office busy today and were any of my client pissed that I wasn't there to fix their problem." I feel bad that Alice has to deal with my client when I'm not there some of them can be really asshole when I'm not there to deal with them myself.

"Well nothing too bad that I couldn't handle but I did have to call a bunch of your clients to tell them that you were unable to see them for the next couple of days" she sighs. "Oh but there was something I wanted to talk to you about, Dimitri was fired today."

Holy Crap! When did this go down?

"What happened?" I'm starting to get worried Dimitri was one of the best lawyers at our law firm he got so many praises for winning 92% of all his cases and that pretty good for someone so young.

"Well he was fired around lunch time and apparently he was having sex in the janitor's closet with Jane, wow how weird is that I totally call it except it was Jane and not you." Wow she was right, eww gross does he sleep with all of the girls in our office and does he always take them to the janitor's closet. I feel disguising I really need a good shower, how could Dimitri have sex with Jane she is the slutiest girl in our office she put a playboy bunny to shame. But I also have to thank God that that wasn't me in the janitor's closet or else I would be collecting unemployment right now.

"Damn that suck to be him so who caught them doing the deed". I curious to know who would catch them other than the janitor but he usually come at night.

"Apparent Aro did." HOLY SHIT! The boss man caught them, eeww I wonder what he was doing looking inside the janitor's closet.

"Oh man that is some crazy shit, hey Alice I have to get going my ass is starting to hurt and there a Vicodin calling my name, hopefully I will be in the office my tomorrow".

She giggles, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow I hope you feel better"; now she is out right laugh at this point.

"Yeah see you", and with that I hang up and I walk out to the living and tell my mom that I am going to eat something really quick and take my Vicodin and go back to sleep. I also tell her that if the pain has subsided by tomorrow morning I'm going to work, she is reluctant to let me but we both know I'm going to do whatever the hell I want to so she says okay.

I go to bed hoping and praying that I feel better tomorrow so that I can go to work. _God please let the pain go away_.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter it's basically a filler till the next chapter I promise to bring Edward back soon I don't want to keep you guy waiting to long. Please Review I love reading them. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Making a New Friend

**A/N: So like I promise here is another chapter I was working so hard to get it to you before midnight so i hope you like it. And I apologize in advance if any of my reader like Rebecca Black's song Friday but I have to say not one of the best song out there right now but that is just my opinion. So once again sorry and don't hate me because I don't like that song and I expressed that in this chapter. Also sorry for any grammatical or spelling error I may have in the chapter.**

**Song for this chapter: Give Me Everything by Pitbull & Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO**

Chapter 7: Making a New Friend

A good day sleep and not stressing about all of my case seem to have done the trick, because the next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. Although I still wasn't feeling 100% better I still felt good enough to go to work. Which is what I did, I got ready like I did every morning I had to ignore my family watching my like a hawk. They were probably worried that I would hurt myself again or in my brother's case hoping that I hurt myself to make fun of me some more.

When I got to work there was hardly anyone in the office, I realized that they still had 30 minutes to get to work so the only people that are here is the lady at the front desk and the security guys. It felt nice having the whole office to myself without any noise maybe I could get a lot more work done. It's not every day that I get the office to myself so I fully intend on taking advantage. I get my computer started and turn the radio with my IPod on to one of my recently favorite songs; Give Me Everything by Pitbull, man that song is the shit. I'm starting to get really into the songs on my IPod and the paper work for one of my case that I didn't even notice that in was 8 o' clock and Alice was standing in the door way staring at me like I've gone crazy, and it scared the crap out of me.

"Holy Shit! Alice can you like wear a bell or something you scared me half to death, did you not hear my story last night it's because of people scaring me that landed me in the E.R.". I turn down the music down to better hear her and I don't want to get in trouble with the boss man for having loud music in the office.

She giggles, "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself I thought you were actually going to start singing what song were you listening to anyways it sounded really good." She was right it was a good song another one of my favorites.

"I can't believe you have never heard this song to amazing it Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, I love this song if I knew how to dance I would totally learn how to shuffle" I laugh.

"Yeah no I don't really listen to much music this days I think music nowadays has gone to shit like that Friday song by Rebecca Black my God that shit sucks ass," okay she got me there a lot of songs today suck but you can't go wrong with some Pitbull or LMFAO.

"Okay you're right about that song but how can you not like Party Rock Anthem it a good dance song for clubs."

"I'll think about listening to it later right now I have a call for you, line 2 it's Rosalie Hale." I was wondering why she would need to call me maybe she had question on her case or something, I take the call hoping nothing bad has happened.

"Hello Miss Hale what can I do for you this morning".

"Hello Miss Swan I was wondering if you would like to have that lunch you promised me this afternoon, if you aren't too busy I understand it is sort of last minute." Wow I didn't expect her to actually want to go to lunch with me but I think it would be really great to go to lunch with her.

"Actually you're in luck I don't have anything else to do today during lunch so I would love to go grab something to eat with you."

"Thank you so much for agreeing to go to lunch with me I really appreciate it."

"It's really no problem I would love to go with you," it really wasn't a problem out of all of my client I can see that Rosalie it having the toughest time accepting the divorce. Out of all the picture I have seen of her in magazines and on TMZ I have never seen her as vulnerable as I did when I saw her in my office for the first time. I remember that look it was the same look I had so many years ago when my world fell apart before my eyes.

"Would you like me to meet you at your office or would you like to meet me at the restaurant." Something about the way she asked me told me she was used to being told what to do, I wanted her to decide what she wanted to do not what I wanted.

"Whichever is easier for I really don't mind either one works." Which is true, I really don't care if I have to drive or if I have to wait here for her.

"Well I have made reservation at Bella Cucina Italiana I think it would be better to meet each other here if that's okay." Hell yeah I love that place more because of the food at not because it has my name. I am so proud that Rosalie took charge and told how our lunch was going to play out.

"That's perfect Miss Hale that works out great for me it's not too far away from work and I will meet you here. What time did you make the reservation for?"

"Oh right I made the reservation for 12:30", she has perfect timing that exactly the time I take my lunch.

"Okay great I will meet you here, I'll see you soon Miss Hale", even though we were having lunch together I still felt the need to address her formally it just a habit I have.

"You know that you don't need to call me Miss Hale right I mean we are going to lunch and I think it would be fine to call each other by our first names don't you think". She is kind of right I mean we are going to lunch to get more acquainted with each other but she is still my client and I do work for her but I guess this can work out so that we can become friend.

"You are so right Rosalie, I will see you later", and with that we hung up and I got back to work.

I love my job very much and the good always outweighs the bad but today I really wish I would have stayed home and rested. Not only am I bored out of my mind catching up on the work I didn't do yesterday but my ass hurt like a mother fucker and I can't seem to get comfortable. This fucking doughnut am sitting on is not help at all and I can't even take a Vicodin or else I will fall asleep and I won't make it to lunch with Rosalie. So I just have to stick it out till after lunch and maybe I will be able to go home early. I also can't seem to concentrated I have so many thing on my mind right now and what seem to take up most of it is what happened to Dimitri. Although I can't feel too bad for him because that was one of the reason that we only had sex once here in the office and any other time we would go to each other's house; we did not want to get caught and get fired our jobs meant too much to let someone mess it up. Dimitri and I were good friend and just one day decided that we could be fuck buddies it was convenient for both of us at the time, neither of us really likes going out on dates and going to clubs; _who has time for that_? The last time me and Dimitri had gotten together was weeks ago I guess he needed a release since I wasn't around he sought out the company of another. I guess that's what he get for being such a horn dog this also means a clean break for both of us, I don't have his number and he doesn't have mine. I really hope that he is able to find a new job I would hate for him to go unemployed for too long.

I think I have spent enough of my morning mourning the death of my sex life or what was left of it I really need to get back to the job at hand.

By the time 12:15 hit I was really to blow this joint and go to lunch I was so hungry I could eat a horse. I starting packing up my stuff, I probably wouldn't be back so I have to take all my case work with me home. I walk out of my office and tell Alice that I will not be coming back after lunch I still not well so to tell Aro that I will be back tomorrow for sure. Alice told me she would take care of everything and to have a nice time at lunch.

I walk down to the underground parking lot and got into my Land Rover, I had to put the address into the GPS because even thought I have lived in LA for a while now I still can manage to get myself lost and the sad thing is that I have been to that restaurant before but knowing me I will still get lost. LA is too fucking big. The Bella Cucina Italiana is about a 10 minute ride from work so I got there in no time and saw that Rosalie had also just gotten there and was waiting outside for me.

"Hi Rosalie" I say after giving the valet my car keys and walking towards her.

"Hi Isabella, I am so glad you could make it today I'm so excited that you are here" she smile so big it reach her hair.

"I'm glad that I could make it I'm so excited I love this place you have good choices in restaurants and you can call me Bella."

"Okay, oh I'm so glad that you like it I was afraid that you would hate it and then you would be stuck eating crappy food," yeah she was right but the good thing is that I can eat just about everything there is out there. Got to try things at else once right and moving to LA you have to try something other than Mexican food and hamburger; but I got to admit Mexican is my all time favorite.

"Don't worry about me I like just about anything except for seafood I can't stand seafood it grosses me out," which is true I think seafood can be really nasty and it smells kind of funky.

"GREAT! Let's go inside now they are waiting for us," we both walk to the host and tell her we have a reservation to which her leads us to our table. She sits us at a booth in the middle of the restaurant, behind us is a view of the street and in front of us is tables and I can see the bar from where we are sitting. Although I love this restaurant I think the last time I was here was months ago I usually eat Italian food at this little place right around the corner of my house. Every time I come to this place I'm in awe of how pretty this place is it's a fancy restaurant without the killer prices.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to go out to lunch with me in the first place", I think that Rosalie and I could become really good friend we could be like the 3 amigos with Alice, _I'm fucking psyche_.

"No it's me who should be thanking you, you are the first person to actually worry about me most of my friends don't really give a shit about me they all think something has to be wrong with me because I am divorcing my husband." WHAT THE FUCK! What kind of friends would turn their backs on you while you are going through the most painful and depressing experience of your life? I think I would kill my friends if they weren't on my side when I need them.

"If I may be so bold, how can your friends not support you in this I mean you need them now more than ever," now I'm starting to get piss and I just want to pimp slap anyone she ever called a friend. I don't know where this rage is coming from but I have this sudden need to protect like I do with Alice. I guess I just hate it when someone is being mistreated.

"Um well they're really my ex husband's friend more than they are mine I guess I just figured since we have all know each other for a really long time and I just thought that if they knew the truth they would support me, I guess I was wrong." Well now I feel bad, after everything she has been through all her so called friends turn their back on her that sucks ass.

"God I am so sorry, well at least you know who your true friends really are."

"Yeah I guess you're right about that, and you are also the only person who seems to care about my well being," she look so fragile and scared she looks like she need a cuddle or at least a hug. The hug I could give her, the cuddle not so much but if I was to ever pitch for the other team I would totally try to cuddle. I'm not going lie Rosalie is drop dead gorgeous her ex husband must be a retard to let her go.

"I can't be the only person who is worried about you I mean parents have to be worried that their daughter is having a tough time" I mean at least her parent should care or at least that's what I thought I was completely mistaken.

"No my parents really don't give a shit my dad is more worried about how much money he is going to have to give my ex husband he is also glad that we had a prenup but still my ex is going to want a lot more and my mother she is upset about what all her country club friends are going to say" I see that her eyes are starting to water and I realize how lucky I am to have my parent, my mom may not know how to cook and my dad can at times be emotional retarded, but they were still there through the most difficult time of my life. I hand her my napkin to wipe the tear away.

"Wow no offence but your parent kind of sound like assholes, if you ever and I mean ever need someone to talk to you can always call me or come to my work okay do not hesitate."

"Thank you I think that's what I really need right now is someone to talk to and someone who will listen to me without give me dirty looks and making snared comments. We probably should order something to eat or they we kick us out for wasting a good table." We both giggle.

Like if he was reading my mine the waiter comes over to our table to get our drink order and to ask if we were ready to order food. Since I order the same thing every time I come here I was ready but I didn't know if Rosalie was or not. But to my surprise she knew what she was also getting, I had ordered Risotto Con Funghi Porcini; which has mushrooms in it and is the only thing I eat here. Rosalie decided to order pasta, Ravioli Di Spinaci E Ricotta which sounded good but I think I will stick with mine. While our dinner was being made I decide I would ask Rosalie some more questions to get to know her better and so she could get to know me better.

"I know it's not my place as your lawyer to ask this but as your new friend that would like to help may I ask what happened in your marriage," Rosalie is silent for a few minutes probably thinking if she can really trust me with this information and if it was okay to actually tell me outside of my office. Usually lawyers don't ask their client such personally question by I guess I really wanted to help her in any way she will let me.

"It's okay I believe I can trust you and I do consider you a friend now but it just hurt too much to say it's like if I tell people what happened it just hurt even more especially since my old friend had such a hard time believing me, I need time to work up the courage to tell my story again".

"Don't worry, I know what you mean about telling people but I learned that telling people that really do want to help makes the pain go away, not at first but the more you acknowledge what that pain is the better you will feel in the end." She reminds me so much of myself I didn't want to tell anyone what had happened to me and the guy I was seeing at the time. I just want to die in the pain he had cause me but like always Alice came to the rescue and I learned to deal with what had happened and live again.

"You're probably right about that but for some reason I can't get myself to tell someone else right now I think I need to deal with my own demon right now before I let outside help." I guess I can see that that may be the best choice for her right now and then when she is ready she will tell me how I can help her.

After that we stopped talking about depressing stuff and starting to really get to know one another. We talked about everything and anything nothing was left unsaid, we didn't get to our deepest darkest secrets but we tell each other mundane things. By the time the food got to our table we were talking about our teen years and how they could be embarrassing to be a teen with braces. We were laughing so hard I think the manager at the restaurant wanted to kick us out for being so loud.

When we finished eating we split the bill and promised that we would do it again. When I got in to my car I drove home and wanted to finish the paper work that I had brought with me but unfortunately my family had other plans. My father was outside my house playing with my dogs and my mom decides that it would be a good idea to help Sarah in the kitchen; I dropped my bags and ran to the kitchen to tell my mom to step away from the spatula. My brother was playing his video games in the living with the volume all the way up I think it was call of duty which makes so much God damn noise I won't be able to concentrate_, I was better off at the office_.

The rest of the week went by with very little excitement other than at home. With my mom still trying to burn my house down and my brother bugging the hell out of me with his smart ass remarks and acting like a child I think I was going crazy. My dad was the only sane one in this house I guess because even my dogs were acting more like my brother than Jasper was. I seriously need a vacation. The only good thing I looked forward to every day was see my amazing best friend and then Rosalie and I started this daily routine of calling each other every day. We would sometimes talk about her case if I needed more information so I will win it or we would talk about random stuff, even Alice would join our conversation and learned that she really did like Rosalie and found that they had a lot of things in common. I am so glad that they get along so well we even made plan to go out clubbing this weekend. _That would have sucked if they didn't like each other._

**A/N: I hope you liked it we are getting close to Rosalie and Bella telling us their secret. Tell where you think Bella should meet Edward again. And if anyone would like to become my beta please PM me I will need help in future chapter with lemon scenes so if you would like to help me out that would be great. Please review **

**Until next time! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day with the Family

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guy I'll been really busy with finally and trying to enjoy what's left of my summer vacation. Actually I'm still not done enjoying my vacation I'm headed to Havasu so I don't know if I'll update next but we'll see. Before we get started I wanted to thank everyone that has ever review or added me to their alert and their favorites you guy are awesome ILU! now on with the show**

**Song for this chapter: Poker Face by Lady Gaga**

Chapter 8: A Day with the Family

Saturday morning came and as much as I love hanging out with Alice and my new friend Rosalie I wasn't really looking forward to go out tonight. Clubbing wasn't really my thing but somehow I roped into it. _The thing I do for friends_. Not only was I being forced into going to the club but I had to play Bella Barbie with Alice, she just loved dressing me up and doing my hair and makeup. But thank God I had all day to prepare for when Alice came to my house and dress me up like a whore. But I'll worry about that later right now I have to get up and see what mischievous my family has gotten themselves in.

When I finally fully wake up I head down stairs to pure silence, I wonder where my family is I see on the clock above my stove and saw that it 9:30 in the morning. My parent don't usually sleep in this late they're early riser, like really early my dad is used to waking up at 4 am and my mom wakes up at that time too to make sure my dad eat breakfast. I walk to the island in the middle of my kitchen and see that my mom had left me a note saying that her and my dad had gone to the grocery store to buy food because apparently the food I had in my fridge were why too fatting for my dad. _Whatever_. My mom is always trying to put my dad on a diet; I don't see why my dad looks to be in good shape although I could be mistaken. I don't know how my dad handle all those diet because that crap tastes like shit. Since my parents were at the grocery store I wonder where my brother was.

Going back upstairs to see if my brother was still in the guestroom I hear all of my dogs in my parent's room, _I wonder how they ended up there_. I go and let them out there's a good chance that they may have peed in the room if my parent's didn't let them out. When I open the doors the dogs run right pass me like a bat out of Hell (_I guess they really needed to go pee_). I continue my walk to the guestroom and saw that the door was closed, I open it and I see my brother still asleep. I see a perfect chance to fuck with him and not have my parent tell me anything. I think for a second on what I could do to my brother there are so many options but lucky for me I know the perfect thing. As quietly as I can I walk back to my bedroom and go into my closet and I find what I was looking for. I walk back into the guestroom just as quietly as I left. My brother is still sleeping (_thank God_), and I walk ever so slowly to stand right next to him, I don't stand too close for fear of when I sound my air horn that my brother will permanently go deaf. That is not the outcome I want out of this prank. I stand a good 15 feet away from him and as soon as I think I got a good distance from him I press the bottom down and out comes the loudest annoying sound I have ever heard. It was kind of like a honking sound but way more annoying, I trying to cover my ear but it useless.

I don't hold the button for long because as soon as I pressed it and the sound came out my brother jumped up from the bed covering his ears and looked around to see what was going on. When he saw me I was too busy laughing to really pay any attention to that he was trying to get off the bed to get to me. "YOU!" he yells as he gets tangled in the bed sheet and falls to the floor, remind me of when I did that something earlier in the week. I don't give him time to catch me before I run out of the room down the stair and I try to think of a place where I can hide. I hide in the garage between my Range Rover and my red Chevy truck that I still kept from when I was in high school. I can hear Jasper running all over the house in search for me. "Come on Bella, come out and fight me like a man. When I find you I going to kick your ass." I giggle.

"Come out you're only making it worse on yourself" I pretty sure Jasper is really mad at me but I'm having too much fun to care at the moment. Pay back is a bitch, Jasper had it coming he did the same thing to me when I was in high school and I was having a sleepover at my parent's house with all my friends who never wanted to step foot in my house after the stunt Jasper pulled. It might be a few years overdue but I can't complain right now. I kept hearing Jasper yelling me and it kept getting funnier and funnier, but after a while I couldn't hear his voice anymore and I knew he was also hiding away so that when I step foot out of my hiding spot he would get me. _Well it's not going to work big brother_. After about 20 minutes of this weird cat and mouse game I hear my parents coming through the front and calling for me and my brother, I still do not move from my spot just because my parents are here does not mean that my brother won't try to get me back.

"Both of you better come out of your hiding spot right now before I kick both of your asses" my dad yells. This isn't the first time Jasper and I have done this but it is the first time my dad yells at us.

I don't get out of my hiding spot at first at least not until my dad yell for us that I know that he means serious business there is no doubt in my mind that me being 29 years old my dad is not opposed to the idea of kicking my ass. So I finally come out of hiding and go into the living room to find my whole family waiting there just for me. My dad and Jasper looked pissed while I am amused that I actually got my brother back for all the shit he has done.

"What have you two been doing," my dad is staring right at me.

"Bella thought she was funny and scared the shit out of me with an air horn in my face," I giggle sometimes my brother can be a big baby.

"What in God's name would poses you to do that Bella," I feel like a 10 year old getting in trouble it seem like any minute now my dad will put me in time out.

"Well to tell you the truth I just did it to fuck with Jasper," which was the truth I don't lie to my dad, he wouldn't appreciate it.

"At least you were honest," my dad says sarcastically. "You two have got to stop this, I'm sick of you both trying to one up the other now this has got to stop got it." My dad can be really scary at times; it's the cop in my dad that comes out, but most of the times my dad is one of the calmest and relaxed people I know well expect for Jasper.

"Yes we got it," Jasper and I say at the same time. I hear my mom giggling behind me, because no matter how old we are my dad can still manage to make us feel like we're little kids.

"Good now that that all cleared up let's eat breakfast so we can go," my dad says while walking towards the kitchen it doesn't pass me that he said we were going somewhere but where in the hell are they taking us this is not the first time my parent and Jasper have but to LA. They have seen and done almost everything that LA has to offer.

"Wait, where are we going?" I wonder where they could even want to go, but I hope that I get back on time for Alice's make-up torture tonight.

"Oh well your father and I thought that we could spend the whole day together since we don't do that very often," my mom tells us. My mom get really excited when we all hang out together since I don't live in Forks anymore it's hard to get us all together; when they come to visit every couple of months sometimes Jasper doesn't come with them because he's working or his girlfriend won't let him come down to see me, and the few time I am able to go up to visit them I spend most of my time catching up on my cases. So it's not every day that my mom can get us all together, I guess I can suck it up for one day and make my mom happy.

"Oookay but _where_ are we going?" my parent have this weird way of dodging the question they think that if they give a good enough answer that we will stop asking the question but that only spark my curiosity more.

"Um we are going to the Aquarium of the Pacific," oh man that's awesome! I love that place some much, I haven't been though in years. But I see on the clock that it's already 10 in the morning and if we don't leave we won't find any parking, fuck we should really be leave now.

"Okay so you're telling me that you want me to drive you all to Long Beach do you know how far Long Beach is from here?" Even through I'm sure my parent probably don't know where Long Beach is I want to mess with them a little and pretend that I'm indifferent to it.

"Actually no we figured it was close by," my mom says. Just like I thought she doesn't know.

"Just what I thought well mom since its 10 right now and it can about an hour to get all the way to Long Beach so I suggest we all get dress now and get breakfast at McDonald's or something because there really won't be much time to really sit down and eat. So let's go people!" I got so excited that I ran as fast I could leaving my family in the living room.

It only took me only 20 minutes to get ready in some Levi's jean and some random shirt I found in my dresser. Unfortunately I took my family much longer than and I will be lucky if I get to see any of the exhibits at all. When my parent finally rushed down stairs my mom was yelling at Jasper to hurry up and my dad was looking through his pockets for something.

"Oh come on guys we are never going to make it at this rate," now I'm at the point where I'm kind of annoyed my mom makes this big plans for today and I only have a limited amount of time to spend it will them before I go out with the girls. I don't know how I'll have enough energy to do it all. Maybe I should take 5 hour energy thingy to keep myself awake while I'm at the club. _That's actually a good idea_.

"Has anybody seen my wallet?" my dad asks all of us. Like I would know where he put it I wasn't the one who went to the store with them.

"Honey I think you left it in the car why don't we all go out and wait in the car while you look for it" my mom always knows where my dad leaves his shit it like her super power to find my dad's crap, too bad when it comes to her shit she can't find anything she is constantly losing thing and wondering where she put it I guess that's my mom's kryptonite.

"Alright let's go," I grab one of my less expensive purses and my key to the Range Rover and I head to the garage to wait with my mom and brother. It only my dad about 20 seconds to find his wallet in their car and to tell my mom that she was right again, like there was any doubt. Before I hit the freeway I stop at a nearby McDonald's and get everyone a sausage McMuffin the easiest thing to eat without needing a fork and knife.

My dad of course gives me a lecture about driving while eating and that I shouldn't be doing that, but I reminded him that I'm a good driving and nothing will happen I had an amazing teacher (_which was him_) that taught me well. We talk about random in the car there is never a silent moment with the Swan family. My parents ask me about work and if I have gotten any closer to giving them grandkids, to which my brother laughs at. I don't see why he's laughing he's 3 years older and doesn't have any kids either. But I guess it because my parents have given up hope that my brother will procreate. I tell my mom that I am no closer to have those grandkids she wants then I was 9 years ago. My dad most asks about work trying to stir clear from any talk about my love life. I tell him it going good that I love my job and I was thinking about opening my own practice. This seem to have really gotten his attention now, my dad has been telling me that I am too independent to be working for someone like Aro Volturi but I always tell my dad that I'm a little young to be working for myself I needed to work on my clientele and hope that they follow me.

I always admired my dad for going into law enforcement I think that's one of the reason why I become a lawyer so that I can help put the bad guys away kind of like how my dad does it. But that didn't turn out that way, what was meant to put the bad guys away turned into defended the bad guy from their gold digging wives the world works in mysterious ways and I worked with the card I was dealt with. My first year of being a divorce lawyer was hell because I was only given client that didn't give a shit if their wife and kids ate that month; but I sucked it up and did that best that I could to win every case, which I did, that in the years following that I was able to pick and choose the case that I could take. There were a few assholes in the bunch but that was just to throw off the bosses to think I was biased to only the people that really needed my help.

Defending assholes like the ones I have had in the past is one of the things I would like to change if I had my own practice but I know that that is something that is impossible especially in a city like LA. Where the rich assholes are born or sometimes just raised. A lot of rich entrepreneurs like to do business here in LA because all the celebrities that will endorse their business. These rich entrepreneurs usually marry a playboy type that is 20 years younger than them and think that they would never cheat and try to steal their money, but when they do that's where I come in. As much as I hate it I am good at making sure their silicone wives don't take more than half. But in the end it work out for me when I win those case because I then get referred to other people and at the same time I build my clientele.

Working for a law firm like Volturi and Brothers you don't really have much a choose in who you want to represent, most of the client we take or what we are known for is handling Donald Trump types but a lot of them only thing about the money. That is one of the thing I really don't like about Volturi and Brothers because if you don't have the money there is no way in hell you can get a lawyer here to represent you, and that's one of the thing that I wouldn't want at my law firm I want to be able to help everyone I can while mostly the innocent but that's wishful thinking.

My dad and I continue to talk about my future plan as far as my own practice he think that I can really do; my mom also put in her 2 cent and tell me that she's proud no matter what I do, my brother on the other hand says that I'm a little young to be having my own practice which he is right I'm only 29 years old most of the lawyers around me are like in their mid-30s. But I have a lot of drive in me to want to do this I tell my brother that I give myself at least 2 more years at Volturi & Brothers before I reconsider open my practice.

After my parent peep talk and them telling me that they are proud of me, also commenting on what I should do with my life, we now turn to Jasper. My brother when he was growing up he had big dreams for his life but things just got in the way. Jasper had his heart set on being a lawyer but he was to be a criminal defense lawyer. Things ended up not going as planned mostly because of a girl he had dated in high school. So when my brother couldn't go to law school he decided to go to the police academy to be a cop just like our dad. He would have really loved working with dad if he had gotten the chance but his then girlfriend didn't want to live in Forks anymore. So they up and left one day and never looking back he was in the police academy in Arizona, but because Jasper wasn't making as much money as she was hoping he'd make she forced him to go back to school to become a lawyer. As far as I know they moved to Seattle a few years ago in hope the Jasper would want to start law school, I don't think it happened.

This was like a therapy session in my car everybody getting everything out in the open, I'm waiting for my parent to contribute into the session and it seems that I am correct I know by the look on my dad's face that this trip was more than just a visit my family came here to tell me something. Serious that couldn't of pick a better place or time to tell me what really going on why do we have to do it in my car.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you, actually Jasper has something to say too," I knew they were going to do this in the car.

"I kind of figure you were headed that way I mean why else would we be talking about our future if you and mom didn't have anything to contribute to the conversation." I can read my dad's face like an open book I knew the minute we started having an in depth conversation about what next in our lives, my parents would also have plan for the future.

"It's kind of big news and we didn't know when to really tell you Bella."

"Okay will you just tell me already you are starting to freak me out now." The more my dad delays tell me the more I beginning to worry.

"Oh don't be so dramatic it's nothing bad, I got a job offer," wow not what I expected them to say.

"That's great dad I'm proud, but wait you were police chief in Forks what's higher than that".

"I'll get to that but Jasper also got a job offer".

"Okay you guy are killing me with the suspense just tell me already geez," the fact that they keep dancing around what they have to say is really annoying me and if they don't tell me soon I'm just going to go off on them.

"Okay, okay what your father wants to tell you is that he was offered the position of Deputy Chief of police it may be a position lower than what your dad has but he will get a pay increase; and your brother was offered a position as an associate here." That wasn't what I expected. I was so surprised by what they had told me I slammed my foot on the brakes stopping the car and throwing me forward against the steer wheel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH BELLA YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED AN ACCIDENT," my dad yells at me. Holy shit I forgot that I was on the freeway, all the car behind me start to pass me and yell as they do so I flip them the bird.

"I'm so sorry dad it's just that was not what I expected you to say I mean that took me completely by surprise, so you're all moving to California"

"Even better," my mom pauses what even better than moving to California. Oh no, oh no, oh noooooooooo. "We're moving in with you; well it's only temporary till we all find somewhere to live what do you think." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why oh why do they have to come live with me now don't get me wrong I love my family to death but I like living by myself , I like not having to deal with roommate and other people in my house. It's especially nice not having to deal with people in the morning when I'm getting ready for work. The rest of the way to the aquarium I keep telling myself it's only temporary it's only temporary. _God give my patience_.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Has anybody ever tried to scare their siblings with an air horn? I tried but my sister caught me before I got a chance to push the button so it didn't work out. **

**I have a poll going on in my profile so if you guy would vote and help me with deciding how Edward and Bella meet again I'm having a bit of trouble with that I would appreciate it.**

**Please please please review I would like to get up to 20 review before I post the next chapter. My readers are the best so I have no doubts that I will reached my goal. You are all awesome! Until next time. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night wThe Girls

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: So I finally got the Chapter done I hope you like it. I'm so relieved that I got it done when I said that I would. I really need to start being more organized with my time so that next time all of my reader don't wait so long for the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me and this story I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Okay enough talk let's move on to the story.**

**Song for this chapter: Take over Control by Afrojack **

Chapter 9: A Night with the Girls

Spending the day with your family can be so tiring when your mom wants to see everything she sees even if it say DO NOT TOUCH! For goodness sake it says do not touch for a reason and then my brother thought he would get me back for this morning by picking up a sea urchin and trying to put it on me. Thank God he didn't get the chance to because as soon as Jasper picked it up the guy that worked there yelled at Jasper to put the creature down before it pricked him, I don't think Jasper knew that sea urchin were poisonous but I found out he dropped the sea urchin back in the tank causing it to make a splash. That seemed to have pissed the guy that worked there even more but I pulled him aside and told him the my brother was mental ill and didn't know any better that seemed to cool him down and allowed us to stay a little longer.

When we finally made it back to my house it was 5:30 and I still had a few hours before Alice and Rosalie would be coming to my house so I decided it was best to take a nap. I didn't dream of anything this time which I was grateful for, every time I dream about those kids I seem to become more depressed because I know that for me to had that future I would have to get over my trust issues with men and I don't know if I will be able to its been 9 years and I still haven't moved on. It seems that I may never get what I want most.

Even after all these years I still manage to close myself off to the possibility that someone may love me enough to not hurt me. But I never gave them a chance to prove it to me; there were a few hopefuls I just didn't want what happened in college to happen to me again. So I try not to put myself in that position that's one of the reasons why I have fuck buddies rather than boyfriends nowadays. Another reason is just never met anyone that would change my mind about men I knew he was out there somewhere I just didn't know he would find me.

What felt like 10 minutes later I was being woken up by someone jumping up and down on my bed, I pretended to still be asleep so that maybe whoever was trying to wake me would go away, but it didn't work I decided to yell at them.

"Jasper would you knock that the fuck out I'm trying to sleep!" I said all that without even getting out of the bed or even open my eyes.

"Sorry it's not Jasper," I knew that voice and that defiantly was not Jasper crap now that torture begins.

"Alice what do you want it too early for you to be here."

"No it's not silly it almost 9 o' clock so you better get a move on if we want to make it to the club on time." You can never be late to a night club what the hell is she talking about whatever I'll just go along with her madness.

Alice was still on my bed so I guess that mean she wasn't going to leave me alone so I did the one I knew would get Alice to leave me for at least a few minutes, I threw my pillow at the little munchkin.

"Hey no throwing," Alice yell.

"Well that what you get for jumping on my bed on get off so that I can go the bathroom," I wacked her again with the pillow.

"Okay, okay I'm going," she hops off the bed and leave my room.

I lay back on my back just trying to collect my thoughts, I may not like going out to clubs and all that let's face it I'm not as young as I used to be I'm usually in bed by like 11 so it is going to be so hard to stay awake but I have to try new things right. _I hope that I don't make a fool of myself. _

After I have gone to the bathroom and washed my face of any eye bugger that I may have had I call Alice back into my room so that she can start on her Bella Barbie project. I have been really busy this whole week with working on Rosalie case and all my other case that I had completely forgot to ask Alice about her date almost a week ago with that guy Taylor this is good time as any to ask her about it.

"Hey Alice I know I forgot to ask but how was that date you had with that Taylor guy?" I asked while sitting on my vanity so that Alice can start my make-up.

"It was okay I mean he was nice and all but there were no sparks so I don't think I will be going on anymore dates with him."

"That's a shame that you both didn't have more in common."

She shrugs, "it wasn't meant to be I'll know when he comes."

"Yeah I guess you will," was all I said. Even though there are times where I don't want to believe that she has psychic powers but it's mostly just so that she doesn't tell me things I don't want to know, if she think I don't believe she won't tell me what she see in my future. Sometimes you just don't want to know when bad things will happen.

We didn't talk much after that I didn't want to bug her while she was trying to do my make-up it would be better if she concentrated on what she was doing so I don't lose an eye. Ever since I could remember Alice has always played Bella Barbie, I think I was about 6 years old when Alice decided I need a makeover; that was my first one. I hated it, Alice had put so much make-up on that I looked like a prostitute my face was so red from trying to rub off the make-up I thought I would bleed.

I learned really quickly that I always have to do what Alice's say or I'll get a stiletto in my ass even at the age of 6. She can get really scary and demanding when she wants to be. This one time when I was about 9 years old I flat out refused to get my make-up done; Alice chased me around my house and just about tied me to the chair in the living room while my parents watched and laughed at my misery.

"Alice are you almost done my ass is starting to fall asleep," I whined.

"Oh quit your whining I almost done then you can go rub your ass," she giggled.

"Thank you that's just what I need to rub my ass and make sure that I didn't break my tailbone again."

She giggles. Of course my pain causes her to laugh, like it isn't funny about fracturing your tailbone right.

I was anxious she see what Alice had done to me, she usually doesn't let me see until she is completely done. Since the time when we were little Alice has improved immensely with doing make-up no wonder she had majored in fashion design and cosmetology in college. God Alice could have been big in the fashion industry but I guess life had other plans for her.

My God this shit is taking fooorevvver I just want this torture to be over with, I think I have been sitting in this chair for like 2 hours what the hell could Alice be doing to me. I hope she isn't putting too much make-up I don't want to have any guys come up to me to ask for sex, because that would be fucked up.

"Okay I'm finally done now you can look in the mirror." Alice says.

"Finally what the hell where you doing to me that took so long."

"Look and you will see." Alice was being very cryptic.

I saw in the mirror what Alice had done to me and it looked amazing, she didn't put a lot of foundation on me which I was grateful for but she put all her focus on my eyes. She used dark color to give me the smoky eye look which came out awesome, and she had put dark red lipstick on me, I have to admit I looked sexy. Alice did better than I ever imagined.

"WOW, you did amazing Alice, thank you." I sing praises to her.

"Well you're welcome all in a day's work," she giggles.

"So have you picked out what I'm going to wear or am I going naked?"

"No you are not going to the club naked, I found a dress in your closet that would be perfect for tonight let me get it."

Alice went into my closet to get the dress; _I like how Alice comfortable enough to just go into my closet_, I think sarcastically. When Alice came back into the room she came back with my black lace- trim ruched dress from Victoria Secret I brought years ago but have never wore it. She was right it was perfect for tonight.

"Okay I agree with the dress but what about shoes?" I ask Alice.

"You have so many shoes that it was hard to find the perfect pair but I finally did, thank God I thought I would be stuck in your closet all night trying to look for some shoes. Here I have them right here." Alice bent down and reached under my bed for a box, to which I immediately recognized to be a pair of Carlos Santana high heels. She open the box and inside where a pair of black Destiny Platform Pumps, those where one of my favorite pair.

"Once again you are so right." I grab the dress and box of shoes and went into my bathroom to go change into my Alice approved club attire. I had to be very careful not to mess up my make-up or else Alice would kill me.

Once I was done changing I plugged in my curling iron I started to just curl the end I didn't really make a big deal out of my hair it usually naturally wavy but I just want to touch it up a little. When I finished and walk out of my bathroom Alice was waiting for me in my room and was bouncing excitedly on my bed, I think Alice had a little too much sugar today.

"I see you're excited," I raise an eyebrow to Alice.

"Well of course I am," she says sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be I mean this is like once in a life time acutance that I actually get you to come out with me, I'm so excited." She screamed out. God this is going to be a long night, I need a drink like now. When I was 18 Alice could not for the life of her get me into the clubs I never really liked going out because I spent most of my time studying and when I turn 21 I started studying for my Bar exam that took most of my time. There were times when I would forget I had to go to work because I was studying. The very few times I have ever been to a club were because I was forced to or else my textbooks would get it. So I had to comply. But every time I go I seem to always leave early not because I hooked up with some sexy ass man but because I get so bored I just had to leave. So after a while Alice stopped making me go with her which I have to say was the answer to my prayers.

"Alice please go easy on me okay if I don't want to be there that long don't make me stay," I stressed to her.

"Okay, okay I'll go easy on you only if you get at least 2 guys number."

"1 guy's number and you go yourself a deal."

"Fine only 1, shake hands." I shook her hand to seal the deal

"We have ourselves a deal then."

Oh man is this going to be easy, getting one guys is nothing all I have to do is brush my breast accidentally against some random guys arm and I'm gold. Most men are boob guys but once in a while I get the one guy that is an ass man but that not a problem I just change up my game a little and show them the junk in the trunk. I may not have a big ass like Kim Kardashian but it's not flat either, I have more of a Jessica Biel ass, I have to thank my mom for that one.

When Alice was finally finished with me we went downstairs to see if Rosalie had gotten here yet, but instead saw my parents on the couch making out like teenage, it was not a pretty sight.

"OH GROSS, what are you guys doing?" I pretend to be grossed out but in reality I'm not I'm happy to see that my parent are still as in love as they were when they first got married.

"Oh be quiet it's not like you don't do it either." Well my dad got me there, I love kissing it so much more intimate than having sex. You can have sex with anyone and not give a shit, who they are the next morning but when you kiss someone you give everything you have to the other person.

"Alright you got me there dad, but come on that why you have a room in my house to do with whatever you like. I really like that couch I don't you to define it with your parent sex." My dad knows I'm messing with him I do the same thing when I'm at their house, I just think it weird that my parents make out on the couch. Not only is it weird for any kid to see their parent kissing but it's even weirder when your parents make funny noise when they are kissing. Which is what my parents do it sounds like they're eating each other's faces literally, that's why Jasper and I always ask them to take it to their room.

"We are not going to have 'parent sex'," my dad laughs. "We were just watching a movie and a scene reminded us of a date your mom and I had and we got all sentimental that all."

"Yeah okay whatever you say dad." In the background I could hear Alice giggling the whole time.

"Has Rosalie gotten her yet?" I ask my parents

"No, no one has come." My mom tell me, while the good thing is that we still have time before we have to go the club so Alice and I sit down with my parents to see what they watching which was _The Notebook_. Oh come on seriously I know this movie makes people cry (because Alice cried) but I didn't know that it made people horny. From the look on my parent's face when I came down the stair it looked like they just about to rip each other clothes off. Ewww!

We didn't have to wait long for Rosalie to arrive at my house which I had to thank God for because I really didn't want to be here while my parents are watching _The Notebook_ just in case they really do decide to take a little further than just making out.

We had all decide that it would be better to get some sort of transportation to the club because none of us wanted to drive especially we were going to be drinking. I had suggested take a cab but it seems to not have sit well with Alice or Rosalie, neither of them told me why they didn't want to take a cab; whatever. So when Rosalie had arrived at my house image my surprise when rolls up in a black 2010 Rolls Royce Phantom with a driver (_I wonder if you're all going to fit in the back sit_).

"Holy Shit! Where did you get this fucking awesome car Rosalie." Man this is an amazing piece of machinery, fuck what I wouldn't give to own one of this car.

"Oh it's my ex mother-in-laws she let me borrow it for the night, she still really loves me I think I was her favorite daughter-in-law. So what do you think?" I was bouncing with excitement.

"Someone pinch me this is like a dream come true I've always want to own of this but riding in it will do for now. This is so exciting." Alice was practically screaming with excitement. She and I are so much alike that it didn't surprise me the Alice would want the same car although I doubt that we would want them the same color.

"Nope this is no dream so let's get in the car and head out and party like it 1999." Wait what did she seriously say that. I could no longer hold in my laughter.

"Seriously party like its 19-9-9," I said while laughing. "Rosalie I think that you need to find some new catch phrases." By now I could Alice giggle and I'm still laugh.

"Fine," Rosalie huffed. "But that phrase may be old but it's still a good one."

"Sure it is," Alice says while rolling her eyes.

"Alright enough chit chat let's go." I was starting to get a little impatient at this point, if we don't leave now I'm going back into my house and I am not coming back out.

"Okay kids go and have fun but not too much and be very careful and don't talk to stranger." My dad tells us, I can't tell if her joking or not. My parent were standing in the door way seeing us off

"Okay we won't." All three of us say in unison. And then we were off.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ADL~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ADL~~~~~~*~~~

The car had stopped in front of the nightclub called LAX in Hollywood; from the car I can already see that there was no chance of us getting into the club there were so many people in line waiting to get in. I get out of the car and wait on the curb for the girls. It wasn't a cold night but not warm either it was a typical weather in California for September. Rosalie walked ahead of us right up to the bouncer and told him her name and he let us right in, now I was impressed.

"How did you do that Rose?" I guess Alice was thinking the same as I was.

"Oh I own this club." My mouth fell open and so did Alice's, who would have thought that Rosalie owned this club all of my friends that had been here had nothing but good thing to say about it.

"Really wow I've heard so many great thing about this place this is going to be so much fun." Now I was screaming with excitement.

"Well thanks this was the first club I open just by myself I have 2 other ones, unfortunately the 3rd one isn't completely mine half belong to my ex-husband."

Whoa I can't believe I didn't know this about her and I'm her lawyer, what the hell.

"Why did I know about these properties?" I'm not really mad at her I'm just kind of frustrated this is really important and could affect my case.

"Um because they're under a different name." Rosalie looked kind of nervous at this point and was shifting her feet.

"Look Rose I'm not mad but I need to know everything that could affect the case, are these the only businesses you have."

"Yes there are the only ones we put them under different name so that the other couldn't use it against the other if were to ever divorce so you see it worked out for the better." She does have a point but sometimes lawyer do not play fair and her ex-husband could very much use this against Rose and her family to get more money which I cannot allow.

"That may be true but we don't know that for sure your husband could very well turn on you and ask for more money."

"Hey, hey enough of that talk we are there to have fun not talk about impending dooms so let's save that talk for Monday morning in the office." Alice had cut in, she had stayed quiet up under now but I guess she was just waiting for the right time to step in.

"You're right I'm sorry Rosalie we can talk about this another time."

"Yes of course I will tell you everything you want to know." Whether she knows it or not I need to know everything about her life because there may be some time that her husband's lawyer can use against us and I don't want to lose my new friend's money.

While we walked through the door into club you can hear the music and feel the bass as you walk for once in my life I felt young and alive like I didn't need to worry about anything.

Rosalie led us to the V.I.P section and right as we were sitting down 2 guys come up to us asking if we wanted anything to drink that is what I call customer service, I started with a sex on the beach while the girls had a cosmopolitan. As I was drowning my drink the music kept getting better and better and I really need to get on the dance floor. I dragged the girls with me on the dance floor when I heard one of my favorite songs it was 'Take over control' by AfroJack, I was swaying to the music so seductively I didn't give a shit who was staring at me.

As the music kept play and the drinks kept flowing I found myself grinding up Rosalie and Alice against me. I didn't have a care in the world I was living life to the fullest. I excused myself from the girl sandwich to go the bar and get another drink, I thought I would crank it a notch and order an adios mother fucker. Holy Shit! This thing taste amazing and now I'm starting to feel the buzz. It took me forever to walk back to Rosalie and Alice I had to keep stopping to collect myself and watch my steps so that I didn't fall on anyone. About half way toward the girls I stopped again and I look up to see where exactly the girls where but instead I see across the bar a guy with bronze colored hair. I thought I would never see Dr. Cullen but here he is right in front of my eyes.

I walk back the way I came just to get a close look of the Greek God. I kept drinking my liquid courage maybe I won't make a complete ass of myself when I go talk to him. When I finally got back to the bar to see the sexy doctor I now saw what had been bronze hair from across the room was now brownish blonde hair up close. I think I'm starting to hallucinate, I think my mind is trying to tell me something maybe that I should take a chance on love again, that or its telling me that I'm going crazy.

Feeling down and really not in the mood to dance I walk back to the V.I.P section and see that Alice and Rosalie are already sited.

"Hey what took you so long we thought we thought that you found some hot guy and were having sex in the bathroom," Rosalie said.

_I wish_, I thought to myself.

"Oh I thought I saw someone I know but it turn out it was them."

"OOOh." They both said.

The rest of the night mostly went like it did early in the evening with dancing and drink, although I wasn't as enthusiastic as I was early but I put on a good face.

Our night finally came to an end around 3 in the morning or so I think, I'm so drunk I don't even know what day it is. We piled into the car or at least trying to, I'm clumsy by nature so let's just say I didn't make it in the car the first trying but you must try, try again.

We all ended up at my house I told Alice and Rosalie that they could sleep in the guestroom and that was right next to my parent's room and across from Jasper's room, and I got to sleep in my room all by myself. Thank God, I don't think I could deal with people sleeping in my bed. I was really too tired to care what I slept in so I just took off my stilettos and once I hit the pillow I was out. _That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen._

**A/N: I hope that no one takes a offence to the mental ill comment about Jasper, I mean no disrespect I have worked for a hospital before that is mostly for mental ill patients and I have got to say they are one of the nicest and sweetest patient that I have every known. I absolutely loved them and grow attached to some of them. But other than that I hope you liked the chapter. If anyone is interested in being a beta for me please PM me.**

**please review I love hearing your comment even the mean ones.**

**Until Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Weekend To Remember

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to write this but school was killing me and life just got in the way. I now hope to have more time to write my story. I also I finally found a beta reader who I can count on, she's awesome and I want to give a big thanks to my beta Cattinson. I hope everyone enjoy, now enough talk let's get the show on the road.**

**Song for this chapter: Don't Fight It- 10 Years**

Chapter 10: A Weekend to Remember

It's funny how if you think of someone enough you start to dream about them or you start to see them everywhere you go. A few days after my girls' night out that's exactly what started to happen_._ After sleeping in for a few hours after clubbin' I don't know how I manager it but I was able to get off the bed without hurting myself. The girls and I thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house; fresh air would do our hangovers some good. Well the fresh air turn out to be not such a good idea because I just wanted to puke so with ended up going to Starbucks where I could have sworn that I saw Edward. I guess I was hallucinating again because when I turned back to see if was really him a young guy with black hair was stand in his place.

I really need to get a life.

That didn't stop my mind from play trick on me, as the week went on I did the same thing I do any other week I went to work, had lunch with Rosalie and Alice, took my parents and brother out to dinner, and still anywhere I went I saw him everywhere. It was getting to the point where I didn't even want to go out anywhere because I would see him somewhere. I tried to keep a busy as possible but sometimes it didn't work and with my parents going back to Forks to pack up their lives to came live in L.A I wouldn't have anyone but my dogs to occupy my time.

When my parent left on Thursday of that week my house never seemed quieter than it was at that moment after that night I don't think I would have been able to handle but I guess I would have to manage.

Friday morning went much like the rest I mostly worked on Rosalie's case, I finally had gotten the information I needed from her so I had to figure out a strategy plan. At lunch today it was only Alice and I, Rose had business to attend to I didn't want to go without her all three of us had become inseparable but I was really hungry and didn't have any food with me so I had to go out and eat.

"Hey Alice where do you want to go eat to today, your chose."

"Um how about some Chinese food I have been curving it lately oh and then we can go to yogurt land or something." Great just what she needs more sugar.

"Yeah that's fine with me; let's go to P.F Chang's in Santa Monica I love that place."

It took us able 20 minutes to get to the restaurant and while in the car I had to make reservation because no matter what time of the day it is the place is always packed. Once we got there we were sited right away and we started off with some chicken lettuce wraps then ordered some fried rice, lo Mein, and some Mongolian beef. Alice actually ordered some wonton soup also saying that she couldn't mess up her diet completely. We talk about really mundane thing just catching up in each other's lives, well catching up on Alice's life she mostly talked since she's the one with a life outside of work and interesting thing always seem to happen to her.

We didn't stay long, we ate then we left back to the office I didn't want to spend too much time out eating lunch I wanted to get back to work.

"Hey Bells what are you doing this weekend?" Alice asked while walking into my office and sat down on my couch.

"Um I'm not sure probably nothing why." I'm doing the best to answer her and pay attention to the paperwork in front of me.

"Well I was wondering if we could do a girls weekend/sleepover or something at your house." Okay if she wanted my attention she now has it.

"Um Alice I don't know if that a good idea I looking forward to a quiet weekend and maybe take my dogs to the beach."

"Well you could still take your dogs to the beach we'll just go with you it will be so much fun." She squealed.

"Yeah it will be so much fun." I tried to make my voice sound like I was actually excited but who was I kidding I really want to have a quiet weekend with no body but my dogs around, I guess that wasn't happening. "I guess we can do a sleepover thing at my house." Alice jumped off the couch she was sitting on and run to me to give me her version of a bear hug.

"YEAH! I can't wait to tell Rosalie, I'm going to go call her right now," and with that she was gone.

I guess there are worst thing in life than having your best friend and new friend come to your house and want to spend time with you. Then again no one has ever since Alice hyped up on Mountain Dew other than me and it's scary, I'll have to tell her that I do not have that kind of soda in my house and I would prefer it that way.

Since Alice had decided that she wanted to spend the weekend at my house I had to go grocery shopping since I hadn't done so and I asked my housekeeper Sarah not to, so now _I_ have to. When I was finished for the day that was the first thing I did, I hate grocery shopping you either buy too little or too much and sometimes when you get home you remember what you forget to buy. I really should probably start making a list of shit I need to buy that way I don't have this problem but I don't.

It took me at least an hour to get food for my house and stuff I think we would need at a sleepover; it mostly crap, junk food the works. Alice had told that she would be at my house as soon as she could, I thought that would at least give me a couple of hours to get the house ready for them like change the sheets, pick whatever mess I may have and maybe shower, but to my utter surprise and disappointment she was right behind me.

"Finally where have you been?" that's the first thing that Alice asked me as we were entering my house. What?

"I was at the grocery store, why?"

"Well it's because I was here half an hour ago and you weren't here." _Oh_.

"I had to go to buy some food for this sleepover of yours so that we wouldn't starve."

"Oh okay what did you buy anything good," and just like that she forgot what we were talking about.

"Junk food mostly but I also got some other stuff for me to eat next week." For once in my life I didn't buy too much of anything, it's not like I'm ever home so why let the food go to waste.

While Alice was getting the food ready for when Rosalie came I went upstairs to prepare the room for my guests. Since Alice has already claimed a room in my house I decided to give Rosalie my parent's room for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~ADL~~~~~~~~~~~ADL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ADL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rosalie finally showed up at my house for our little sleepover turned into a mini party including alcohol. I could not believe that Rosalie was able to carry all of the booze she brought. She had about 10 bags filled with bottles of all different kinds. Finally my weekend was starting to turn around.

It took me no time to pour myself a shot of Petron and really start to loosen up. I was never the type to drink, I was such a light weight that just 1 long island iced tea would get me tipsy. So I usually reframed from alcohol, but tonight I didn't give a shit I was in the confine of my home so I could get as fucked up as I wanted to.

After pouring myself a 2nd shot Alice and Rosalie decided to join me in my quest for inebriation. It didn't take long for all of us to become skunk drunk and to start talking shit.

"Why don't youuuuevr go ot?" Alice asked me slurring a bit

"I no know I nev find someone ood enough." I'm pretty sure I wasn't even talking in English.

"At'sgooood, men are allllassoles." Strangely enough I understood what Rosalie was saying maybe it was like our own language. Oh man that bitchin'

"No they ain't you ave to dig epp in there." Wow since when did Alice get all philosophical.

"You're ight, this shotttt are sooooood I think I want anotter." I don't even know how I'm still standing with how many shots and mixed drinks I've had. But like all things what goes up must come down and down I went and hard, and that was the last thing I remember.

~~~~~~~~~ADL************ADL~~~~~~~~~~~ADL***********ADL~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh God, my head hurts_

This is reason why I never drink alcohol; I always take it too far.

I really don't remember what happened last night or how I managed to fall asleep on the floor of my living room. I can feel the sun on my legs which mean I forgot to close the curtain in the living room. I slowly get up from where I was laying and come to realize that not only does my head hurt but my whole body as well.

When I get myself straighten out and look to see the damage to my house I look over the couch I was behind and see that Rosalie and Alice are both passed out on the couch spooning. Well it more like Rosalie spooning Alice and Alice trying to hug my couch. It was the funniest shit I have ever seen and I intent on taking a lot of pictures and maybe blackmailing them later on, if I ever need to.

I went in search for my phone to take the picture since I wasn't sure at this particular moment where my camera was. I found my phone in the last place I would think to put it, in between Rosalie and Alice. My phone was sticking up from its place in between both of their bodies, so I tip toed as quietly as I could over to them and ever so slowly pulled the phone out.

_Yes! _I did it without waking them up.

I took a few pictures in different positions and it didn't even wake them. Well not until I tried to get up close and personal did they start to wake up. The first one to stir was Rosalie and when she started to move around, it woke up Alice in process. They both ended up waking up at the same time just in time to see me taking my last picture.

"Bella what the hell are you doing and please stop its creepy?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh nothing just taking some pictures to blackmail you and Alice in the future with, so don't mess with me." I laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Alice questioned.

I go through my phone to show them the picture I just took of them. "Well Alice since you asked so nice here let me show you." I showed the first picture I took of them where I am standing over them for a good distance and Rosalie is in the same the position I found them both in when I first woke up which is Rosalie spooning Alice from behind, her head is right behind Alice's which make it look like Rosalie is smelling Alice's hair. Alice looks happy just hugging my couch.

"OH MY GOD! Delete that picture immediately!" Alice and Rosalie yell at the same time

"Haha you're kidding right there is no way in hell that I am deleting this picture what if I need it in the future." I need this as leverage for when Alice is in one of her shopping mood and I don't feel like tagging along.

"Are you fucking kidding me you better delete that before I kick your ass." Rosalie threatens.

"Ya'll can just kiss my ass because there is no way that I am deleting it, so anyone want breakfast hmm?" They were both glaring at me and didn't say anything. "No one, fine more for me."

I made myself some French toast and I even made some for the girls so they would say that I wasn't a good host. I was already half way through with my breakfast when they came into the kitchen a served themselves. They still weren't talking to me which I guess means that they were giving me the silent treatment.

"Oh would you guys give it a rest it not like I won't do some crazy shit that you can blackmail me with so get over it."

They shared a look then looked back at me, "You're right we forgive you, just remember karma's a bitch." Alice tells me, she is right though every time I do something to her it always finds a way to bite me in the ass.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now what do we have planned for today?" I wasn't really in the mood to do much today I just wanted to stay in and nurse my hangover. But knowing Alice that was not an option so might as well go with the flow.

"Well I was thinking we might go to the beach like you wanted to with the dogs." Alice suggests; it's not a bad idea I'm pretty sure that my dogs are just aching to go outside.

It took us a few hours to get ready and feel well enough to actually step outside of my house but we did it only because we took really dark sunglasses, really strong pills and coffee. It didn't really take me very long to round up my dogs they're always excited to leave the house.

The 20 minute drive to the beach was very entertaining, I didn't realize that Rosalie doesn't really like dog until all of them were together in the back sit. My German Shepherd Lilo was trying his best to get to Rosalie's face to lick it while my Pitbull Sammy was trying to bite off her fingers but surprisingly my Husky Demon was sitting down watching all of this go down. Rosalie was screaming at the top of her lungs to make them stop, but seriously what could I do while drive Alice was no help either she was too busy laughing.

When I stopped the car Rosalie practically jumped out of my car to get away from my dogs.

"Claim down Rose we're here and the dogs won't torture you any more." I just couldn't stop laughing while Rose was wiping her face of my dogs slim from her body.

"Alice is sitting in the back sit on our way back got it." Rosalie said while pointing at the both of us."

"Sure Rose whatever you say." Alice waved her hand not caring where she sits.

"Okay what are you guys going to do seeing is how I doubt that you would want to go take a walk with me on the beach with my dogs." I asked

"You would be right in that assumption I am not going anywhere near your dogs ever again." Rosalie says glaring at me.

"Well there's a spa not far from here that we could just walk to and on our way to the spa its go through some store that we could definitely shop at." Alice suggests.

"Oh thank God I really need a spa day after what had to endure in that back sit." Rosalie shivers.

"Oh come on claim down it wasn't that bad at least they didn't try to hump you, so count your blessings because if ever happens you will be traumatized for life" I laugh.

Man if looks could kill Rose would have killed me.

While the girls start walk away to go to the spa and shopping (_yuck!),_ I get my dogs ready to take a walk with me by putting on their leashes. The girls and I promised to get together later on in the day to have lunch after they finish with whatever they planned on doing. Knowing Alice she would take 4 hours at the spa and another 4 hours shopping so I wasn't really holding my breath on us getting together for lunch.

I had parked my car somewhat close to the Santa Monica Pier so that I didn't have to walk very far to take the dogs up to the pier and still be able to walk on the beach. The dogs had finally claimed down after the excitement they had inside the car, thank God I would not have been able to handle all of them if they were pulling on the leashes.

Since we are in no hurry I walk as slowly as I can to stretch out this walk and trier my dogs out. They love playing in the sand, Lilo likes to kick sand up in the air and tries to catch it will her mouth while the other dogs just eat it out the floor. Their always good for a chuckle.

I wasn't really playing much attention to where I was going I was letting the dogs lead me, which in reality shouldn't have been a good idea because who knows where they would take me but I didn't seem to care much today I was going with the flow. But I guess I really should have been more attention because as I was starting to daydream of a certain green eyed doctor, I hear one of my dogs growling. Then all of a sudden I see Demon leap up and try to bite someone, luckily the person jumped back before anything could happen.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry he's usually very friendly with people. Bad dog!" I scold Demon still not looking up to see the person that my dog almost bit. But when I do finally look up to see who this person was, to say that I was surprised is an understatement.

"Holy…Dr. Cullen, I mean Edward. I am so sorry about my dog." You know for someone who almost got bitten by a Husky puppy he looked oddly happy. He still looked as sexy as ever even without they lab coat and the dress pants and the bottom down shirt with the tie.

"It's okay really, I was taken aback by something so small trying to bite me but it's fine he was probably protecting you." Wow, man if that would have been me I would have been pissed. Although it is a good thing that he's not upset.

"Yeah I guess you're right but it's weird though he's never done that before, he's usually really friendly with everybody."

"I guess I just give off that vibe to dogs to attack me." Edward chuckles.

"If that's true, that's really sad" I giggle.

There was a bit of awkward silence between I was about ready to just walk away so as not to embarrass myself with stupid questions but Edward had decided to take matters into his own hands.

"So what are you doing out here this sunny Saturday morning at the beach?" Edward asked me.

"Um well other than walking my dogs, I like to come out here to think it's very peaceful and my friend are up the street at some sort of spa place. What are you doing out here?"

"Wow they're all your dogs, I have trouble take care of 1 how do you do it with 3. Anyways I am new in town and a coworker that I had to go visit the Santa Monica Pier he said it was like a rite of passage or something." So he was new to LA will maybe I could be his tour guide.

"Yeah I guess this would be one of the places to go if you were new here but there are plenty of non-touristy places you can go to."

"Really, have you lived in LA for long time that maybe you can show me this non touristy places?" He asked curiously.

Hmmm… if I didn't know any better I would say that he was flirting with me or it might just be the alcohol that was still in my system. I have to play this by ear I don't want to say something stupid.

"Umm actually I have lived here for a couple of years now I went to law school at USC and I'll lived here ever since, I think I like it here so much that I wouldn't want to live anywhere else even my hometown."

"What was your hometown like if I may ask?" I guess he wanted us to get to know each other; I'm totally cool with that I wanted to know everything about this very gorgeous doctor.

"I don't mind but is it okay that we continue walking I was hoping to take the dogs to the pier?"

"Sure no problem," since my dogs had fallen asleep I had to wake them up so that we could continue to walk and make our way to the pier.

"So you want to know what Forks is like, well to tell you the truth it is very I mean very boring there not much to do for fun unless you travel to Port Angeles which the next city over but seriously there nothing to do. Forks is under a constant cover of rain clouds and there is a lot of tree, you would think you were in the forest, and it's such a small town that everybody knows your business and gossips like crazy." As much as I loved living there it wasn't home anymore Los Angeles was.

"That actually sound peaceful well except the knows everyone's business thing that would get annoying really quickly" he giggles.

I also giggle, "Believe me it did when someone's kid did something whether it was good or bad the neighbors had to know about it, which went double for me and my brother since we are the Chief of Police kids."

"You have a brother? Is he older or younger?"

"My brother is older by a couple of years his name is Jasper. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes actually I have a little brother Emmett he's 4 years younger than me," hmm I wonder what he's brother looks like.

We talked back and forth with each other and learned a lot about him, he talk about growing up in Chicago to why he chose to come all the way to Seattle to complete his residency. Edward said that he wanted to get out on his own and that he had only dreamed of working at Harborview Medical Center. I told him that my coming to LA to attention USC had but my dream since I was a little girl and becoming a divorce attorney was my way of helping people, even if all I was doing was helping certain people get out of a horrible marriage.

"You know what I don't understand if you wanted to work at Harborview so bad how you ended up at Kaiser Permanente here in California?" I asked Edward.

"That's a good question and it a long story but to sum it up there was something that had happened and I was trying to run away from the bad memories." He looked so sad for a minute he looked out to the ocean and stared at the waves crashing but when he looked back to me he smiled I could help but smile back. When we reach the pier I had asked him if he would prefer going up to the pier or if he would like to continue on the beach. He didn't care he said whatever I like would be fine with him, so I chose the pier. We continued to talk about random stuff like what our hobbies are, favorite color, favorite place to eat, even talk about favorite movie. Which I learn that he like to play softball and like me likes to read; he's favorite color is blue, he loves to eat at In-n-Out just like me, also he just love the movie The Other Guys which I just had to laugh about because I also like that movie. I told him that I like to cook, that my favorite color is also blue which made him laugh, and other than In-n-Out I loved eating at this little restaurant called Golden Ox. My movie of chose would have to be Transformer, he didn't seem to believe me but I was dead serious I even told him that I used to watch the cartoon that used to come on. Apparently he also used to watch it; we got into about argument about who was better Optimus Prime or Bumblebee. I'm team Bumblebee and Edward is team Optimus Prime.

We walked to the end of the pier where people usually come to fish I like to came and watch them catch fishes. We were standing there for a few minutes in complete silence it felt nice, I felt my dogs at my feet laying down.

Once again Edward broke the silence. "So I was wondering I know we don't know each other very well but I was hoping that maybe you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" OH MY GOD! He's asking me out.

"Yes I would love to go out with you." _That's right play it cool don't embarrass yourself_.

"Well since I still don't know anything around here other than In-n-Out we can go wherever you like." Hmm so many chooses I can't even think a just one restaurant.

"There are so many restaurants I'm sure we can come up with one. Do you want to come over to my house or would you like me to come over to yours."

"How about I meet you at your house and here we should exchange number so that you can text me your address." Yes! I cannot believe that this gorgeous man just asked me on date and now he wants my phone number.

He gave me his cell number after I had given him mine and he promised to text me to get my address and to tell me for sure at what time we would be going out. He told me he wished he could stay longer to talk but he had to be getting home because he had a shift this afternoon, so we said our good-byes and he left but not before he trying to say good-bye to my dogs but Demon tried to bite him again. _Thank God the other dogs didn't try to bite him._

After Edward left I stayed at the pier for a few minutes before I got the call from the girls to go and have lunch. I didn't tell the girl while we were at lunch that I had a date with a very handsome doctor I didn't want to jinx it. I was so excited though I could not wait. _Why couldn't tomorrow come any sooner?_

**A/N: I hoped everybody enjoyed this chapter. There is more Edward and Bella to come just you wait. **

**Please leave me a review I love hearing what everyone has to say, the good and the bad**

**Until next time! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories of A Lost Brother

**I Changed my Pen Name!**

**Hey everybody sorry about the wait I was a little busy at work. I know some of you are probably annoyed that I haven't updated in a while or as frequently as I used to and I apologize for that. I hope that this chapter makes up for that and if it doesn't well I'll just have to make it up to all of you in the next chapter.**

**I want to thank my amazing Beta reader Cattinson, love ya **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer sure does.**

**Song for this chapter: Everytime You Go by 3 Doors Down**

Chapter 11: Memories of A Lost Brother

When the girls and I got back to my house I was exhausted I told the girl if they want to do something tonight that I absolutely must take a nap and they all agreed. Having to wake up this morning early than I would have liked to and having been out of the house for most of the morning really was not the best plan. I was even too lazy to put the dogs away instead I just let the dogs into my room so that they wouldn't disturb Alice and Rosalie.

But sleep did not come easy for me when I finally settled into my bed with all of my dogs lying in the bed with me. I kept thinking about this afternoon and if I was making a mistake by going on a date with Edward so soon maybe it would be better if you got to know each other a little more and talked over the phone or text or even email before we took the next step. I don't know if I could take another man hurting me I nearly didn't survive the last one.

I kept thinking and thinking if I was doing the right thing by going on a date with this man. I look at the and saw that it was nearly 4 o'clock in the afternoon and if I want to get any rest before Alice and Rosalie drag me around town I'm going to need to take a nap. So I finally shut off my brain and fell into peaceful sleep.

I slept for a good couple of hours and I still kind of felt tried. I wish that I could have gotten more sleep but I doubt the girls will let me sleep but since I haven't heard a peep from them I might as well try and take advantage of that but my dogs were moving so much and kicking me, they were making it hard to fall back asleep. I wonder what my dogs were dreaming about because they seem very active all three of them are kicking and what looks like running. They looked so cute when they are sleep and not acting like demons. When I turn over to see the clock I saw that it was 7 and I decided to I had slept enough and I would go downstairs to make some dinner for everyone.

I wasn't in the mood to make a big dinner so I just decided to make some Mexican rice and grill some steaks I'll probably be the only one to eat this but I didn't care. When I finished cooking and eating I went back upstairs to see if anyone was asleep even the dogs. I poked my head into Alice's room first since it was closest to the stairs and then to Rosalie's to see that they were both knocked out cold. I then went to my room to see if the dogs had woken up so that I could take them outside to do their business. Usually if my dogs are in the room with me and I leave the room my dogs are immediately alerted to when I leave the room but today it was like they were dead to the world. But the minute I step back into my room I saw my dogs wide awake and saw that Lilo had my dirty underwear in her mouth while my other dog just sat there watching her destroy my underwear.

"Lilo what do you think you're doing" I whisper yelled. That seem to have gotten her attention but it didn't stop her from tearing my thong. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran towards her and tried to take the thong from her but she was too smart for me and made a run for it and hid under my bed. Shit I doubt that I will get her out from under there any time soon, so instead I told the other dogs to follow me outside. After I left my room and let the other dogs out, and like I knew she would I saw Lilo sitting my dining room table waiting to be let out without my underwear in her mouth.

With nothing else to do I went into the living room to watch some T.V to pass the time but to my surprise there wasn't shit on which sucked, but now what am I suppose to do with my time. So I guess I have to start thinking of something to occupy my time, I went to my office to so some work on some of my cases but before I did that I had to let my dogs back in and put up the baby gate of the stairs so that they wouldn't go upstairs and disturb the girls sleep.

I walked into my office followed by all three of my dogs, my office is not really that small but not over the top huge. My office just also happens to be my library too, filled with everything kind of book imaginable from law book to reading books; from romance to horror, you name it I probably have it. I have been building up this library since I was born of course my parent's helped me out. I still have all the baby books that they used to read to me. This room is my favorite in the whole house my bedroom doesn't even compare. I could stay in here for hour and hide away from everything outside the door and not give a shit. I could live without the clothes and shoes in my bedroom closet even the food in the kitchen but not my books they bring me so much peace.

I had been working on cases in my office for about hour I look up from the computer to check on what the dogs are doing and I see that they were right across lying on the large rug that covers most of my office floor playing with their toys. It was getting later and later I doubt the girls and I will be going anywhere at this point due to the time and at this point I am too lazy to actually want to dress up and go anywhere so I just continued to work. But as fate would have it I wouldn't get to work on my cases anymore because not 10 second later Alice comes barging into my office and run straight to my desk.

"Hey Alice what up?" I ask curiously.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP?" She yells at me

"Um because I didn't know that I had to, what's your problem?"

"We were supposed to go out tonight but now we can't because by the time we all shower, get ready, leave the house it will too late and I don't think that we would even be able to make it inside the club. So what the hell!" Now how in the hell was I suppose to know that she want me to wake her up so that we could go out she should have told me.

"Look I don't know why you are so upset it not like you told me that you needed a wakeup call and what do I look like a hotel that caters to you, you have a phone set your damn alarm. Alice look I don't need this shit right now I told you I want a quiet weekend of just doing nothing but go to the beach and walking my dogs." I was start pissed the more she tries to argue with me.

"I just want to have fun, your my best friend and new friend is that so bad GOD why couldn't you put on your face and play along" she huffs.

"When I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood when I'm not don't force me to pretend. I even told you beforehand that I would be in the mood, why push you know how I am I wouldn't have changed my mind. So please Alice enough with this shit if you want to go out to a club, then be my guest but I don't want to go tonight to a club sorry."

Alice let out a breath that she was probably holding in throughout my speech and said, "Fine we don't have to go to a club, I'll go ask Rosalie to see what she want to do and I'll get back to you." She sounded defended like if I just killed all her dreams.

"Okay that's fine," I just hoped that Rosalie didn't want to do anything outlandish I wasn't in the mood.

She left my office after that probably in search for Rosalie and asks her if there was anything that she wanted to do. I saved all of my documents on the computer and put all of my paperwork away in my briefcase and walked out of my office with my dogs. When I stepped into the living room I saw Rosalie and Alice talking I'm guessing about what they wanted to do.

"Hey Bella what's up, listen we were thing that maybe we should just go to the movies and relax what do you say," well at least she didn't go at me like Alice had.

"That actually sound really nice." I was actually excited to go to the movies I haven't been to a theatre in what seem like years.

Rosalie jumps up from the couch, claps her hands and says, "Great well everyone get ready I already have the show times and we have about 45 minutes to get there so go and hurry up." We all just kind of disappear into our rooms to get dressed. When I was a kid I used to love to go to the movies with my parent and even my brother. I used to sit in my dad's lap throughout the entire movie and I would feed him some of my popcorn (_I am such a daddy's girl_). The good ol' days, actually still to this day still on my dad's lap and feed him popcorn except I try to not hurt him nowadays. I think my parent's coming to living with me will not be such a bad thing.

```````*********ADL`````````****************ADL`````````````````****************

It didn't really take us very long to get ready and make our way to the AMC theatre in Burbank. I really don't mind what movie we watch, so when Rosalie told us that we would be watching The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn I didn't really care. But from the look on Alice's face I would say that there is a good chance that she really, really wants to see this movie. I would know right I was the one that bought her all of those book thinking that they would keep her busy if she didn't have anything to do at work, boy was that a big mistake. She has read those books over a hundreds of time and she calls every 5 minutes to tell me what happens in the book. I can honestly say that without having read the books before, I know what happens in them. I didn't think that Rosalie would be the type of person to want to watch this movie but I guess I just learned a fun fact about her.

"So Rosalie you like the Twilight movie?" I ask curiously

"I am not ashamed to admit that yes I do like the Twilight, actually that doesn't even come close to how I feel I absolutely love this movie I am borderline obsessed." She admits. Wow you think you know a person, I guess it's fun to learn new things about a person it keeps things more interesting that way.

"Wow I would not have pegged you for a Twihard fan like Alice, did you read the books as well?"

"OMG yes I am a Twihard fan I've read the book like a million times and even have sweaters and jewelry and all kinds of other stuff. I've spent so much money on Twilight stuff it's ridiculous. The only things I don't have are posters and that's only because I think it would have freaked my ex-husband out, but now that I'm not married I'm so going to buy a huge Jacob poster." I guess she was right about the borderline obsessed part, but it could be worse.

"EEEEEEEE OMG! I'm a Twihard fan too." Screamed Alice. "But I'm more of an Edward fan I have everything Edward and I even I have a blanket with Edward's big face on it. I think Edward is better looking than Jacob sorry its true, but I am partial to the Jasper he kind of reminds me of Bella's brother Jasper in the looks department not so much the personality." Now this obsession I know about because I was the one to buy her that blanket for her birthday, but what I didn't know was about my brother and this character in the movie.

"Okay please don't talk about my brother like that it creeps me out when people tell me that he's cute." I shivered; talking about more like that is not something that I like to do with any girl. Every since I was like everyone has complained me on what a handsome brother I have, good for him I guess it not like I check him out to confirm what they say about him. But since my brother got married comments like that have lessened, come to think about it I don't even know if my brother is still married he came to California by himself and is planning on moving into my house with my parent but didn't say if his wife was coming to.

God I hope she doesn't move into my house Jasper's wife Carmen is a class A bitch and she hates me. When we were younger she used to be the nicest person on the planet she would have given me cavities if she was any sweeter and even Alice would agree that she really was a great girl. But when Jasper moved out of my parent's house at 17 and moved in with her everything went to hell, Carmen didn't let Jasper sent time with us she wouldn't let him come and see us or talk to us. On the rare occasion that my parents talked to him it was mostly to ask him for a favor to pick me up at school or take me somewhere because they couldn't, my parent learn early on that they couldn't count on Jasper because once Carmen found out she would tell him that he couldn't do it. I had never seen my parents so sad and depressed in my life when they knew that the only time they would see Jasper was if they accidently ran into him somewhere around town.

When Jasper and Carmen graduated high school we went to support them, we sat in the bleacher and cheered for Jasper but when the ceremony was over we were not allowed to celebrate with him. The next day my brother and Carmen went off to Arizona to go to college, at least we got to say goodbye before they left but they were in such a hurry to get on the road that Carmen stayed in the car glaring at us while we said goodbye on the porch. They didn't even tell us that they were getting married we found out a year after they had eloped from Carmen mom who was there as a witness, the look on my mom faces broke my heart I had never seen my mom cry as much as she did that night. Not want to see my mom cry anymore my dad did the only thing he could think of, he called my brother and ask him to explain how he could do this and not even tell us. I don't really know what was said but my dad was so upset and frustrated that he told Jasper to forget that he even had parents and a sister since he was already doing that it would have been no problem to continue.

This went on for years my parent never told about Jasper and tried really hard to stay away from anyone associated with Carmen. I knew it hurt them every time Christmas and thanksgiving went by and they didn't hear anything from Jasper. In an effort to stay close and hurt them any further I went to the University of Washington in Seattle which was only a 2 hour drive from home, I would spend every weekend and every holiday with my parents. By the time my sophomore years in college rolled around I was starting to feel like an only children in my family even my grandparents on both sides didn't talk about Jasper it was like I imagined him throughout my life.

As I was getting closer to graduating from the University of Washington I thought about my brother less and less and all that anger I had toward him seem to go away, what was the point of being anger when he didn't care and I didn't want to hold onto that anger. Although college I had dated the man I thought was the love of my life but when it went to hell and I needed my brother the most he wasn't there to tell that I would be okay and that not all guys are assholes. So imagine my surprise when on graduation day I saw my brother and his wife Carmen, you would think that the first thing I would do when I saw my brother after all these years would be to hug and kiss him. That was not the case with us because after I punch him in the face I told him that I didn't want to see him but he didn't go away like I had asked him to. The summer after my graduation I stayed at home with my parent until it was time to go off to USC, Jasper and Carmen also decided to move to Seattle so that Carmen could go to school and look after her mom who was sick.

That summer was really hard the family we didn't know how to act around Jasper and Carmen and I couldn't stand the sight of them but as the summer went on it got a little easier. We were slowly getting back to the way we used to be and by the time I left for LA we were the family that we used to be, that family who occasionally had to deal with a daughter/sister in-law from hell but that's just normal. My brother to this day is still married to that bitch but doesn't seem to mind that my brother spent most of his free time with my dad because while my brother was gone she would go to the spa with her mother (_or so she says_). I love having my brother back even though we play pranks on each other and mess around I still love him and I never want to lose him again.

"You know I've never met your brother what is he like?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh you'll meet him in a couple of weeks I think he's moving down here with my parent and he's totally married so don't get any idea" I say.

"Oh that's cool, wait where are they moving from and is your brother moving to LA with his wife?" I guess Rosalie want to get to know me better which I have no problem with.

"OOOO we're from this tiny, tiny town in Washington called Fork and it rains there a lot," Alice said. Is she like my speaker now?

"Yeah what she said," I said pointing to Alice who was giggling. "But to tell you the truth I am not really sure if my brother is bringing along his wife, if he doesn't that would be a blessing she is a big bitch."

"Man how I hate that bitch Carmen she was such an asshole to Bella and her parents after Jasper moved in with her." Alice sneered.

"Wow I am sensing a lot of hatred coming from Alice towards your sister-in-law Bella but she can't be as bad as you say right?" and she would be right Alice has had a bite of a crush on my brother since we were in high school she thinks I don't know but I do. She was just as if not more heartbroken about my brother leaving and eloping as I was. I still don't think she is over it but she masks it very well.

"Yeah there is but, it's because I know firsthand what the bitch did to Bella and her parents and how she made Jasper choose between his family and her," Alice sneered.

"Okay calm down Alice, let's get inside and get some popcorn or something so we can head into the movie okay." I said as they both nodded their heads

Neither of the girls wanted any snacks because like always Alice had some treats stashed in her pursue and was willing to share them with Rosalie but me on the other hand I have to have popcorn and since I was already here I decided to buy an Ice-e. Alice and Rosalie had gone ahead of me to the theatre to find sits.

When the movie was finish and I was driving back to my house I couldn't for the life of me get Alice and Rose to shut their mouth about the movie, they keep going on and on about the actor they thought we hot and which of them were actually fuckable. I don't know to me none of them are actually fuckable, well I guess the main vampire dude was kind of hot I can't even remember his name right now. I can honestly say that I was not impressed by the movie that chick that fell in love with the vampire was a god awful actress, maybe I should take Alice's advice and read the book they might by better than the movie and also I won't have to watch that actress ruin what could have been a good movie. But other than that I had a good time just out with my friends not having to worry about being too drunk to get home.

Sleep did not come easily that night I kept thinking about my brother and our parent and what my life was like when I didn't have my brother maybe thing would have been different for me if I tried harder to get in touch with him. I would have tried harder and force him to be in my life and my parent's. Would I have made the same mistakes in my love life if he had been in my life? Would I have been a different person? There so many unanswered questions, I wish my brother had been there to help guide me through life the way my parents couldn't but then he would have been with Carmen. He followed his heart though and I guess I can't blame him because that was exactly what I did too. I should call him to check up on him and try to figure out what is going on with him and Carmen because ever since they have been married Jasper does not go anywhere without Carmen. So him coming down to visit me with our parent without his wife is something that doesn't happen at all anymore.

I hope anything bad happened to her or in their marriage because so help me if she did anything to my brother I will fly to Seattle and go and kick her ass. I may not like her for my brother but that doesn't mean I want her to hurt him by leaving him. _God I hope she hasn't broke his heart._

**I hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter, this was a little background to Jasper, his life, and his bitch of a wife. Does anybody have in-laws like Carmen and you want to kick there ass? Well join the club, Bella's the leader.**

**review please!**

**Until next time! XD**


	12. Chapter 12: A Magical Night

Chapter 12: A Magical Night

When the girls left on Sunday morning I wasn't so much relieved but grateful that I didn't have to explain to them that I was going on a date. I really didn't want Alice to dress me, she thinks I can't dress myself and I don't even want to know what Rosalie would do to me. Rose would probably pull an Alice and turn me into Bella Barbie. Since the girls left so early in the morning I thought I might clean the house a bit since my housekeeper Sarah won't be here till Wednesday. I clean the kitchen first then I eat breakfast and then work my way to the guestrooms that the girls used and then go to my room where I find my dogs laying on my bed just chillen' I guess I'll just have to work around them. I start with my closet I like to give clothes away to shelters when they no longer fit me and I haven't done it in months so now is as good a time as any. When I finish cleaning and packing the clothes I am going to give away its noon, so that means I have time for a nap; YES! I push the dogs to one side of the bed so that I could take up the other side and I fell into peaceful sleep dreaming that same dream I've had before.

"_Mommy, mommy come play with us." I walk towards the most beautiful kids I have ever seen, I feel the hot sand between my toes, and I hear the wave crashing ahead of me. When I stare at them I can see the similarities to me and I knew they were mine. My kids looked to be about 3 or 4 years, my son had brown almost red hair and my daughter had dark brown hair. Their eyes were different than mine they were green._

"_Mommy lok wat we made!" My son yelled _

"_Is a sad castle" My daughter told me_

_I sat on the sand in between the two of them, "oh you mean a sand castle?"_

"_Tat's wat we say mommy," My son said with a 'duh' tone._

"_It's beautiful honey," I tell them._

"_Tank you mommy," My daughter said with a proud smile,_

_We were having such a great time building more towers for the sand castle we were giggling about everything around us. I was having such a blast, my kids were so smart and every few minutes they would tell me a fun fact they knew about anything. Even though I didn't know their names I knew that I loved them whole heartedly. _

_I get up from my spot on the sand and walk over pull my kids into a hug and squeeze them and shower their faces with kisses which cause them to giggle uncontrollably. My son moves his face so he can see over my shoulder better and then yells out, "Daddy!" My son wiggles in my arm till I let him go and runs toward his dad while I am still holding his sister and I slowly turn my head to see who this man is, I'm straddled awake by music._

_**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

_**I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**_

_**It's real fool with the big F O**_

_**They like Bruce Lee rock at the club**_

I wake up from my nap to my phone ringing and my ring tone was Sexy and I Know It. Which means I have a new text, but from who? I get my phone off the nightstand I am surprised to see that it Edward.

**To: Bella**

**Hi Bella, it's Edward. I can' wait to see you tonight and I was wondering if you would be opposed to Italian? **

**From: Edward**

I smile at his text, God he is so cute. I quickly write my reply and send it to him.

**To: Edward**

**I can't wait to see you either and I love Italian**

**From: Bella**

I really could not wait to go on a date with him, he seems like such a nice guy and I can see myself falling for him. Falling in love was something I thought wouldn't happen for me again and I was afraid to let someone into my heart again. But with Edward I didn't feel like I have to be so guarded.

**To: Bella**

**Great! I'll see you tonight at 7 at 1708 Las Palmas Ave. **

**Bye**

**From: Edward**

That address seems so familiar but I'm not going to question that right now right now I needed an outfit. I went through my entire closet I could not find anything to wear so for now I gave up I might as well take a shower. As I took my shower I remember that I had the cutest dress that would be perfect for tonight. I rush through the rest of my shower and blow drying my hair so that I can look for my dress. I found my perfect dress in the last place that I look it was folded in one of the drawers in my closet. It's a cute little black dress that was lace and had a bow in the front I paired it with simple black Louboutins. I was so ready for this date, I found a little clutch that would go great with my dress and as I got money, credit cards, ID, lip gloss, and my phone, I checked my phone to see if anyone had called me while I was in the shower and I also happen to see the time. I have like 2 more hours till I have to go meet him, great now what am I supposed to do with my time. Well seeing is how I don't have to be anywhere at the moment I take off my shoes and go lay on my bed where my dogs have now vacated. Usually watching T.V. doesn't appeal to me but since I'm kind of bored I'll watch T.V. Like always I find nothing that I even come close to wanting to watch, I was about to give up on looking for something to watch when I come across a show called The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills I got to say it was kind of interesting and from the looks of it they were having a marathon.

_Holy shit! _These bitches are crazy, well I think only 1 of them is crazy because half of the things she said a fucking crazy. It also sounds like she on drugs are something because there is no way that half of the things that could out of her mouth can could from something from someone who is somber, and so much drama around one of the girl and her husband. When I check to see the time on my phone I have about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant. _Shit! _I jump from my bed put my shoes on and grab my clutch. Running as quickly as I can down the stairs without breaking anything I make it to the garbage and into my car. It take me about 15 minutes to get to address Edward gave me, when I park in front of the restaurant waiting for valet I see the name of the restaurant and realize that I do know this place I've been here with Alice before.

The restaurant is called Bella Cucina Italiana, he sure is clever.

I tell the hostess when I get inside that I am meeting my party here by the name of Edward Cullen and she leads me to the table where Edward is already seated.

"Either you really wanted to eat Italian food here at this restaurant or you were trying to be funny." I ask him with a little chuckle.

He grins at me, "it was a quintessence really one of my coworkers had recommended this place and since the restaurant is called Bella I thought it would be fitting."

"Yeah I guess you're right it is fitting and this is an amazing restaurant I come here all the time with my friend so good chose. Next time I'll have to find a restaurant named after you." We both laugh at that.

"Good luck finding such a place," Edward tells me with a smile.

"Oh man you are so on," I giggle.

I didn't really have much hope of find a restaurant that was named Edward maybe I could do like a Google search or something. The internet is amazing like that; you can find all kinds of shit that you would never think to look for.

When our waitress came to our table to ask for our order she completely ignored me and was basically was eye fucking Edward, but he didn't pay her any mind. He kept his eyes on the menu and me which made me blush especially when grinned at me. I have to admit the waitress was really pretty and like a lot of people in Hollywood she had fake boobs any guy would love to motor boat them but Edward had no interest. I think I liked him a little more because of that.

"So Edward why did you want to be doctor?" I asked him.

"It's nothing really elaborate, I become a doctor because my dad is one well he's more of a Cardiologist and I work in the E.R. I like to be where the action is. When I was a little kid I wanted to be just like my dad but when I got to college I saw that Cardiology was not where I want to be, so there you have it." Edward explains.

"Wow that's amazing do you really get that much action though, I didn't think that it would happen every day?"

"Well okay not every day some days are slow and others it seems like there are not enough hours to fix the patient. I also get some pretty strange cases." Edward tells me.

"Really how strange?" I'm curious to know.

"This one time I had a patient come in with abdominal pains, we went in for an x-ray and we saw what was the cause of his pains, this patient manage to swallow or I don't know how he did it but we found a little transformers toy. We had to surgical remove it." O.M.G I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life before, that has to be the funniest thing I ever heard.

"Oh God! You can't be serious." I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh I'm dead serious; when we got the toy out and my patient had woken up and he asked if he could have the toy back because it was his favorite." No I take it back that was funnier.

Edward continued to tell me some of his other strange cases, I didn't think there would be so many but I was so wrong I could not stop laugh all though dinner. When our waitress had come back with our food she looked at me as if I was crazy because I was laughing so hard. I couldn't even drink my wine for fear that I would spit it out.

"So Bella do you like being a lawyer?" Edward asked me while I was eating my spaghetti

"Umm…"

"Oh I didn't mean so forward," Edward looked nervous.

"No, no you just caught me by surprise umm… yes I do love my job it's a lot of paperwork but I love it." I chuckle at my own joke and so does Edward.

"Yeah I know how you feel I think that is one of the things I could go without at the hospital" I chuckle at him. "I'm really glad that you were able to come out to dinner with me tonight I didn't think you would." Edward blushes.

"Are you kidding I'm glad you asked me I didn't think that you would have asked me."

"It was a pleasure to have you here with me." Edward says.

I blush, "Thank you Edward for this really lovely date."

"The dates not over yet we still need desert." Edward waves at the waitress to come back to our table. When she comes to take our plates she turns to Edward and asks, "Is there anything else I can get you sir?"

_Bitch!_

"No thank you but can you bring out the desert?" Edward asks the waitress.

"Desert?" I ask and he nods

The waitress sets down in the middle of both of us a chocolate sundae with 2 spoons. It even had sprinkles on top, it looked so good

"I had to buy this at Baskin Robbins across the street from my house since this restaurant doesn't have desert. I hope you don't mind sharing with me." Edward explains.

"I guess if I must," I shrug and laugh.

"Well that's really kind of you" he laughs.

Edward gave me the other spoon and we share the sundae as we continued talk about anything that came to mind he want to know everything about me but I reframed from talking about my family just yet I wanted to get to know Edward better before I get really personal. When we finish with the sundae I excused myself to go to the bathroom after I got back Edward was standing beside the table with my jacket. I realized that he had already paid the bill.

"You didn't have to pay for both of us I would have paid for mine." I said

"Well I did ask you out on a date so I get to pay" he flashes me that fabulous grin of his.

"Is that so, what do you say about having lunch with me during the week…and I'll be the one paying" I flash him my own grin.

"I don't know it's not gentlemanly of me to let you pay for my food, I think my mom would kick my ass for letting a girl pay."

"Oh well you'll just have to get over it, I'll let you pay for my coffee if it makes you feel better."

"Not really but I guess that would work" he smiles.

As we walk outside of the restaurant Edward held onto my hand, I looked to our joined hands and smiled. When I looked up to see Edward he was smiling down to me which causes me to turn 10 shades red. I give the valet my ticket and so does Edward, as we wait for our cars I turn to face him. I've never met any man like him who was a complete gentleman and made me feel like this. Like I could love again, like I was the only girl in the world, and like I was beautiful. Others try to use me for sex or as arm candy, but with Edward I knew that I could trust him but I knew I couldn't rush this. I needed to take my time.

"I had an amazing time this evening Edward, thank you."

"It was no problem I enjoyed myself and I had amazing company" he smiles at me.

I blush, "You were amazing company as well."

I see my car pull up to the curb but I don't want to let go of Edward's hand.

"Call me when you want to go on that lunch date. I'll be waiting." Edward says.

"I will and hopefully you're not too busy at the hospital to go" I say hopeful that he'll be able to go out with me again.

"I think I'll be able to make time for you and I usually get out of work at 12 so I wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay that's perfect."

By this time I see Edward's car being pulled up to the curb and I know it's time to say goodnight to him.

I get on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

I reluctantly let go of his hand and get into my car and drive home. That night in bed I have a hard going to sleep I replay every single minute of my date with Edward and how much fun I had. But I also think about my college boyfriend James and how our relationship transpired. I was left with a broken heart and trust issues towards men now that I started to think about James I started to wonder if I was moving a little too quickly I mean I really don't know all that much about him and I agreed to go on a date with him. Was I doing the right thing? I don't think I would survive another heartbreak. I learned my lesson the first time but the more I think about the more I know that Edward is nothing like James. But just to make something like doesn't happen again I'm going to be extra careful with Edward.

The next morning I knew would not be a good day, I was super tired from having had no sleep and I had a lot of work to do today. I'm going to need like 2 cups of coffee to make it through the day. When I stepped out of the elevator to the law firms floor I see Alice bouncing toward me with a cup of coffee.

"God Alice you're amazing that is just what I need right now, thank you so much," I say as I take the cup out of her hands.

"I know I am I had a feeling you would need it."

"Yes I really do, okay so who am I meeting with today" I ask Alice.

Alice is always ready for me; she pulls from under her arm her calendar that has all of my appointments.

"Today you have a meeting with Ronny Stewart right now in the morning and before lunch you have a meeting with a Jennifer White and after lunch Rose is coming down to see you" Wow only 3 clients today maybe will be an okay day.

"Okay perfect, thank you again Alice and call me when Mr. Stewart gets here okay."

"I will" and with that she walks off to her desk and I walk into my office to prepare for my first client Mr. Stewart.

Ronny Stewart; I've had this client for over 2 years, him and his wife can't seem to agree on anything and when I think we finally reached a settlement someone thinks the other is getting too much money and argue about it. I pray that we can finally finalize this divorce because this has gone on long enough.

When Mr. Stewart arrives Alice calls to tell me and lets him into my office. Even though most of the men that come to our law firm are complete asshole, Ronny is the opposite of that he's actually a really nice guy his wife was the asshole. Ronny and his wife had been happily married for over 12 years then his wife brought someone else into their happy marriage without telling her husband. Ronny worked a lot of hour and traveled a lot to provide for his wife and 2 sons, but I guess his wife got tired of having to wait up for her husband and decided to occupy her time with a plastic surgeon in Beverly Hills. Although his wife now has a very rich boy toy she still wants millions him, and every time we settle on a number she changes her mind and wants more and it's not like she is using it for her kid because Ronny has full custody since wife can't be bothered with them now. Ronny's wife would prefer to travel and get plastic surgery then to take care of her kids. Thank God his kids have him; he really is a great dad, he has cut back a great deal of hours at work to be with his kids. I guess it helps to be the owner of the company and not have to take a cut back on his paycheck.

"Hello Mr. Stewart how are you today" I ask him as I stand up from my desk and go to shake his hand.

"Hello Ms. Swan I'm as good as can be expected, I really just want this to be over with" he says sadly.

"Well I'm hoping this time we can reach an agreement" I really hope this time both parties can agree on something because if not I'm going to have to take this to court and it could get ugly. But I was sick of playing this games with Ronny's wife I mean enough is enough be grateful that your husband is even giving you money.

I already have Mr. Stewart's case file on my desk and it does take me very long to look though it and see where we can increase the settlement and where we can't. I ask Ronny by how much he would like to increase alimony and spousal support by and if there any visitation or visit he want to grant his wife. He tells me the amount he wants to increase it and since his wife hasn't seen their children in over 2 years he see no point in having any visitation right.

I write everything wants and everything he is willing to give to his wife in the settlement and I give his wife's lawyer a call to tell him the new agreement to which he tells me he will pass on to his client and we will meet sometime this week to discuss it. I tell this to Mr. Stewart and we agree to meet sometime later this week,

As I was working on the paperwork on my next client I hear the familiar 'Sexy and I know it' ringtone and I knew it was Edward texting.

**To: Bella **

**Good morning! How you are? I was hoping I could convince you to go out to lunch with me today? **

**From: Edward**

Oh how cute, did he think by asking me out to lunch that he would so how talk me out of paying. I don't think so. But even if I could I doubt that I would be able to get away I just had so much work today, and I really did want to see him

**To: Edward**

**Good morning to you 2. I'm doing great and how about you. I'm really sorry but I don't think I can get away from work today I have to prepare for a few clients that I have to meet with today. **

**From: Bella**

**To: Bella**

**Oh no that sucks would you like me to bring you something to eat I really don't mind I have time I just got out of work.**

**From: Edward**

As much as I would have loved to have Edward bring me something to eat I don't know if I was really comfortable having him come to my office especially with Alice here and every other woman who works here. Too many questions I was not yet ready to answer, and I felt really bad Edward must be so tired and dead on his feet I didn't want to take time away from him that could be spent sleeping. So I text him back saying no but thank you on the lunch I would just ask my assistant to get me something which isn't a complete lie Alice would probably get me something to eat, and I promised that I would make it up to him.

After meeting with Mr. Stewart I worked non-stop not playing much attention to anything that was going on around me, I didn't even realize that Alice had bought me lunch until I saw it on my desk, or that Rosalie was sitting in the chair in front of my desk until I looked up.

"Shit!" I jumped seeing Rosalie in front of me. "You know you could have said something to warn me that you were here."

"Yeah well this was funnier I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice me, and it was actually awhile." She giggles.

"Well you almost gave me a heart attack, so now that you're here we can go over everything that we are going to need for court." I tell Rose.

"Okay so what do you need to know?" Rosalie and I spent about an hour and a half just going everything in her life while she was married to Royce and so things while they were dating, but because they were both kind of famous there is a lot that needs to be looked at not only financials but ascent they have and even their personal lives.

Digging into someone personal lives is something I hated about this job but it has to be done especially if it will win me the case. You don't know how many times I've found out about my client's spouse affairs and won the settlement because of it. Too many people in LA can't keep their hands to themselves and get caught.

"Rose is there anything I need to know about Royce that I could use against him?" I ask Rose.

"Umm not that I know of but I always suspected that he was cheating on my throughout our whole marriage by I never found proof… oh he was a druggie if that helps he always keep his stash in our bedroom." Wow okay that will totally work.

"Yes that helps a lot, the infidelity we will have to get a private investigator to check that out and the drug we are going to have to report it to the police but we have to be really carful we don't them point the finger at you too." This could be some serious shit I'm getting involve or it could be some punk just trying to get high whichever one it is I should thread lightly and think up a plan.

"First thing first what kind of drugs is your ex into?" I ask.

"That I know of he smokes weed and does cocaine but I always thought he was doing more but I never found any." I make a note of that.

"Okay, now do you remember where in your bedroom he hid his stash?" she told me everything I needed to know and more, I had to come up with a strategy that would get the police looking at Royce King for illegal drugs but I had to make it so Rosalie didn't know anything about it. I thanked Rose for the information as she was leaving and promised that we would get together again really soon.

When Rosalie left I immediately called the private investigator that we use at the firm and gave him all the information that he need to follow Royce. I continued to work nonstop till it was time to go home but even then I wasn't ready to pack it up if it wasn't for Alice threatening me I probably would have stayed until the next morning.

Getting home that night took me awhile I was driving kind of slow and I kept pulling over to wake myself up because I was so tried. So I did finally get all I wanted to do was get into bed and sleep but alas that was not going to happening, my phone started ring. God I wanted to kill whoever was calling me or scream at them telling them to fuck off. But much to my surprise it was the one person that I could really yell at for fear of not going on a date with him again.

"Edward! Hey what going on" I was very excited that he called.

"Bella! Nothing much I just want to call and see how the rest of your day went?" he sounded giddy which almost made me laugh but I held it in.

"Oh it went great I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you again I was so busy with cases today I didn't even go out to lunch I was swamped with work."

"What! Oh my God I knew I should have bought you lunch…" he continue to talk about the importance of eating and other thing I was tuning in and out of what he was saying. I thought it was really cute that he worried about me.

"Edward! Listen you don't have to worry I did eat I swear Alice my assistant bought me something to eat" I smile thinking that Edward really was worried.

"Whew that's great next time I'm not going to ask I just going to go to your office barge in with lunch okay."

"Okay that sounds great" I giggle.

We continued to talk for hours, he asked about my work I didn't tell him much or else I could go to jail but I did tell him about Alice who is not only my assistant but my best friend and she's kind of crazy but I love her. I also told him about Rosalie and how she was quickly becoming my best friend too. I didn't go into get detail about how we meet or how we such quick friends I figure that was a story for another time. He told me about some of the things he loved about his job which was mainly helping people and in the E.R. there is a lot of action and he never gets bored.

We ended our call at about 1 in the morning and even though I wasn't going to be getting a lot of sleep I could care less. I was happy to talk to him and I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. _Something good came out of today_.


	13. Chapter 13: The Start of a Good LIfe

**A/N: Hey! everyone, first thing first I want to thank everyone you has read, reviewed and added my story I love you all so much and I appreciated all your support, and secondly I want to thank my Beta Cattinson you've been amazing. **

**Real life kind of got busy for both my Beta and I so sorry I didn't have this chapter up sooner.**

**Song for this chapter: Can't Help Falling in Love- Elvis Presley**

Chapter 13: The Start of a Good Life

The next day at work wasn't as bad as the day before, I didn't have any client to meet with today and my day would be filled with last minute paper work on Mr. Stewart's case before we meet with his ex-wife, her lawyer and the mediator tomorrow.

This morning I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, talking to Edward last night had truly made my day. For the first time in a long time I was felt wanted by a man and not just because I had a pussy that they could fuck but for who I was. Edward was breaking down the barriers I worked so hard to put up. Slowly but surely Edward is becoming everything I think about.

As I continue to work though the stack of paper on my desk my thought flash back to the conversation with Edward he was everything I picture a good man to be. As the morning progressed and the stack of paper on my desk began to grow taller I tune out everything around me, well up until I heard Alice knock on my door very loudly. Before I could respond she let herself in followed by a man with a beautiful bouquet of flower.

"Alice what's all this?" I ask as I continue to stare at the flower.

"I don't really know I just saw this guy at my desk saying that he had a package for Isabella Swan" she shrugged.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the delivery guy points at me.

I nod, "Yes that's me."

"Well then here you go," he places the bouquet on my desk.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there was a card attached would you."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little card and hand it to me.

"Thank you," I say to the delivery guy

"No problem" he replies.

I open the card and find that the flower were from the guy I had been thinking about all morning.

**-Isabella**

**I hope that you would join me for lunch today. Please do me the honor of meeting me at The Palm in West Hollywood at 12:30. **

**-Edward**

Damn could Edward be any more perfect, he writes better than I do. As I read his note I could help but smile but then I realized that I wasn't the only one in my office, I looked up from the note to see Alice smiling widely at me.

"What?"

"You know what, who are the flowers from?" Alice asked quirking her eyebrows.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face, "It's no one."

"You are such a horrible liar" She laughs.

"What are you talking about I'm a good liar how do you think I got so good at my job," I tell her using the 'duh' tone.

"It's not the same, serious who is he and where did you meet him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about he is a friend and nothing more" She is so wrong I am a good liar.

But out of nowhere she comes at me like a spider monkey. She though me off my chair and pin me to the floor.

"Alice, WHAT THE HELL!" I yell.

"I know you're lying so tell me the truth before I tickle you to death," she smirked.

"NEVER!" I screamed.

Big mistake.

When Alice gets like this she doesn't show any mercy.

"STOP…I'M GGG…GONNA PP…EEEEEEE."

"Tell me the truth," Alice says while laughing.

"FINE, fine he was my doctor when I went to the E.R. for my facture tailbone. Happy I told you me secret" In that instead she stopped tickling me.

"So are the two of you are dating?"

"We've been on 1 date I doubt that counts as dating."

"OOOOO, I can't believe you didn't tell me" she slapped my arm hard.

"Ow what the hell, I didn't tell you because I just met him and we just went on 1 date, while hopefully we'll go on more but still." Which reminds me? "Hey what time is it?"

Alice check her watch and said, "its 12:15, why?"

"Oh shit Alice get off I have to meet him at 12:30 at The Palm. Hurry, hurry gets off" I basically push her off.

I straighten out my clothes, I got my purse and I turn back to Alice, "hey if anyone calls tells them I'm at lunch and to call back later other than, that have a nice lunch Ali." I wave as I hurry off before she could say anything else.

When I entered the restaurant 5 minutes late I could spot Edward right away, mostly because of his hair. He had a unique color hair and it always looked as if he just rolled out of bed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I got held up…by my assistant." While it wasn't a complete lie but I really didn't want to tell him what had really happened.

"It's okay really I wasn't waiting long, were you busy today I don't want to keep you from anything important?" He seems very concerned about taking me away from work.

"No don't worry I wasn't busy I was just going through some last minute documents so really I have time. What about you I don't want to keep you from your patients."

"Actually no I'm off work now I work graveyard last night so I been off work for about an hour but I took a nap in the doctor's lounge." Must be nice to have rooms where you can sleep in between patient lucky bastard I wish I could do that, the only option I get is the couch in my office and it not all that comfy

"Why didn't you tell me you must be so tired we could have done this another day," I started to stand from the table but was stopped when I felt his hand grad my hand.

"No it's really okay I'm so hyped on caffeine I'm not tired I had a lot on refills of coffee and Mountain Dew" he smiles. "Come sit back down I'm okay for the day couple of hours."

"Okay if you're sure," I said as I sat back down. "So how did you hear about this place or you been here before?"

"Well the truth is I asked my co-workers if they knew of any nice restaurants but they couldn't think of any so a nurse who just happen to pass by at that exact moment say that I should look online, so that's what I did and this is what I got" he grins at me.

"Wow," I giggle. "I hope they have good food then because I've never been or heard of it" I smile.

"HI! My name is Vicky I'll be your waitress for today, can I start you off with some drink" Whoa were did she come from. This waitress is kind of freaking me out, her smile is creepy and she's looking at Edward like his something to eat that or she's want to jump him. That bitch better calm the fuck down before I beat her down.

"Um yeah can I get a Coke with a little bit of ice please. What about you Edward?" I ask.

"I'll have the same please" he says without taking his eyes off the menu. What is it with girls trying to hit on Edward while I'm here, do they like not see me or something shit this is the 2nd time this has happened. Maybe I should wear an ugly hat so they notice me next time; and Edward doesn't pay much attention which is either a bad thing or good thing, I choose the latter.

"Okay great I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders" and with that she walks off.

"Okay since you've been staring at the menu for a while what looks good?" I ask Edward.

He looks up at me with a small smile, "Oh sorry it just I could feel the waitress staring at me and it gave me the creeps it's like she was eye raping me."

I laughed, "Eye raping you I thought she was going to eat you." This makes him laugh.

"Well I was actually looking at the menu as the waitress was staring and I saw that everything sounds so good I wish I could have it all but I think this time I'm going to get bacon wrapped scallops as an appetizer and then I'll get the lobster tail." God that all sounds so good.

"Mm it does sound good but I think I'm going to something a little lighter, wow that lobster tail is 15 ounces are you sure you can finish it all?" That shit sounds huge I doubt I would be able to finish it in one sitting and I could eat a lot.

"I think I be able to manage" he crooked a grin at me, damn he looked hot doing it.

The waitress came back with our drinks and asked us what we wanted to eat; Edward told her he wanted bacon wrapped scallops and the lobster tail all without making eye contact. She then looked at me, "And for you ma'am what will it be" she smile widely.

"I'll take the Caesar salad and the steak burger please" I say smiling back at her.

"I'll be back with your order" again she walks away without saying anything else.

"So how long have you live here in LA?" Edward asked me.

"Um I've here for a while since I was 21 when I was accepted into USC and I'm now 29 so about 8 years, whoa I never realized that it had been that long," I giggle as Edward laughs.

"What made you move down here from Seattle right?"

"I wanted to live somewhere it doesn't rain about 230 days a year and that wasn't far from my family who still in the town I grew up." Even though I miss Forks like crazy living in a town where it rain more than half of the years sucks ass.

"The town it called Fork right?"

"Yeah that's right I can't believe you remember that" I was in awe that he actually remember what I told the first night I meet him.

"I have really good memory, and the rain in Seattle is that bad but you get used to it after a while." That's right he was in Seattle too for his residence.

"That's true but you didn't grow up there and after a while you get sick of it" he laughs.

"I guess you're right I spent most of my time in the hospital instead of outside and when I had to go home it wasn't so bad because all I have to do was run to my car and at my apartment they had an underground garage. So it wasn't so bad for me" he continue to laugh as I giggle at him.

"What was Chicago weather like?" I asked

"It's kind of like California weather, but mostly windy and it can get really cold too" he sound so happy talking about he's childhood home.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah but mostly because my parents and my brother still live out there other than that I don't think I would ever move back. What about you, would you move back to Fork or Seattle?" I had to think about because as much as I used to love Fork and Seattle to much has happened in those place that I wish to forget and never so back.

"No actually I wouldn't and the good thing is that I won't miss my family so much anymore because my parent are moving down here too but I not so sure about my brother." California is my home and I'm glad that my parent will be sharing it will me.

"Oh really will I get to meet" he smirks.

"I don't know do you want to meet them?" I'm a little afraid of Edward meeting my parents not because I think they will hate Edward I think they'll embarrass me to the point where Edward will say 'Fuck this' and leave.

"Yeah I would love to, is your brother moving down here too?"

"You know I'm not really sure…we don't really talk much so if he does I'd be surprised. So is your brother is younger than you right?"

"Oh yes, he's younger than me his name is Emmett…" before he could continue the slutty waitress came back with our food

"Enjoy your meal" the waitress says. Bitch.

"So anyways my brother Emmett is 4 years younger than me and he's a really big guy but he's a big kid at heart," he continues on after the waitress leaves. "What about your brother?"

"My brother is 3 years older than me; I can't really tell you much about him other than his name is Jasper. He had a falling out with my parents and left home when he was 18 and we didn't hear much from him up until a few years ago."

"Wow how did you and your parent deal with that and if you don't mind me asking, what happen that made your brother want to leave."

This was a hard conversation to have while eating; it felt kind of weird talking about me brother while I was eating this amazing burger.

"It's was hard on all of us especially my dad and it was all because of a girl that my brother was madly in love with and later married, but I guess all is forgiven now."

"Well that's good" he said carefully, "Were you two close before all this happened."

"Yeah I guess as close as a girl can be with her big brother, my brother hated that I want to hang out with him and his friend and when I would cry and say that he was mean he would let me." I giggle remembering when we were little kids. "Are you close with your brother?"

"Yeah we were inseparable growing up and we cause my mom so much hell I surprised she didn't go crazy with all the things we did." He said and we both laughed. "He's my best friend it's hard not having him around and being in a new place at least when I was in Seattle I had some family there but here I am totally alone" he looked so sad.

"Hey…" I say as I reach for his hand. "You're not alone you have me now, just stick with me kid I know this town like the back of my hand." He laughs at my lame attempt at a joke.

"That so true thank you but I hope that we can be more than just friends"

I blush, "We'll get there." Even though I really like Edward I didn't want to jump into anything too soon I want to take my time and get to know him better although I was pretty sure that he was the perfect guy for me. But I still needed to make sure.

We continued to eat and talk our families, he told more about his dad and how he was like superman to Edward. He told me about his mom being an interior designer part time and being a house wife the rest of her time. He also told me about some of the thing him and his brother used to do with their time, and how they used to drive their mom crazy. I told him about my parents how my dad is a police officer in my hometown and that him and my mom would be moving down here to join the LAPD, he looked a little scary but I reassured him that my dad was a cool guy. I told him about my mom being a teacher/yoga instructor/painter/sky diver; he laughs thinking I'm probably joking but I wasn't, my mom likes to try out different things. There wasn't really much that I could tell him about my brother because there was so much I didn't know about Jasper other than when we were kids, we used to play pranks on each other but other than that we didn't really do much together. It seems like a lifetime ago that Jasper and I were yelled at by our dad because we made a mess in the kitchen but really it wasn't that long ago it just we're completely different people now, and even though it funny to still play prank on him it not the same as when we were kids.

At the end of our meal I had to fight Edward for the check but once again he beat me I wanted to punch him.

"Seriously next time I am going to pay for lunch." I told Edward.

"Not if I can help" he chuckles.

"I wonder if you'll feel the same when I kick your ass," I mumble.

"What was that?" he questions.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" I giggle. "Thank you Edward for lunch it's been…very educational" I giggle harder.

"Yup it was for me too" he laughs.

Edward walks me to my car when we leave the restaurant he holds my hand as we walk and I feel that spark again and I don't want it to stop, it felt nice. He didn't let go of my hand when we reached my car he just looked into my eyes not saying anything. But I had to break this trance we were under; I had to go back to work, and if I was late there would be hell to pay.

"I'm sorry Edward but I have to go back to work I don't want to get in trouble with my boss." I didn't want this to end but I knew that I could stay here forever, tries I might.

"Oh okay sorry, can I call you later on today?" he asked.

"Yes of course I would be pissed if you didn't" I chuckle.

"Okay then I'll to you later. Bye" he says then kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you later. Good bye" I can't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

He walks away to go to his car and I immediately feel the loss of that spark and I want it back so bad. But I needed this time away from him to think about everything and learn to trust him better I don't want my issues to get in the way of something that could be great.

When I got back to the office I was almost knocked over by Alice.

"OMG! You have to tell me everything about this guy; are you two serious, how long have you been seeing him, is he cute, come on tell me?!" she screamed at me and started to hit me in the arm really hard.

"For the love of God Alice what the hell, fuck that hurt," I say as I rub my arm. "Can we take this in my office and not the middle of the law firm where people can hear you?"

"Oh okay yeah sure." She skips all the way to my office and when she notice that I am not going as fast as she is she grabs my hand and pulls me and pushed me into my office.

"Okay now tell me please I want to know, am dying to know" she pushes me to sit on my couch.

"We just went to lunch I don't know what you want me to say" I shrug.

"WHAT! I know you're lying so just tell me before I beat the shit out of you" she threatens me.

"We're are just friends we went on like 2 dates there nothing really to tell and I told you where we meet remember, and yeah I guess you can say he's cute." I must admit Edward was more than just cute he was smoking hot.

"Okay yeah I remember you saying that he was the doctor that treated you but come on I know you're lying about him being just cute come on, is he your boyfriend?"

"Okay fine I lied he is SMOKING HOTTTTTT!" I squeal. "And as of right now he's not my boyfriend this all really new and I'm taking my time" I admitted.

"I get why you want to take your time and make sure that he is the right guy for you but don't take too much time you don't want him to wait and who knows maybe he'll be nothing like _him_." Maybe Alice was right but the fear of being heartbroken is still there I just have to take this one day at a time.

See the thing about _him_ is that I trusted him with everything I had in me but he destroyed me in the worst way. He's mostly the reason why I was the way that I am although I can't blame him entirely. Me not having boyfriends after_ him_ and not trusting anybody other than my parents and Alice was mainly his doing but me having friends with benefit was my way of not getting too close to anyone. Ever since that day that changed my life forever Alice refers to this guy as _him, _she won't say his name at all and I thank her for that I never want to know anything or hear anything about him. All that remained of _him_ were bad memories and trust issue.

"Yeah I know you're right and I won't take too long I can already see that he is different than any other man I've meet and he make me happy really happy." I smiled

" when can I meet him? You know he needs the best friend approval or else you can't go out with him anymore." She jokes

"Yeah okay in your dreams, I don't want you scaring him away I just met him" I joked. Which lead to her slapping me in the face with the pillow that was on the couch. We both laughed, "You'll meet him when I'm ready for you to meet him okay I promise."

"Okay! I will hold you too that" she squealed. When she left my office this the first time today that I was really alone with my thoughts and it was kind of scary. I thought back on my life I couldn't believe how different I was from the little girl that grew up in Forks and I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing.

The rest of my day went by really slow which I didn't like I was counting the minute until I got to go home. But the really reason I want to go home was not because I was bored out of my mind but I was hoping that Edward would call me tonight, I felt like some high school girl waiting for her jock boyfriend to call her at her parent's house. The only thing wrong with that picture is that some of it was going to come true. I'm 29 years old and my parents were going to be living with me (_things could get interesting_).

I got off work at a decent time unlike the day before, so I was pretty fucking happy until I saw who's car was in the driveway but none other than my dad. I rush out of my car and into my house to see that my parents have once again made themselves at home.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I ask

"Well hello to you too I thought we'd surprise again and my transfer date got push up so hello roomie" my dad smiles.

I'm still in shock.

"Wow dad I was expecting you and mom to come down here next month and yeah thank for the surprise" I say sarcastically.

At that moment my world stopped when I heard the phone ringing and I know who it was but when I saw my dad go the phone I knew I had to do something.

"Oh I'll get it honey" I jumped into action to get the phone away from my dad.

"No! Dad" I reached the phone just in time before my dad could ask who it was but not in time before he pick up the phone so I'm pretty sure Edward heard me scream.

"Hello" I answered the phone breathless.

"Hey Bella what going on I heard you scream." I knew it.

"Oh it was nothing really…"

"Who on the phone Bella?" my dad questions.

I put my hand over the phone receiver, "It's no one, and it's a work thing." I say as I walk into the kitchen hopefully my dad doesn't follow.

"Is there someone at your house I heard a man voice" Edward says.

"Yeah sorry it was my dad he and my mom surprised me they're moving in earlier than I thought they would." I was a little worried I wasn't ready for my parent to meet him just let.

"Wow so you're parent are here so I will get to meet them soon?" he questions.

"Umm… I'm not really sure at the moment I'm still trying to keep you all to myself and I don't want my dad scaring you away." It was kind of the truth.

"Well you don't have to worry about sharing and your dad won't scare me away."

"Yeah but I don't want to give him the opportunity to try and I haven't really told my parent about you so I want to tell them everything, just give me a little time" I say.

"Don't worry I completely understand" thank God he understands.

"I better go I don't like to leave my dad alone for too long he might wonder around the house and get lost" I say and we both laugh.

"Yes you must save your dad," he chuckles. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night Bella"

"Good night" when I hang up the phone I see my dad staring at me from the other side of the island in the kitchen.

"What up dad?"

"Oh nothing, so who was on the phone?" my dad smirks.

"It was a work thing dad," I say as I start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hold it right there Isabella." Oh pulling out the big guns. "Now I know that that was not a work call because I can hear you laughing, since when is your job funny." Ok so he got me there.

I released the air I was holding, "Okay fine I started going out with the doctor that treated me that first night when you surprised me at least this time I didn't go to the hospital."

"So…you're dating the E.R. doctor?" he asked not really sure if I was telling the truth.

"Yup" I say popping the 'P'

"Well is it serious?"

"I think so I mean we'll only been on like 2 date so I hope so."

"Mmm, well I want to meet this boy."

"Umm… sure but at least let me go out with some more before you try to scare him away okay."

"All then you have a deal, oh your mom want to know if you want to go out to dinner tonight she didn't want you to go through the trouble of cooking." My dad says.

"Ah yeah that fine but we don't have to dad you know I like to cook."

"I know but we want to take your brother out to dinner." Wait what.

"Jasper is here?"

"Yeah I thought you knew he was going to be moving down here too he transferred to the LAPD too."

"So is Carmen here too?" I asked I was hoping he would say no please say no.

"No she is not here she's back in Seattle" my dad looked happy about that but I guess I was happy too. I didn't have to see the sister-in-law from hell.

"Oh okay well yeah let's go out then let me just change out of my work clothes."

"Okay then meet us down here in 5 minutes so we can go."

"Alright then daddy," I quickly kiss him on the cheek and went upstairs to change.

I still couldn't believe that Jasper was moving here to LA with my parent without Carmen, it's so weird to think of Jasper without Carmen they've been together for so long he chose his family for her and now she wasn't anywhere in sight. Tries as I might I was still a little angry with my brother, it was hard for me to deal with the fact that my brother left me without looking back. Since my brother came back into our lives we've gotten along but it isn't the same from when we were kids. I don't think it would ever be the same and that was something that used to be hard to deal with but now I have my own life and I don't have time to worry about my relationship with my brother he has what he always want, who he gave up his family for at least I think he still has her.

As I walk up the stair I see that the door to the room my brother uses was open, I go to see what my brother was doing. I walk into the room and see Jasper sitting there on the bed and he looks really sad.

I knock on the door to get Jasper's attention, "Hey mom and dad said that we were going out to dinner so get ready" I tell him.

He still hadn't look at me, "Okay thank you." After that I left my brother. I guess something big happened between him and Carmen.

My parent wanted me to take them to eat Chinese food so I took them to Boa Dim Sum House in Beverly Hill I wasn't so sure that it would be good but I had heard great reviews on it so I thought might as well try it. A lot of the food in this restaurant was like P.F Chang the only difference was that this restaurant is only visited by celebrities. I think that was one of the reasons my mom push to eat at this restaurant, she probably was hoping to meet someone cool or who she thought was cool.

Throughout dinner my parents and I caught up on each other's lives, while Jasper stayed quiet. I didn't want to bother him so I just continued to talk to my parents. Half way through dinner my brother finally started to talk and what he was going to tell us was something I didn't think I would ever hear from him.

"So I have an announcement to make, well mom and dad already know so I just have to tell you Bell. This is really hard for me to say but umm… Carmen and I are getting a divorce." Jasper said.

It seems that the world stopped at that moment, I had no idea what to think or what to do, nobody around the table talked it was scary how silent my family was.

_I was pretty sure I was going to kill a bitch_.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. So what do you all think should Bella kick Carmen ass. Leave me so love and tell me what you all think.**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Past Lives

**A/N: Hey everyone! For being so amazing I'm giving you another chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**I also want to give thanks to my amazing Beta Cattinson, you rock!**

**Song for this chapter: The Road I'm On- 3 Doors Down**

Chapter 14: Past Lives

I still hadn't said anything after Jasper's announcement, nobody did. What could we say? Nothing was going to make things better for anyone so I stayed quiet and let the news of my brother's divorce sink in.

This was the first dinner in our family history that was ever quiet, this was the first time my dad didn't talk about sports or my mom talking about her new hobby of the week or Jasper telling us something that no one cared to know. It was weird to think that my family was capable of being quiet.

Driving to my house and arriving was a silent affair I kind of wanted to say something to break the ice but I didn't, for fear that I would say something stupid and make Jasper angry. Jasper immediately went to his room without saying a word which I guess would give me some time to think of something to say.

"So… how did all this happen?" I asked my dad and mom when I knew it was safe to talk about it.

"I think it would be better if you talked to Jasper about that honey." My mom said. I was afraid of that what am I supposed to say 'hey Jasper do you need a divorce lawyer' probably wasn't the best.

"Can you tell me something before I go in there?" I pleaded.

"No its better if he just tells you the whole thing" my dad told me. Damn.

"Okay I'll go up and see him" I say as I start to walk up the stairs.

When I reach my brother's door I knock and when he tells me to come in I step inside of his room.

"I was wondering when you'd come and visit" Jasper tells me when I am completely in the room.

"I just wanted to give you some time to yourself." It's a totally lie but he doesn't know that.

"Thanks… come and sit we have a lot to talk about."

I sat down on his bed but I made sure that I was a good distance away from him.

"What happened between you and Carmen that would make you want to get a divorce?" I asked.

"I caught her cheating on me with my partner." He tells me.

OMG! I never would have expected that Carmen would ever do that and with Jasper's partner. Over the years I suspected that Carmen was cheating on Jasper little things there and there tipped me off, but I never thought she would do it with someone who was like Jasper's best friend. When Jasper became a cop Eleazar became his partner; they first meet at the academy and became inseparable. Eleazar has saved Jasper more times than you can count and if it wasn't for him Carmen probably would not have a husband today.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" I really felt sorry for him he truly thought that this woman was the love of his life and that they would be together forever.

"Thank you, I know that Carmen wasn't your favorite person in the world." He was right I didn't like her and for good reason it would seem.

"It doesn't matter right now if I like her or not you're my brother and you're going through a tough time I'm not going to say something that will only anger you." What was the point of bad mouthing her it was obvious that he still in love with her and doing it would lead him to hate me.

"And I thank you for that, it's weird Carmen and I just last year we were talking about finally have kids and then this happened." Jasper laughs, now I think he's gone crazy. "I was so in love with her and I thought we would be together forever."

Jasper talking about how he and Carmen were going to be together forever brought back memories of my broken family, their marriage caused so much pain to our family but like always he doesn't care as long as he has _her. _

"I think you should rest big brother you look like you could use it." I stand from my brother's bed I need to get out of here. When I reach the door I hear Jasper say something but his voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry" is what I hear Jasper say.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask with my back still facing toward Jasper.

"For everything I did to the family for not being there for you, you're my little sister I should have been there."

"It doesn't matter anymore what done is done and I accept your apology but I'll never forgive you. You didn't see the look on mom and dad face when you left it broke my heart every time." Tears start to fall from my face. "I needed you, I needed you and you weren't there you never came." Before any more tears could fall I left Jasper's room and ran to mine locking the door behind me.

I slid down the door and sat on the floor pulling my legs to my chest and cried. I cried for the person I was before everything happened, I cried for the person Jasper was before he met Carmen, I cried just because I didn't know how to stop.

I made it to my bed some time during the night and I continued to cry, I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning I woke up earlier than my family and left to go to work before anyone woke up. I was the only one at the office well seeing is how it was 7 in the morning I wasn't surprised. I didn't do much with my alone time in the law firm I just sat in my office like a zombie staring off in space. I didn't have it in me to care about anything and bad thing about it is today I have mediation with Mr. Stewart and his ex-wife. _I should have called in sick today_. But oh well there's nothing I can do about that now I just have to stick it out and try not to let my feelings show. Alice usually gets in at about 7:45 so I had a while before I got to see her.

Sitting here is becoming more and more depressing by the second and I can't help the tears that fall or the full on sob, it's been a long time since I cried this much. I think the last time I cried this much was the night _he_ broke my heart and I cried to Alice.

Alice and I have been through so much together and I need her now.

I laid my head down on the desk and just continued on with my cry fest. I didn't realize how long I was crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it had to be Alice; I lift up my head to see if it really was Alice. I smile through my tears with I see her face.

"Bella what's the matter?" Alice asks me.

"Jasper, apparently he's moving into my house with my parents, he's divorcing Carmen and we got to talking, he apologize for not being there for me but I couldn't I just couldn't forgive him. It just brought bad memories." I finally stopped crying

Alice hugged me so tight.

"It's okay Bella just let it out it will make you feel better." Alice tells me. But I don't have any more tears left in me to cry, I'm all cried out.

I loosen my arms around Alice and look into her eyes, "I do feel better but I have a headache from all the crying I did last night and this morning."

Alice immediately lets go of me, "Oh let me get you some Tylenol."

She ran out of my office to what I assume is her desk to get me some medication and when she comes back, she has with her 2 Tylenols and a glass water.

"Thank you Alice."

"It's no problem; you would have done it for me." That's so true I would do anything to return the favor. "So how are you feeling now?" Alice asks.

"I'm feeling better thanks the pills are helping; now I just have to get on with the day." I tell her.

"Maybe you should go home and rest you are no good to us." Alice explains and I know she's right but I just can't.

"I know I should but I have mediation with Mr. Stewart today and I don't think anyone else will be able to get up to speed on the case in time" I explained.

"But you need it Bella, just take it easy today okay" she looks worried.

"I will Alice I promise, hey do you mind if I crash at your place tonight I don't want to go home?" I ask.

"Sure," is all she says before she leaves me alone.

I hadn't really thought much about Edward today but now that I have time to, he consumes my every thought. I wonder if tonight might be a good night to tell Edward everything that I had been holding back on. I needed Edward to know the truth about what happened to me in college I needed him to understand that I have to take things slow with him.

I texted Edward.

**To: Edward**

**Hey Edward I was wondering if you could possibly go on a date with me tonight I would like to take you to one of my favorite places in LA.**

**From: Bella**

I don't expect him to text me back right away so I worked on preparing for mediation. I worked until 9 o'clock when it was till to meet my client, his ex-wife and her lawyer in one of the conference room we have at the law firm. When I was picking up paper to take with me I hear my blackberry beep I debate whether to answer it or not I choose the latter and leave my office. When I step out of the door I bumped into Ronny Stewart my client.

"Hey Mr. Stewart how have you been?" I ask.

"I'm a little nervous, and I hope that we can finally finish all this." Poor Mr. Stewart I know how badly he wants this to be over.

"Don't worry; we have made an offer that she hopefully won't refuse."

"I sure hope so." He sounded so frustrated.

We both walked into the conference room with our head held up high and ready to fight to the death or till we reach an agreement either way we were going to be here awhile. We were the first to arrive although there a few minutes before we would begin I knew that Ronny's ex-wife would be late and make us wait.

I told Ronny that I would be back and stepped out of the conference room as the mediator walks in. I quickly walk into my office to grab my phone and go back to wait from things to get started. When I sit back down next to Ronny I check to see who had text me earlier and smile when I see its Edward.

**To: Bella**

**Today is my day off today so I won't be going into work till tomorrow night, so I would love to go out with you. I can't wait to see the real LA with you****. Just tell me where to meet you.**

**From: Edward**

Oh thank God! Even though I'm a little too scared to tell Edward everything I'm relieved that I can get it over with. I text Edward back telling him to meet me at the law firm and I gave him the address. I checked the clock and noticed that it was 9:15 and Mrs. Stewart had yet to show up. I walked back out to see if Alice has seen my client's wife but she hadn't and I was starting to get pissed. At 9:45 I could tell that not only were me and Mr. Stewart pissed but the mediator was getting annoyed, I was about to tell the mediator to just leave when Mrs. Stewart finally showed up with her lawyer.

"Sir you would be wise as to advise your client to be on time the next we have to meet" I tell Mrs. Stewart's lawyer.

"Yes ma'am, I am very sorry that we are late." The other lawyer says looking a little nervous.

"Okay let's begin shall we." My client and I laid out everything we had put in the agreement which was more than Mrs. Stewart asked for. Mediation can go on for a very long time especially if nobody agrees on anything. So I wasn't surprised when we emerged from the conference room it was already noon and I saw so hungry, but I was relieved that we finally reached an agreement between both parties. I was so happy for Mr. Stewart he can finally rest easy.

I saw Alice sitting at her desk just outside of my office as I walked toward it, I wonder if she was hungry.

"Alice have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Um no I was kind of waiting for you." She tells me with a nervous smile.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me right. But anyways do you want to go the deli next door?"

"I know that I didn't have to," she says with an attitude. "And yeah let's go." She jumps from her desk ready to go.

"Okay hold on let me grab my purse and I'll be right out." I hurry off to my office to grab my purse and car keys as I leave the office I check my phone once again to check to see if I had anything missed calls or anything and I did. I see that my mom and dad both called and texted, well at least mom texted my dad not so much.

My mom asked where I had gone off to so early and I replied back saying that I came to the firm early to get things prepared for the day, I also told her that I wouldn't be coming home that I would stay at Alice's place for tonight. My mom asked why and I didn't know what to say, saying that I didn't want to see Jasper's face probably wouldn't be a good idea, and saying that I didn't feel like going home wouldn't be a good reason. So I told her '_I'll be working really late and I'll be too tired to drive all the way home and Alice lives close by the firm' _that seem like a good enough reason.

Alice met me at the elevator and the both of us made our way to the deli next door to the building we work in. When we stepped into the deli there are not as many people as I thought there would be during this time, but I'm glad that don't have to wait very long to get my food.

"So your parents came down from Forks already." Alice says to me.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'.

"How was it?" she asks me after we both place our order in and waited for the food to be ready.

"Well my dad scared the shit out of me again but at least this time I didn't end up at the hospital." I say and she giggles. "We ended up going to Boa for dinner my mom wanted to check a celebrity, and that's where Jasper gave me the new of his pending divorce."

"Really at the restaurant he couldn't wait till you got home to tell you?" she asks curiously.

"I guess not, it was so awkward after he said it all through dinner nobody said anything at all which you know is weird for my family" I say.

"Yeah it is pretty weird for your family" she giggles. "Where did you and Jasper have your little talk?" Alice asked.

"We were already at the house, thank God too because I wouldn't have been able to escape if we weren't." I say as we sit down at a nearby table with our sandwiches and drinks in hand. "It felt strange to hear him apologize after all these years, why wouldn't he have apologized back then when I really needed it not now that when I have tried so hard to forget everything that happened back then?" I'm trying so hard not to cry right now.

"I don't know maybe he thinks you need it now. Maybe he didn't know that it would affect you this way and it was to clear his conscience." Alice tells me.

"Maybe" I mumble. I start to eat my sandwich and think about what Alice said if this was just to clear his conscience that's kind of fucked up. I refuse to think that that was the reason he wanted to apologize but who knows maybe it was, it's not like I know my brother that well to tell you what he was thinking.

"Hey don't think about it so much we don't know why he did it maybe he was really trying to make amends about everything, we don't know if his intentions were good but we hope that they were." Alice says, maybe she's right. Well she usually is but whatever.

"Yeah maybe you're right but like you said we don't know for sure and that's what bugs me the most is that I don't know him well even to know if he's intention where good." I said annoyed about this whole situation.

"I'm going to tell Edward about college." I blurted out as we were throwing out our trash from our lunch.

"Wait what did you says?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to tell Edward about what happened in college and I'm going to ask him we can take it slow." I say to her nervously.

"OMG! Seriously I can't believe you're going to tell him so soon" she says excitedly.

"Yeah I know but I think I should do it, he's not like other guys that I have met I can feel that he's real and he won't hurt me, I know it in my heart that he's a good guy." I say truthfully.

"Well if you think it right I'm behind you 100% you know that and I better meet him soon or else" Alice threatens.

I laugh, "Okay you'll meet him soon."

We make it back to the office and go our separate ways to get back to work. We work for the rest of the day and as it gets close to 5 I start to get nervous about meeting Edward, and I start to think about the worst case scenario. What if he doesn't want to be with me because I'm too damaged? I hated to think that way but I needed to prepare for the worst.

I had some extra clothes in my car so I changed out of my work clothes just before Edward came. I packed all of my thing and left my office to sit with Alice at her desk.

"I'm getting nervous now Alice" I say as my whole body starts to shake.

Alice gets up from her desk, pushes me to the edge of the chair sits next to me and bear hugs me and I hold on for dear life. She combs through my hair lovingly.

"Shhh it going to be okay Bella you'll see."

"I know but it's still scary" I whined little a little kid.

"Suck it up and put on your big girl panties. Got it!" Alice said excitedly

I smiled, "Yeah I got it" I say so my phone starts to beep. It's Edward telling me he's in front of the building.

"Oh Alice I'm going to leave my car here, I'll tell Edward to drop me off at your apartment and we can ride together."

"Okay great I can't wait for another sleep over" Alice says enthusiastically.

I kissed Alice on the cheek and told her good-bye. I gave myself a little peep talk as I was riding down in the elevator to the lobby. When the elevator door opened and I saw Edward standing there waiting some of my fears disappeared but most of them where still there but that's okay I can do this.

"Hey," wow that was the best that I could come up with. What an amazing greeting.

"Hey Bella, I'm really excited where are you taking me." His greeting was better.

"Well where I'm taking you it's a secret and it would be better we kept it that way."

"You're not going to kill me are you and bury me in a park?" Edward says jokingly.

"Not yet, why are doing something to do tomorrow?" I tell him taking to put on a serious face but I am failing miserably.

"Well no I'm not but I have this reason great tub of ice cream that I just bought I would very much like to eat it," and that where the game stopped.

I laugh, "Really that's what you look forward to, eating ice cream." I say in between laughing.

"Well I would have said I look forward to see you but I thought it would be too cheesy" he gave me his signature grin.

"It wouldn't have been too cheesy," I kiss him on the cheek. "Come on we should get going" I grab his hand and head towards the door. When we step outside parked outside was a grey Volvo XC 90.

"Nice car" I wasn't sure if that was the car I picture for Edward, on previous dates I never paid any attention to the car he drove.

"Thanks it's very safe and dependable, it's an amazing car." He smiled proudly at his car.

"Do you mind me driving it?" Edward looked at me as if I was crazy. "It's just that you'll never find the place, don't worry I won't scratch your 'precious'" I say trying my best to sound like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings.

"Good impression of Gollum" Edward says.

"Thanks, now hand over the keys" I hold out my hand to him and he drop the key in.

I walk to the side of the driver and am stopped by Edward as he open the door for me, "Thank you."

"No problem," he says as he closes the door for me.

When he gets into the car I start it and head to The Greek Theatre, because I'm in Hollywood the theatre isn't that far away but it will be a bit of a drive over there. We're about half way there when I look over at Edward who hasn't talk the entire ride is squeezing the arm rest on the door.

"Hey are you okay over there?" I ask.

"Yup just great" he squealed.

"Hey! I'm not a bad driver, I'm a great driver learn from my dad."

"Yeah right you went through a red light." He screams

"No I didn't it was yellow" I calming said back.

"It was red!"

"Liar it was yellow!" I yell. "You know what it doesn't matter just cool down I'm not going to kill you."

"You almost did," he mumbles thinking I didn't hear him.

"What was that?" I wanted to be annoyed with him but I couldn't when he's pouting like a little kid.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" he says as he crosses his arm over his chest.

"Oh hush we're almost there."

"So are you going to tell me where we're going or do I have to guess?" Edward asks me.

"You can try to guess but I doubt you figure it out." I say proudly.

"Okay are we going to a park?" he asks me his first question. So I guess we were playing 20 questions.

"Sort of it's in my park." I say vaguely.

"Okay, is it an amusement park?"

"No" I giggle.

"Hmmm… is it horse stables?"

"No not even close" I giggle and see that we are about to pass The Greek Theatre.

"Are we going to a concert?"

"No we are not as you can see we are passing it. Oh and that's The Greek Theatre like in 'Get Him to the Greek,' that a cool movie."

"Really wow, that's cool" Edward looked in awe. "Okay I give up, just tell me" he pleaded with me.

"I knew you would but we're almost there" I say as I drive further up the hill.

I drive for a few more minutes when my destination comes into view and I'm glad that there are not a lot of people out here today.

"There we're here," I say and point to the great big white building. "That's the Griffin Observatory, I come here to think and look up at the stars."

"Wow it's amazing, I've heard of this place but I didn't think it would be anything like this" he says in awe. I find a parking that is fairly close to the entrance.

"Yup this is it, come on let's go check it out." I tell me, we both get out of the car at the same time. I lead Edward to the entrance and ask him if he would like to see the inside of the observatory, he looks at me confused.

"Aren't we here to look inside?"

"No there's something else I want to show you, don't worry we can come back to see it in the day time." Even though it opens late I didn't bring him here for that.

"Okay then lead the way" he says confidently.

"Come on then we're going to take a hike" I tell Edward and he had a panicked look go across his face. "It's not that far don't worry" he looked relieved.

I led Edward down a little pathway that leads to a hiking trail. Hiking through this trail always brings me peace I always this trail was so cool because it will take you to the L.A. Zoo and the Hollywood sign. I led us less than a mile down the Observatory from where we are standing you can look up and see the Observatory. I sit on a nearby bolder and Edward follows.

"When I first moved out here there were so many things going wrong in my life and I didn't know how to deal with it all, so one day I decided to come here and explore and I found this little resting place it brought me so much peace" I explain.

"What happened?" Edward asked nervously.

"When I was a freshman in college I met this guy that was a junior he was every girls dream and he chose me" I paused for a second. "He was so sweet, caring, and everything I wanted in a boyfriend but I think what I had loved most about him was that he was charming, he could get me to smile with one look." I take a moment to remember _him._

"So what happened to this perfect guy?" Edward asked me. He didn't sound annoyed but curious.

I snort, "This 'perfect' guy's name is James and we dated for about 2 years thing were going really well I thought we were going to get married. My best friend saw James shopping for engagement rings but when I never got the ring I told myself that it wasn't him that she saw."

"That was around the time of our 1st year anniversary so when another year went by I was sure that he would propose on our 2nd anniversary but it didn't happen instead I got other news." Tears start to fall down my face and Edward whips them away.

"It's okay Bella you don't have to tell me" Edward tells me.

"No its okay you should know." I composed myself before continuing on. "That night I fixed James a celebratory dinner in my apartment we didn't live together which now I'm thankful for, but he never showed up. I waiting all night but nothing not even a call or text I couldn't understand how he would forget when he was the one that never forgot important dates like that."

"The next morning I had class all day so I couldn't really talk to him until later that night, after class I went to see him at his apartment, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. A woman answered his door claiming to be his fiancée I asked James to explain things, he said he would come to my apartment so that we could talk."

"He came over and told me that the woman that answered the door was telling the truth, he said the reason he missed our anniversary dinner was because his was in Vancouver for their rehearsal dinner. He also told me the reason he continued on with our relationship was that he didn't want to let go of a good thing and he didn't want to give me up."

"I just could do it; I couldn't even look at him. Their wedding was 2 days after that and he moved to Vancouver after that." I cried harder.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella. Something similar happened to me when I was doing my residency in Seattle" He whispered to me. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well my girlfriend Tanya cheated on me with one of my co-workers and got pregnant she tried to play it off as mine but I already had a suspicion, the co-worker liked to brag so he put the doubt in my head and I was right" he paused. "But I'm okay now, I moved on and even though it took me awhile I'm grateful I found out I would have been raising someone else's kid."

"There are times where I think I have truly moved on but then something happens and I'm reminded of him, plus around that time it was really hitting me that my brother wasn't coming back" I pause. "I really needed my brother but he chose his wife over his whole family and that hurt, it still does he tried to apologize but I couldn't accept it was too little too late."

"You'll forgive him one day it just take time to get over your abandonment issues don't worry your relationship with your brother will get better in time" he tell me as he hug me tightly.

"So we're both damaged" I chuckle.

"Yup but I wouldn't have us any other way" _Awe_ I hug him so tightly and kiss him on the cheek.

"I really like you Edward and I want to take this relationship slowly I don't want to rush things."

"I like you too and I'll take it as slowly as you want. Bella would you be my girlfriend? Wow that made me sound like I was in high school." He says and I laugh.

"I would love to be your girlfriend as long as I get to wear your letterman jacket" I joke and he laughs.

"You can if you want I think I still have it" I giggle.

"No you keep it but I might want it later" I didn't mean that to come out as a sexual innuendo but that how he took it.

"Really," he says raising his eyebrows. "I'm trying to picture it just give me a minute." I slap him in the arm.

"Don't be a perv!" I giggle. "We should probably be going its getting cold" I say as my body begins to shiver.

"Oh man, here have my sweater," he says as he hand me his sweater.

"Thank you."

We held hand as we walks back to his car in complete silent we didn't need to talk; I could feel that familiar electric shock. It felt nice just walking with him I never wanted to let him go. When we got to the car I stared up at Edward silently asking if he was going to let me drive again or if he was banded me.

"You know you're not driving my baby right" Edward tells me

"Yeah I kind of figured when you pulled that big show in the car that you were scared" I giggle.

"Oh it wasn't a show it was real I thought I was going to die in that car."

"You big liar I know how to drive safely!" I yelled

"Mmmmhmmm" was all he said.

I gave him direction to Alice's apartment in Hollywood, he asked me if I lived there but I explained to him what had happened last night that made me want to stay with Alice. He wanted to meet Alice but I told him it would be better if he met her when she wasn't in her pajamas and he agreed.

We sat in the car outside of Alice's apartment building for what seemed like hours, it was getting harder and harder to say good-bye but we had to.

"Thank you Edward for tonight, I'm relieved that I finally told you about my past and for understanding."

"You don't have to thank me I really want to be with you, everybody has a past just don't lets it rule your life." Edward tells me.

I lean over the center console and take Edward by surprise when I kiss him on the lips; I ended the kiss too soon, "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella," and with that I got out of the car and went inside I turn back him to see that he was waving at me and I waved back.

_Ah tonight was a perfect night_.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoy my Easter/Passover gift to you all. Leave me some love and tell me what you think about what going on with Edward and Bella.**

**HAPPY EASTER/PASSOVER**

**Until next time! :-]**


	15. Chapter 15: My Some What Perfect Life

**SM owns Twilight **

**I'm so sorry for making all of you wait for a new chapter so much was going on in my life this whole year. School was crazy and I got the chance to study abroad and I went to London for 3 months. It was the best time of my life, hands down the coolest thing I have ever done. I was in London around the time Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 2 came out. I got the chance to go to the red carpet premiere were I have to say may have been the highlight of my trip, that and getting a tattoo out there. I went right have my class and I got stand in a pretty good area and I got a picture of Kristen Stewart and got my book signed by Taylor Lautner. He was the one I wanted but that okay, my mom who is team Jacob was excited. But another reason I haven't updated was that I just couldn't think of anything to write I such a major writer's block. Now that is summer I hope to update as often as I can.**

**Song for this chapter: Dreaming of You by Selena **

Chapter 15: My Some What Perfect Life

Tonight had been absolutely perfect well up until the point I reached Alice's door. I kind of figured that I would be having a quiet night; I guess that wasn't in the cards for me the rest of the night.

Stepping into Alice's apartment I saw the person that would make this a quiet or help in not making it that way, it was Rosalie, my guess was that Alice must have called Rosalie to have another sleep over and probably as reinforcement if I had a bad night.

"Well, well, well look who's here" I said entering the living where I see both Alice and Rosalie on the couch.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Rose asked.

"Oh don't you hey Bella me I know why you're here and let me just tell you both that it wasn't necessary I had a great night." I tell them knowing that they were probably worried about me.

"Well good because we want to know happened" Alice squealed excitedly.

I went to sit in between both of them and started to recount the conversation Edward and I had, I then went into a detailed account of what happened to me in college to Rosalie to say that she was pissed was an understatement. She sympathized with me she hugged me tightly and told that there was life after a cheating boyfriend, I knew she was right but now that Edward was in the picture I had to believe it.

We continued to talk for a couple more hours till I told them that I was really tired and wanted to go to bed and because Alice only has 2 bedrooms she and I decided to share her's and give Rosalie the spare.

I went through my nightly routine then went to bed completely exhausted I couldn't even keep my eyes open long enough to wait for Alice to finish brushing her teeth. I close my eyes hoping to just rest them while Alice finishes her thing; I knew she would want to talk a little more about tonight. Not knowing that I had fallen asleep for what felt like seconds I was awakened by Alice bouncing on the bed.

I turn over to look at her, "It's weird to think I might just the happy ending I have always wanted." I tell her.

"You deserve it after all the pain you went through, you were just waiting for the right guy to walk into your life" Alice explains to me.

"I've waited so long I thought he would never come into my life, I thought Mr. Right didn't exist." Tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"Shh it's okay, he'll be good to you I just know it" who was I to argue with Alice.

When I told Alice goodnight and turn over facing away from her that that would be the end for tonight but I was wrong not long after saying goodnight I felt Alice's hand reach over my shoulders. I grab her hand and intertwined our finger and place them under my arm, that how we fell asleep. I could feel myself having the dream again the dream I always seem to have nowadays.

"_Mommy, mommy come play with us." I walk towards the most beautiful kids I have ever since, I feel the hot sand between my toes, and I hear the wave crashing ahead of me. When I stare at them I can see the similarities to me and I knew they were mine. My kids looked to be about 3 or 4 years, my son had brown almost red hair and my daughter had dark brown hair. Their eyes were different than mine they were green._

"_Mommy lok wat we made!" My son yelled _

"_Is a sad castle" My daughter told me_

_I sat on the sand in between the 2 of them, "oh you mean a sand castle?"_

"_Tat's wat we say mommy," My son said with a 'duh' tone._

"_It's beautiful honey," I tell them._

"_Tank you mommy," My daughter said with a proud smile,_

_We were having such a great time building more towers for the sand castle we were giggling about anything around us. I was having such a blast, my kids were so smart and every few minutes they would tell me a fun fact they knew about anything. Even though I didn't know their names I knew that I loved them whole heartedly. _

_I get up from my spot on the sand a walk over pull my kids into a hug and squeeze them and shower their faces with kisses which cause them to giggle uncontrollably. My son moves his face so he can see over my shoulder better and then yells out, "Daddy!" My son wiggles in my arm till I let him go and runs toward his dad while I am still holding his sister and I slowly turn my head to see who this man is. Its Edward smiling proudly at his son, I can feel the love radiating off of him as he looks at me. This is what I had always wished for and I got it; I got the perfect family' beautiful kids and I feel blessed._

"_Daddy lok wat we made!" our son yells as he kisses Edward on the cheek._

"_It looks amazing good job both of you, let's make another" Edward told the kids._

_They both yelled out 'yes', our son ran ahead to collect the sand toys while our daughter still had her head on my shoulder and was squeezing me._

"_Hey princess, come give daddy a kiss please" Edward asks our daughter as he rubs her back._

_My little girl automatically lets me go jumps into her father's arms and gives him a big wet one on the cheek._

"_Thank you princess," he says kissing her back on the cheek._

"_You welcome daddy." She says before running off with her brother leaving Edward and I alone._

_Staring into his eyes I knew that I finally found peace all past pain no longer existed all I needed was him and those kids._

"_I thought you had to work late today?" I asked him._

"_I did but I'd rather be here with you and the kids don't worry I got someone to fill in for me." Edward explains to me and I couldn't care what happened at work all I care about that he is here with us._

"_I love you" I tell him._

"_I love you too" he says back at me smiling._

_When I look at him it like all the world just disappears there's just him, the kid, and I. I feel whole for once in my life and I never want this feel to go away. But like always I can feel myself waking up._

And what a wake up I get.

As I slowly open my eyes I see Alice's face 2 inches away from my face. I jump away trying to get some distance from Alice.

"Whoa Alice what the hell?" I whisper- yell.

She giggles, "You were making weird noise so I want to see if you were a wake."

She got up from the bed still giggling as she stepped into her bathroom. I laid there in her bed staring up at the ceiling not really thinking about anything. I wonder what kind of noises I was making it not like I was having a sex dream or anything. I get up from the bed and realize that I have no clothes what so ever, _crap_ what am I going to wear to work.

I go to the bathroom that Alice is using and knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Hey Alice can I borrow some clothes I really didn't think this though last night" I tell her.

I hear her squeal, "Yes this is my chance to dress you the way I want to."

"Say what now?"

She opens the door and is already dress for the day, "You heard me I going to dress you the way I want to and you're going to like it, understand."

_Fuck!_

"Fine whatever I just need clothes" I say a little annoyed.

I waited on the bed as Alice went into her closet and started throwing thing all over the place. When she was satisfied with her pick she stops throwing clothes and came out of the closet.

"Okay I found the perfect thing for you to wear!" she squealed. I wasn't so excited, I was scared.

"Alright bring it on" I tell her.

And what she brought out of her closet almost made me faint.

"Alice what the hell is that?"

"It's a dress"

"No that isn't, that's tissue paper cover my boobs and my ass I can't wear that" I shriek.

The dress she saw fit for me to wear to work was a cowl neck sleeveless dress that shows a little boob and a whole lot of back. The dress is also very tight so it shows off all my curves and assists. This is not a dress I would have chosen for myself or something I would have picked to go to work in.

"It's not that bad it covers up all the important parts" Alice explains.

"No Alice, hell no am I going to wear that to work you must be crazy. Pick something else" I express her.

"But…"

"No" I interrupt her

"Okay fine I'll get something else." She walks defeated back into her closet.

I wait another couple of minutes for Alice to come while I wait Rosalie has ventured into Alice's room.

"Hey good morning what are you all up to?" Rosalie asks me.

"I'm playing Barbie's with Alice and I'm the Barbie" I tell her.

"Oh I see," Rosalie hurriedly goes to the closet with Alice. "Alice I want to dress Bella too" she says excitedly.

_What the Hell!_

Did I have like to say in what I get to wear to work today?

I got my answer when I saw Rosalie and Alice stepping out of the closet with what look like something more appropriate from work. Alice had in her hands a black skirt with a white blouse even I knew that Alice wouldn't let me wear anything that wasn't sexy that still looked good enough to go to work with. I shooed Alice and Rosalie out of the room so that I could change.

"Don't forget to take off your panties you can't have any panty lines." Alice giggles at me while I close the door.

"Are you insane there is no way I going to work without any underwear on." I yell back at her though the closed door where I can hear them both giggling on.

"You can borrow mine," Alice says.

"HELL no there is no way in hell I am borrowing somebody else's panties now go away I have an extra pair." Now that's just gross even if she did wash them what girl want to wear her friend's panties.

The skirt that Alice let me borrow as I thought was a little sexy; it was very tight I think I even broke the zipper trying to get in on. It had a slip in the back that kind of allowed me to walk better but I still looked like a penguin walking, good thing I don't have to go up or down any stairs because I don't think I could. The blouse wasn't so bad it was white silk and felt really smooth the only bad thing was I had a black bra on and the white blouse was see through. This will be an interesting day.

When I walk out of the room I saw that the girl were both ready and dress for the day so without much effort on my part Alice pushed me right out the door without eating breakfast. As we headed down to the garage where Alice's car was we said out good-bye to Rose and hope to see her really soon.

Before we got to the office I made Alice stop at McDonald's for a sausage McMuffin because I was so hungry and let's face it _was _her fault I didn't eat this morning. Another down fall to riding with Alice to work was that we were at the office before anyone else, no one likes to be at the office earlier then 8 in the morning not even the other assistants. You see they feel if their bosses aren't here at 8 what was the point of being early. But for some reason Alice likes to be in by 7:45 no later, I guess it just makes her better than the other assistants, I may be biased but it's the truth.

I told her when we stepped into my office that we should eat at my desk so that no one would disturb us if they did come to work.

"So when are you going to see Edward again?" Alice asked me as I was biting into my sandwich.

"Um I'm not really sure, why?" mmm why was Alice so curious asking when I would see Edward again?

"I was just wondering… oh and I really want to meet him" and there's the kicker.

"Yes well, we'll see I don't know if you two should meet" I said jokingly.

"WHAT! Why don't you want us to meet I'm amazing everyone likes me!" Alice basically yelled.

Hearing her yell at me that she was amazing and that everyone like her was the funniest shit I've heard her say in a really long time and I couldn't stop laughing, it got to the point where I couldn't breathe. I was starting to get my breathing under control I looked up Alice and she was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, you'll meet each other one day don't get your panties in a bunch. Man though your face right was the funniest shit it kind of look like Tinkerbell when she's having a hissy fit"

"It's not funny, and I don't look like Tinkerbell that's just mean do I look blonde to you!" Alice was far from blonde; she had really dark hair almost black.

"No you are not blonde but the face it was so the same I'll call you Tink from now on." I giggled.

Alice just glared at me and stomped out of my office.

"Love you Tink, and I do believe in pixie magic I really do" I yelled out to Alice. She answered by slamming my door.

I couldn't help but laugh harder.

As I finished my breakfast I realize that there's a lot to do today and it always seems like I have only a little bit of time the thing I had to do was check up on the private investigator I hired to follow Rose's husband's progress. It would seem that when I called him he was in the middle of something important and told me that he would call me back as soon as he could. Which was okay but I really wanted some information right now to put into the file but I guess it will just have to wait a while.

I continued to work non-stop like any other work day but today was a little different, you see I wasn't planning on going to lunch or either stopping to eat at my desk but when noon rolled around that certainly changed.

Normally I wouldn't have stopping working when I hear voices outside my door I had to do a double take. I thought for sure I was hearing things because I could have sworn that I heard my parent and Edward's voices. I quickly get up from my desk pushing it back a little as I move to the door and with all the force I could muster up I yack the door open and see that I wasn't dreaming.

"Holy shit I wish I was hallucinating," I mumble.

"Hey look who show up to see you today" Alice says as she sticks out head from the little crowd in front of my office.

"Yeah I can see that," I'm pretty sure the shocked look hasn't gone away from my face. "What is everyone doing here?" I was starting to panic I wasn't ready for everyone to meet.

"Well we thought since you were upset last night and didn't want to be around Jasper that we would take you out to lunch," my mom says. _Oh_ so she knew the really reason for me not coming home. Mama always knows.

"And while we were waiting here we meet this fine gentleman who was also hopping to take you out to lunch so we invited him." My dad tell me smirking at me, he probably knows that Edward was the one I was talking to on the phone the other night.

"I hope you don't mind Bella but I agreed to go along" I finally hear Edward says.

"Nope not at all," I say a little too loudly. "Alice why don't you come too?"

"Nah I think I'll stay and finish some work then I'll go to the deli" she grins evilly at me.

"Okay well let me get my purse and I'll be right out." I basically run back into my office and hurriedly get my thing not wanting to leave Edward with my dad any longer. When I got back to my parents and Edward they were talking and laughing which was a good sign but you never know with my dad.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." I say pulling on Edward's arm.

"So dad where are we going?" I ask my dad clutching onto Edward arm.

"Um I don't really know what around here to tell you the truth" my dad replies. "What about you Edward any good placed in mind?"

"No sir sorry I'm new to the area I don't know very many places to eat other than the ones I've gone with Bella" Edward replies to my dad.

"Oh I know, why not go to Chili's or something, you love the steak there honey" my mom says to my dad while patting his arm lovingly.

"You're right I think that's a good idea, what do you say Bells?"

My dad stares at me hoping that by doing so I will cave and say yes let's go. Truth to told I'm not a big fan of Chili's I had some bad experiences at two different chili's and I told myself that I would never go back again. But since that my dad's all-time favorite restaurant how can I say no while he's trying to give me that sad puppy dog eyes. I mean come on I have 3 puppies I'm immune to the look but I guess I can suck it up for an hour.

I turn to Edward hoping that he can save me from eating there but he just smiles down at me and turn to my dad.

"I absolutely love that restaurant come on Bella I haven't been here in so long!" Edward says excitedly.

"Sure let's go," letting out a defeated breath.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road, bye Alice come by the house some time so we can catch up" my dad says and he walks toward the elevator.

"Okay Charlie I will" Alice says while giving me a mischievous grin. What is she up to?

"Alice I'll see you in an hour, if it an emergency you know where to reach me" I walk by glaring and she still has that grin on her face.

"I know, have fun" she chuckles.

My parents are already waiting in the elevator when I stop in the middle of the hallway and turn Edward toward me.

"Okay I would just like to warn you right now that my parent can be a little much and sometimes crazy" I warn.

"It can't be that bad, I mean if you want to talk about crazy parent mines take the cake" Edward tells me.

"Fine if you want to compare you are on, but let me tell you I will win" I say raising my eyebrow challenging him.

"What the holdup I'm hungry now!" my dad yells.

"I accept your challenge and if your dad wasn't calling for us I would win"

"Right. We're coming dad." I say as I pull Edward to the elevator. "This is not over" I whisper to Edward.

"I know" is all his say before standing next to my dad.

"So Edward you're a doctor, that's exciting you must save so many lives, I've never met a doctor before this is going to be fun" my mom says.

"Yes it can at time be exciting and very fast pace which I enjoy most about my job, and unfortunately I don't always save lives there are time that I do lose one of my patient which can be the worse" Edward explains to my mom. "I know that I did my best but it still hard to deal with sometimes."

"Oh yes I would imagine so but you seem like you care about your patient not like some of those others doctor on some of the soap operas I watch they can jerk" my mom says.

I chuckle, "Mom those stupid shows aren't real I'm sure not all doctor are like that."

"Hey! Don't talk about my show I love them" my mom yells.

"Your mom is right though, the doctors in Seattle could be something else. Some thought they were Gods others just didn't care about the patient" Edward tell us.

That is pretty messed up, to not care about the people that help pay for their Mercedes but I could see why some had a God complex. A human life depends on how well they perform in the operating room.

This is the longest elevator ride of my life my mom continues to ask Edward random questions about being a doctor my dad gives his two cents as well which is kind of funny. Edward is a good sport though and doesn't show any signs of annoyance, I'm thankful for that. When we step out of the elevator onto the lobby I offer to drive us all to Chili's Edward steps in and offers to drive to which my mother agrees to. He goes ahead of us to get his car while I wait in the lobby my parents.

"So dad how is Jasper doing?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't see much of him last night or this morning I think you really got to him, but I guess it was long time coming" my dad tells.

"You were probably right maybe it was festering inside of me till I couldn't take it anymore and just let it all out."

"Honey I think it's time to let it go, you're ready to move on with your life. I think Edward could be really good for you, don't you think so" my mom say as she brush my hair out of my face.

Was I really ready to move on after all these years, I think I was and my mom was right Edward was man I wanted to move on with? Maybe I was just waiting for the right man and I finally found him.

"Eh he's okay," my dad says. "But if he hurts you I will kill this one, you didn't let me kill the last one but I'm getting my chance if this one messing up."

"Okay dad, whatever you say" I giggle.

I see Edward pull up to the curb outside of the building and I lead my parent out. I sit in the passenger seat to direct Edward to the restaurant.

The car ride wasn't exactly quiet my parent in the back seat carry on a conversation with themselves while Edward and I happily listen and laugh along with them. It amazes me how in love my parents are with each other after so many years. I wish that I would one day have what they have, as my mind starts to wander to the future; I feel Edward's hand on mine. I turn my head toward him and look down to where my hand was resting on my seat to see Edward's hand. I look up to his face to see him smile I smile back and sigh happily and rest back into my seat. At this moment I was happy, happier that I have been in a long time.

When we arrive at the restaurant I hesitant to let his hand go but I do and join my parents, I wait for Edward to get out of the car and take hold of his hand once again as we walk into the restaurant. I don't let go when we sit and when I look at the menu.

"So Edward where are your parents?" my dad is the first to break the ice.

"They live in Chicago, sir" replied Edward.

"Are from Chicago?"

"Yes Sir I was born and raised and move to Seattle for my residency." Edward was so polite it amazed me.

"Wow you are a long way from home, do you miss it?"

This sounds like an interrogation.

"Yes sir I do miss it very much but I like California too much to go back now" Edward says as he turns to me and smile making me blush.

"That's good to hear son, so what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Yup defiantly an interrogation.

"Dad!"

"Charlie!"

My mom and I yell and the same time.

"What it's an important question I have to ask, so now what do you have to say Edward?" my dad has no shame.

"Leave that boy alone Charlie" my mom warns my dad.

"It's okay really, sir I can honestly say that I will not hurt your daughter I can promise you that, I will treat her well, respect her, and protect her." Edward says with such confidence in his voice.

I mouth 'thank you' to him, he nod and smiles that smile that make me weak at the knees.

"Good answer" is all my dad says.

Our waitress finally arrives; thank God I thought she would never come. My dad orders a beer, my mom an iced tea, Edward orders a coke not wanting to drink and drive which my dad approved of, and I ordered lemonade. Since my dad already know what he want having ordered it every time he goes to Chili's, he gets frustrated when the rest of us don't know what we want and ask the waitress for a few more minutes.

"How can you not know what you want it's not like there are a lot of choses?" my dad sighs frustrated at all of us.

"Quit your wining you sound like a grumpy old man, I don't know what I want everything looks so good." God I love my mom she is the only one who can handle my dad.

I giggle.

"Hey what are you laughing about?" my dad crocks his eyebrow.

"Nothing" I say innocently.

Edward chuckles quietly to himself.

Our waitress comes back and asked what appetizers we wanted and like I knew would happen my dad orders Buffalo wings, my mom shakes her head disapproving because she hate wings. Edward doesn't seem to mind, he even go so far as to tell my dad that he had the best wings at Buffalo Wild Wings that he has ever had.

"What! I have to see this for myself" I think my dad just found a kindred spirit who loves wings as much as he does.

Me on the other hand am not really a fan of Buffalo wings if I go to Hooters I usually get a hamburger. My mom and I both order the house salad and a toasted turkey sandwich, my dad and Edward both order the classic Ribeye. When the wings arrive my mom and I look at them in disgusted my dad and Edward on the other hand stuff their faces.

It was a little fun watching both my dad and boyfriend eat wing their faces were covered with sauce and so were their fingers. At one point my mom and I were helping clean off their faces. But it was hopeless what we cleaned one second when end with twice as much sauce the next. I was happy when my salad arrived so that I would have to look at their faces.

When the rest of the food arrived I really thought that the guys could make more a mess with steak, but oh was I wrong at one point my dad had A1 sauce on his shirt which pissed my mom off because she would be the one to wash it. Just like my dad Edward ended up with a matching stain.

I laughed, really hard and Edward took it upon himself to take to get me as well but he was fast enough. Thank God I can't be walking into work with stained clothes.

The people around us probably thought we were crazy but I didn't care I was having the time of my life here with Edward and my parents.

Conversation goes by smoothly my mom continue to ask Edward about what his does in the E.R. and even tries to get him to look at her knees to see if there was something wrong with them because to her they weren't work as well as they did when she was younger.

My crazy mother everyone.

But Edward listen to her like the good doctor that he is, he tell her though that now probably wasn't the best time to check her knees. My dad just shakes his head having to live with my mom for 36 years he was use to this.

When our meal has ended my dad and Edward fight over who was going to pay for the bill my mom and I both agreed that dad should pay for fear that Edward would get hurt. My dad does this weird victory dance when he manages to get the bill out of Edward's hand that was odd. I turn to Edward and tell him maybe it would have been a good to have let him pay instead, he just smile and says next time.

Edward drives us back to my office building and get out of the car with the rest of us but stays close so that he doesn't get a ticket.

"It was nice to meet you sir, ma'am" Edward shake both of my parent hand as I stand next to him.

"Ma'am oh God that makes me feel old, call me Renee" my mom tell him.

"Okay… Renee" we all turn to my dad.

"Sir is fine" my mom and I have our mouths hanging open. "What? I'm sorry son but I don't know you like that, when I know you better then maybe."

Edward laughs, "It's okay sir I understand completely."

Whew thank God.

My parents walk toward the building's lobby leaving Edward and I alone outside.

"I'm really sorry about my dad he's not usually like this to people, at least he didn't make you call him chief" thank God for small miracles.

"It's okay really I do understand, you have been though a lot and he is just being protective besides he's a really cool guy." Edward can you be any more of a perfect guy.

"I'm glad you think so I wouldn't want him to run you out of town."

"It's going to take a lot more than your dad asking me some typical dad questions to make me want to run away from you," he smirks.

"Thank you" there are no words to describe how I felt right now. To know that I found like him is indescribable.

"You're welcome."

I reach up to kiss him on the cheek knowing that my dad was watching us behind the lobby doors.

"I'll call you tonight okay" Edward says.

"Yeah I would like that."

"Okay I better let you get back to work."

"Yeah I guess if I must." Edward chuckles.

"Good-bye" Edward says giving me one last good-bye kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" I wave as he walks back to his car.

I walk toward the building see that my parents indeed were spying on me and didn't even try to hide it.

My mom is smirking at me and I ignore her, my dad stares at me trying to see if I was okay to which I assure him that I was and tell them good-bye. My mom tell me that she better see me at home tonight. I knew it was inevitable I don't think I could get away with another night away from home. I agree with her and tell her that I will see her in a few hours.

I gave them both a kiss good-bye and tell them I love them and I'll see them at home. I watch as they walk out the lobby and step into the elevator to the inevitable interrogation of this afternoon by Alice.

_I wish I could skip it._

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter I'll have the next one as soon as I can. Leave me some love.**

**Until next time! **


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Days Ahead

**SM owns Twilight**

**A/N: As promised another chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**Song for this chapter: E.T by Katy Perry**

Chapter 16: Happy Days Ahead

As I stepped out of the elevator I was bombarded by questions from Alice.

"How was it!?"

"Did your dad kill him!?"

"Was he a gentleman!?"

"CAME ON TELL ME ALREADY!" she screams the last statement at me drawing attention from the people in the office.

I pull her by the arm into my office, "Will you be quiet you're making a scene?"

"Okay, okay but will you tell me something I'm dying here?" Alice says pouting her lip.

I shut the door behind us so that we have some privacy; Alice sits on the couch bouncing like an impatient child.

"First of all the lunch with my parent was good better than I thought it would go actually, my dad and Edward got along great although at first I thought my dad would have killed him."

Seeing me in the months that followed my break up and subsequently heart break must have been hard on my dad to see. Knowing that he couldn't do anything to help was something that I don't think my dad ever wanted to experience. My parents stayed with me in my apartment in Seattle for about three weeks, during that time I became a shell of the person they once knew. I'm pretty sure my parent stayed with me that long to make sure that I wouldn't do anything to myself (_which I wouldn't have_). I was thankful at the time to have my parent there for me it helped a lot to know that they support me in my time of need. Thinking about also bring back the memory that my brother didn't have my back like my dad did to tell me that one day I would find a man that would treat me the way I deserved and that wouldn't need an ass whoopin from him.

"So everything went okay then, well that's good. So what the deal with you and Edward?" Alice asks.

"Um we are kind of dating" I whisper.

"I can't hear you what did you just say" she says excitedly.

"I say that we are kind of dating, he ask me and I said yes."

"O.M.G!" Alice yells into my ear.

"Calm down Alice, yes after all these years I am finally letting a man into my life that isn't my dad okay. Calm down." I laugh realizing that this is Alice we are talking about she will never calm down.

"This is so exciting now you have to tell me everything" she squeals.

And I do I tell her everything from the day we meet in the hospital to today at lunch. I tell her that I have never felt this way toward anyone and that I can be myself with this man forever. I don't tell Alice about my dreams of Edward and kids that I don't yet have I wanted to keep that to myself.

"Finally! I knew he was the one for you I just know it."

"Yes Alice you may be right but we don't know yet he could change" I say this more for my own benefit hoping that this won't happen again, that this once I made the right decision.

"I know that am right I can feel it, you guys are going to get married and have babies I'll be the maid of honor. This is good to be great!" she says excitedly while punching my in the arm.

I rub my arm, "I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think, I mean we have only been on 2 dates."

"That doesn't matter, he's it for you."

"Whatever you say Alice," I giggle. "I have to get back you work I have a lot work to do on Rosalie's case before we meet with her ex's lawyer."

"Oh yeah that's right how is it going?" Alice asks. Although I can't give her a lot of information I tell her that it going good and that I have high hope that I will win this.

Alice leaves my office our conversation and I go back to working on my cases. At this point I have about three cases that I'm working on and one of them is Rosalie's case. One of the other cases is almost the same as Rosalie's and the other is a husband that wants to decrease child support given to his ex-wife and their two daughters. I'm the husband's lawyer and as much as it pains me I have to do my job. Single mother deserve a lot more than they receive for putting up with their asshole husbands and this one is a class-A asshole who claims that he isn't making as much money as he was when they were married and can't afford to pay the amount that we first agreed to. But the thing is that I know that he was lying he hides his money really well to make it seem to the he really wasn't as rich as the judge thought. His ex-wife was a hard worker who was swept off her feet by a rich man who claimed to make all her wishes come true. After 11 years of marriage he got sick of her and threw her away like yesterday's garbage while the new girlfriend moved in to her house.

The worst part was the kids; they were kick out of the only house they have ever known along with their mother to live in a one bedroom apartment in Alhambra because the only way they were surviving was those child support checks. My client didn't want to pay spousal support or alimony and it's not like his ex-wife was allowed to work while they were married leaving her with no work experience to provide for her kids.

I didn't get the chose to decline being a part of this case I was forced because no one else wanted his case knowing that this man can be a really big asshole to anyone he comes across. It showed the first day I meet him I never hated a man more than him, it got to the point where I just couldn't stand him and I couldn't deal with him by myself so the bosses gave me a partner for this case. We usually met once a week to go over everything and when we won the case my partner Seth Clearwater and I didn't have to work together again, until now. So far Seth and I have met once since getting back on this man case but that once was enough to figure out what needs to be done.

I put the paperwork on the backburner I'm in too good of a mood to deal with this shit. So I go on to deal with the other cases on my plate that are less stressful on me. I work till it's time to go home to which I'm glad for it took my mind off a lot of things going on in my mind.

When I got home I was a little worry about what would happen with my brother.

"Hey mom, dad I'm home" I yell out as I step into the house and see my dogs' race toward me.

"Hi honey how was the rest of your day" my mom says as she pokes out her head from the kitchen.

"It was fine, what are you doing" my curiosity peeks as I see her in my kitchen.

"Oh I was just getting some juice do you want some?" oh thank God she wasn't cooking.

"Sure mom I would love some" I walk over to where my mom is and she is digging through the fridge.

"So where is everybody?" I ask her.

"Your dad and brother went out for some guy bonding, whatever. So that just leaves you and me tonight" my mom says enthusiastically.

"Okay mom what do you have planned for us?"

"Nothing much actually maybe we could watch a couple of movies."

"Sound good let me just change out of my work clothes" I say leaving her in the kitchen to go to my room.

I change out of my work clothes putting on something more comfortable. While I change clothes I think about Edward and wonder when would he be calling me or should I just call him myself. I don't know maybe I should wait but then again that make me feel like I'm in high school waiting impatiently for your boyfriend to finally get the hint to call.

I'll call him.

Before my mom comes up here looking for me.

When I hear the dial tone on the phone I start to panic a bit.

When I hear his voice I nearly drop the phone.

"Hello," Edward answers in his velvety sexy voice. I forget to breathe for a second.

"Hi," I squeak.

I clear my throat, "Hi. How are you?"

He chuckles, "I'm fine, I'm actually on my way to work and I was just going to call you before I went in."

"Well I guess I beat you to it" I giggle.

"Yes you did, what are you up to?" he asks.

"Nothing really I'm going to hang out with my mom tonight, watch some movie. When are you getting out of work?"

"I'm sorry to say that I'm doing a 36 hour shift, maybe we could get breakfast after my shift?"

"Sure that would be great. Listen the really reason I called was to thank you for meeting my parent and still sticking around" I was honesty surprise that my dad and Edward got along so well.

"It was fun I like your parents they were great, now you have to meet my parent and see that I win when it comes to crazy parents" he laughs.

"Oh no you have yet to see my parent at their best at lunch that was kid stuff for them spend more time with them you'll see."

"I look followed to it."

I'm blushing at this point thinking about Edward being around long to really see what my family is like, he see this as a long term thing. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that.

"I hope you're ready for the ride of your life."

"Most defiantly" he chuckle as I hear my mom knock on my door asking what is taking me so long.

"I'm sorry Edward my mom is calling for me I better let you go."

"Okay talk to you later, I'll text you as much as I can but I will probably be really busy" he sighs.

"It's okay I understand, talk you later" I hang up the phone after that and go to the door to see that my mom is still there.

"So were you talking to Edward?" she asks me eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes it was now are we going to watch movie or what" I walk around her and down to the living room.

"So what were you talking about on the phone?" my mom asks me.

"Mom! I am not going to tell you what I talked on the phone with Edward about"

"Why not you tell me everything else?"

"I don't always tell you thing because I like to keep some things to myself you know beside I was talking about how you and dad are crazy and I wouldn't want to hurt your feeling" I tell her jokingly.

"Oh please your dad is worse!"

"Yeah okay if you say so mom" I say while patting her head. "So what movie are we watching?"

"This one" she holds up The Runaways.

"Seriously come on mom we could watch anything. Please don't make me" I beg.

"NO! We are watching this one and that it now sit down and shut up I like this movie."

I am force to sit through that God forsaken movie for almost 2 hours and it was pure torture and one point I want to kill my mother because I can't undo what I just saw, and get those 2 hours of my life back. I tell my mom that the next movie we watch is my chose.

And just to get back at her I go through my movies and find the perfect one _The Lord of the Rings. _It was perfect my mom hates this movie says it's boring and way too long.

Pay back is a bitch.

When I put the movie in my mom starts up with the whining I then turn to her say sit down and shut up, and then she slapped me in the shoulder.

"Don't sass your mother."

Like always The Lord of the Rings was 2 ½ hours of awesomeness my mom on the other hand disagreed and fell asleep half through. When the movie was over I hear my dad and brother coming home, I wake up my mother tell her dad was home.

It's a little after ten I tell my mom that it might be better to continue our movie night tomorrow, she agrees and upstairs with my dad. As I watch them go to their room I didn't notice that Jasper was in the living room.

"Hey" Jasper says timidly.

"Hey."

"You didn't come home last night" he says as a matter of fact.

"Yeah it was too much for me to handle I just needed some time to think, I stayed at Alice's."

"So I think we should maybe talk about it I don't want it to be like this."

I know he's right and I need to finally let it all go so that I can move on with the rest of my life.

"Sure Jasper let's sit here I don't want mom and dad to hear" I say as I move to sit on the sofa.

"I'm sorry for everything that happen while you were in school, I'm sorry for not being there and I'm sorry for not seeing what kind of person Carmen really was." Tears start to fall from his eyes.

I'm numb I don't know what to say or do.

Jasper reaches for my hand, "Please can you ever forgive me I wasn't the great brother but I want to make it up to you now."

"I ready to let everything go, I forgive you I think I've spend enough time dueling on the past now I can move one and so can you."

"I love you baby sister and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you" Jasper at this point is crying now and I can't help but cry with him.

"I love you too big brother" I say hugging him as tightly as I could not wanted to let go. He kisses me are the forehead and tells me good night, we walk upstairs together. He has his arm around my shoulders while my arm is around his waist, it almost felt like we supporting each other as we walk to a new beginning.

I had the most peaceful sleep of my life not having my past weighing on me for once. I didn't even think that I dreamt and if I did I couldn't remember. Waking up in the morning I felt refreshed and giddy for another day.

When I finally make my way downstairs after getting ready for my final work day of the week I see that my parents are also awake and are in the kitchen talking. "Good morning parents," I say as I kiss them both on the forehead.

"Morning" my dad mumbles. He sounds grumpy.

"Morning dear, don't mind your dad he hasn't had his morning coffee" my mom says from her spot next to the coffee maker.

That makes sense.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask.

"Still in bed that lazy butt, do you want some coffee too?" my mom offers.

"Will you hurry up with that coffee woman I'm dying over here" my dad mumbles grumpily probably hoping my mom wouldn't hear him.

"What did you just say, you want to wear the coffee don't you?" she yells. I guess she did hear him.

"What I didn't even say anything" he say innocently. "That's what I thought. You'll get your coffee when this fancy machine says it's finished" my mom says pointing to my coffee machine. It really isn't all that fancy it one of those Keurig one cup coffee makers.

I love my coffee maker it not only makes coffee but a bunch of other stuff too. I made iced tea one time and hot chocolate, oh man this thing is amazing.

"Actually mom the coffee's done see," I say pointing to the mug already filled with coffee. "The coffee's already in the mug."

"Oh…well alright then" she takes the mug over to my dad and places it in front of him.

"Finally" he whispers and then my mom slaps him in the back of the head. I laugh at their interaction and turn back to make my cup of coffee. I see the time on the coffee make and decide that it's probably best if I take it to go. I rushed out of the door yelling a good-bye to my parent as I left.

When I got to work I had the almost the same amount of work as I did yesterday which frustrated me to no end. I just dive right in.

Alice comes into my office at one point to help me with all of this paperwork or else I'll never get done. An hour before noon I hear my phone beep indicating a text I reach over to my phone but Alice beats me to it.

"What do you think you're doing with my phone?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing just seeing who called you" she says innocently.

"Give that back right now Alice!" I scream.

"No… why is it EDDDWard" shaking the phone in front of my face I try to catch it but fail.

"I don't know if you would let me answer then I'll find out" I get up from my chair walk toward her. I stalk her like a lion to his prey when I get close enough to grab her she slips away.

"I swear to God if you don't give me my phone back I'll kill you" I'm pretty pissed at this point and if she doesn't give me my phone back I will really consider killing her. My phone continues to beep and I really want to see who it was.

"OOo I wonder who it is" she turns her back on me trying to read my text, I take this as an opportunity to jump her. I tackle her down and straddle her waist her arms are wailing everywhere and I try to grab them to get back my phone. And when I finally get hold of her arms and get the phone out of her hand the door to my office open and in walks Seth my partner on one of my cases.

"Um I'm sorry but I was wondering if the affidavits are ready?" I stay completely frozen still on the floor straddling Alice. I a little embarrassed that someone caught me like this now we're going to be the talk of the office.

'Um… yes ahh…there on my desk… I'll get them." Trying to quickly and smoothly get off of Alice walking to my desk and get the papers for Seth. "There they are… um so yeah they're all done and ready to go."

"Okay great and I'll pretend like I didn't see anything."

Whew, "That would be great."

As he leaves my office I see that Alice has made her way to the couch, "That was fun right" she giggles.

"No it wasn't, now if you don't mind I would like to check my phone alone."

"Okay I'll go get us some lunch then" she says as she leave giggle all the way out.

Finally checking my phone I see that I have 5 messages all from my mom. The first messages I opened was sent about 30 minutes ago.

**To Bella:**

**Hey Bell where's the toilet paper your dad ran out while in the bathroom. Text me back.**

**Love you.**

**From: mom**

Okay that's a little weird, I go on to the next one.

**To Bella:**

**Never mind your brother found some in your bathroom, hope you don't mind. By the way where are the extra towels your dad going to want to take a shower after?**

**From: mom**

That's just gross, and the next one.

**To Bella:**

**What is taking you so long can't you take a few minutes out of your busy day to answer your mother? Anyways I found some towel in your bathroom I hope they're clean. Oh your brother wants to know where the mac-n-cheese is, says he's hungry and he won't let me cook for him say I'll burn it. Which is ridicules, I can make mac-n-cheese with no problems he's just being silly.**

**From: mom**

I don't even know how to respond to that, next.

**To Bella:**

**Fine! Don't answer me I don't care. But your dad wants to know where you hid the beer and he says that if he doesn't find he will make it he's mission to find it and drink it all.**

**From: mom**

He better not that beer I save those were for when I have Alice over, so that beer is really Alice's.

**To Bella:**

**Too late he found it.**

**From: mom**

Damn you dad. Now I have to buy beer for Alice the next time she comes over my house. I hadn't heard from Edward since last night I don't want to worry but something about him not texting me was unsettling. I have to have faith that he's at work saving lives.

As if he was reading my mind I get the text I've been waiting for.

**To Bella:**

**Hi I'm sorry I haven't texted it's been crazy here; I can't even take a nap. How has your day been beautiful?**

**From: Edward**

I could help but smile as I read his text, he didn't forget about me.

**To Edward:**

**I was beginning to think you forgot about me. Things have been crazy here too I got into a little fight with Alice. But other than that it's been a good day.**

**From: Bella**

Alice finally came back with lunch in hand and sat down in front of my desk. I kept the on my lap not taking any chances**.**

"I got you a burger from this restaurant down the street it supposed to be really good, it's called Burger Factory" she says placing the container in front of me.

"Thank you Alice, it smells really good." As I look at the juice burger in front of me I realized that I never text my mom back and she's probably pissed at me for ignoring her for this long. "Oh crap I forgot to text my mom back, which was the person who texted me when you stole my phone" I tell Alice.

"Ha man I was sure that it was Edward who was texting you."

"Nope that came after you left" I chuckle.

"WHAT! Damn it I have the worst timing" she screams.

"Yes you do, now eat your rabbit food" pointing to the salad she choose for herself.

I look down at my phone to see if Edward text me back, and he did.

**To Bella:**

**I could never forget about you, even if I wanted to which I don't. I'm sorry you fought with Alice do you want to talk about it. **

**From: Edward**

**To Edward:**

**That was very sweet of you to say****. And it wasn't so much a fight more like I jumped Alice after she stole my phone. **

**From: Bella**

**To Mom: **

**I'm sorry that I didn't respond Alice took my phone and wouldn't give it back so I had to beat her up. LOL.**

**From: Bella**

I figure I might as well text my mom as well to soften her up. I put the phone down to go back to eating.

"Are you still texting Edward?" Alice asks.

"Yeah and I was texting my mom so what up for this weekend?"

"Mmm I don't know let's hang out at your house, I miss your dad and mom."

"Okay that's fine I know they miss you too." I heard the familiar beep of my phone.

**To Bella:**

**I'm still mad at you but I hope that Alice did get too badly hurt I really like her face.**

**From: mom**

I couldn't help but laugh, I show Alice the text.

"I'm offended why would she think I would lose" she says acting hurt.

"Because you would, I would mop the floor with you."

"Oh please we both know I have ninja moves."

"Phew you wish" I say laughing at her.

A new text just came in.

**To Bella:**

**I would think that would be an unfair advantage you look like you're taller than her. I hope neither of you need to come to the hospital.**

**From: Edward**

I laugh and show Alice this text as well.

"Seriously how would he know?" Alice says angrily.

"Maybe he's psyche" I say.

"Oh don't even go there."

**To Edward:**

**Alice thinks she can take me she has another thing coming it's all in good fun there's no need to worry. Besides it wouldn't be so bad to see you.**

**From: Bella**

I finish off my burger around the same time Alice finished her salad, I help her clean up our lunch and go back to work. It's a few minutes before I get another text from Edward.

**To Bella:**

**It would have been great to see your pretty face here. I'm sorry Bella but duty calls I'll have to talk to you later. I'll see you soon. **

**From: Edward **

I was a little disappointed that I couldn't talk to him long but I understand.

**To Edward:**

**That's sweet of you. I'll miss you and I'll see you soon. Bye.**

**From: Bella **

**To Bella:**

**I'll miss you too. Bye.**

**From: Edward **

I smile as I read his text and I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the the end of the work day I was getting ready to go home when I see Alice waiting for me right outside my office with what looks like a duffle bag.

"Whatcha got there Tink?" I ask her.

"My bag for the sleep over of course" she says in that 'duh' voice.

"Um I guess but seriously do you need all that and why don't you just put that in your car?"

"OF COURSE! I need all this, it's the essentials and I drop off my car at home so that I could ride with you bestie" she giggles.

When did she have the time to drop her car off?

"Well alright then let go home," which reminds me. "I have to go to the groceries store my dad drank your beer"

"Okay then this time I get to choose a different kind then the one you get me."

"You don't like the one I get, you always used to drink that one."

"I do but now Blue Moon is my favorite." Since I've known her favorite beer was Corona that was the only beer in her parent fridge, when we were old enough she used to steal my dad's Vitamin- R. It used to be funny watching my dad and Alice sitting on the couch in the living room of the house in Forks and sometimes here in Los Angeles (_actually it's still kind of funny_). They would sit there watching the TV most likely a game and drink their beer in sync. Absolutely Alice was a lady and crossed her legs whereas my dad had his legs wide open sitting like a dude, thank God he wore jean nobody want to see him in boxers.

I stop at a local grocery store and let Alice pick out her own damn beer while I sit in the car doodling on my phone. As I look up to see if she's come out of the store I do a double take and see that she was both arms filled with cases of beer. I'm surprised she can carry it herself it looks really heavy.

"What the hell is all this for?" I ask her as she gets in the car after putting the beer in the back of the car.

"It's for me and your dad… and Jasper if he wants any" I hope she's not trying to get him drunk or something.

"Okay if you say so."

Driving up to my house I see my dad and my red Chevy truck in the drive way and from the looks of it he was working on it.

I get out of the car and walk towards him, "Dad what are up to?"

He nearly hit his head on the hood, "I'm trying to see if I can fix it so that it will run without killing myself. I want mom or Jasper to be able to get around without using my car."

"I see well good luck with that" I say walking over to Alice to help her.

"Send Jasper out here will you!" my dad yells out.

"Sure!" I yell back.

"Mom!" I yell out as I walk in my house.

"I'm going to put this in the fridge" Alice says already walking into the kitchen. "In the Kitchen" my mom responds. So I follow right behind Alice.

"Oh… hi Alice it so good to see you honey, look at you don't you look gorgeous" my mom squeak taking in Alice. "Oh Renee don't make me blush" Alice giggles.

"Bella honey how was your day?" my mom moves on to me.

"It was great mom a little busy so I'm sorry that I didn't get back to you."

"It's okay I forgive you, now what are we doing this weekend?" my mom ask but Alice is the only one that answer so I leave them to their business to find my brother.

I find him in his room watching TV and scratching his stomach.

I raise my leg to kick him in the foot, "Hey dad wants you outside."

"What for I'm taking a nap?" he says as he turn over to seem like he's asleep.

"To help him with the truck he wants to fix it, so you better go or else" I say taunting him.

He sighs, "Fine I'm going" he says slowly getting out of bed.

I go off to my room to take off my work clothes, throwing my clothes in the hamper and I walk out. As I get closer I got closer to the living room I could hear my mom and Alice laughing their asses off.

"What so funny?" I question them

"Nothing" they say at the same time.

"Right, I don't believe you two" I pass them in the living room to go to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Honey don't make dinner let's order pizza" my mom say from behind me.

"I have to I don't want this meat to go bad" I tell he pulling out some carne asada.

"Fine but we're going to help… Alice get in here we're helping Bella" my mom screams out before I could protest.

"Okay where do you want me?" Alice jumps into the kitchen. I start giving my mom and Alice order to help me make Mexican rice. We were working great together and my mom wasn't burning anything, it was nice working in the kitchen with my best friend and mom… until they start ganging up on me.

"So when are you going to see Edward again?"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"When are we all going to have dinner together so that he can meet your brother?"

"When am I going to be formally introduced?"

"I want to meet his parent so should you?"

"Oh I want to meet his parent to."

All these question thrown at me at the same time I didn't know who to answer and which question. I was a little overwhelmed by all these questions, of course I was going to see Edward again I just don't know when. Sure I would love for all of us to have dinner, when he's not busy. And parents, isn't it a little early for that. Well then again he meet mine so it only fair.

"MOM, ALICE! Claim down. Yes I'm going to see Edward again but right now he's working a 36 hour shift so it's impossible right now. Yes I love for us all to have dinner so that he can meet Alice and Jasper. And yes one day I will meet his parent but before you do. Okay are you happy with that" I say taking a much needed breath.

"Okay" Alice shrugs her shoulders. "Works for me" my mom goes back to her task.

God they're both crazy.

Just as we were finishing dinner I hear my dad and Jasper walk into the kitchen to come and eat. Immediately my dad and Jasper are filling their plates to the max and then going to sit at the dinner table. I did the same but my mom and Alice barely put anything on their plates.

"Hey dad how's the car coming

"Horrible," my dad and brother say. I guess that was the end of at.

"So dad when do you and Jasper start work?" I asked.

"Not for a couple weeks which is great I'm taking your mom on a little vacation" as he said that my mom giggled.

Gross.

"That's great dad"

"Oh Alice and I made plans to go to the spa tomorrow okay Bella" my mom chimes in.

"Sure mom whatever you guys want."

For the rest of dinner everyone carried on their own conversation, my dad asking Alice if she's met any one new, my mom asking how my brother was doing actually bugging him a little. I was left listening to everybody.

The family made a plan to watch movies in the living so I start to clean up the mess my family made when my mom tells my dad and brother to clean it up. Something about the women cooking and the men cleaning.

"OOoo I can't wait till tomorrow I really need a spa day" Alice sighs.

"You had one a couple weeks ago" I exclaim.

"I need another one besides now your mom gets to go with us maybe we should ask Rosalie to go with us."

"Who's Rosalie?" my mom asks

"Oh she one of my clients who we've become close to, she's cool mom you'll like her."

"Well alright then bring her along too." My mom takes it upon herself to put out the movie we're going to watch it's worse than I thought it would, Saturday Night Fever.

"And don't any of you complain" my mom challenges. We all zip our lips, even my dad. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper walking pass us toward the stairs; I guess my mom saw it too.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mom questioned Jasper.

"Umm… to my room" he say hesitantly.

"OH no you don't sit your butt down it's family time" she says pointing to the spot next to her.

He walks defeated, "Fine" sitting next to my mom. As we all watch this movie most of us want to gauge our eyes out.

When the film is over I was more than happy to put another one in, I couldn't decide whether to put my dad favorite or mine. I chose mine… The Rock Horror Picture Show. This is one of my favorite movies; my dad is usually the only one that complains but it I didn't care I know every line. The night continued on with my dad picking Star Wars which is another one of my favorite and Jasper's as well. Jasper then chooses The Fast & The Furious also on my fav list, and last but not least Alice pulled out from deep in my movie closet Legally Blonde. I didn't even know I had that movie all of us complained even my mom.

It was a nice evening sitting here next to my dad cuddling up with him on one side and Alice on the other side. I was playing with my dad buttons like I used to when I was a little girl. My mom and Jasper were cuddling as well with Jasper arm around her. _This is my family._

**A/N: What does everybody think, good movie chooses. I absolutely love Star Wars I'm a big nerd at heart. Leave me some love.**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: My Crazy Family

**I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Hey! Everyone I want to thank that is reading, added, and reviewed my story you all are amazing and give me the drive to continue on with the story. I just want to quickly say that Rose is not with or has ever been with Edward, she was married to Royce King they are getting divorce and Bella is her lawyer.**

**How exciting the Royal baby was finally born! Edward would be a great name for the future king of England**

**Song for this chapter: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey**

Chapter 17: My Crazy Family

Waking up from our movie marathon a couple hours later wasn't the best idea nor was sleeping in a bed with Alice. Realizing that I had to share a room with her because all others were occupied was a nightmare.

Alice is a kicker and not soft loving kicks I mean hard soccer player type kicks the ones that leave bruise in their wake.

Getting up around 8 in the morning was hell but I couldn't take it. I decided to make good use of my time, I called the hospital. I figured I would see when Edward takes a break and take him some leftovers from last night. I'm in luck when the operator says that Edward was in one of the doctors room where you can sleep and isn't due back for another hour. Perfect I'll just seek over, drop off some food and come back before anyone notices.

I fill a Tupperware container with carne asada, some Mexican rice, and salsa. I hope he likes Mexican food.

Right now I am really happy that my car is in the driveway and not in the garage, easy access. Not long after leaving my house I get to Kaiser Permanente thankful that it's not because of an injury but to see my boyfriend. Walking up to the information desk I ask where I could find Dr. Cullen, she tells me that I'm not allowed in the doctor's room. I wasn't opposed to begging but this bitch was getting on my nerves. I settled for her paging Edward to come down.

Stepping out of the elevator ten minutes later you would think I hadn't seen Edward in months rather than days by the way I greet him. I couldn't help by run toward him. "Edward!" I scream making him look up from his phone.

The smile he gives me was worth it. He catches me and holds me tight to his body, "Hey what are you doing?" whispering in my ear. "I brought you something to eat, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not as a matter of fact I'm very hungry and very sick of the food here. What do you have for me?" taking the Tupperware out of my hand to inspect.

"Mmmm how did you know that Mexican was my favorite!" he exclaims. "I didn't know those were just leftover from last night" laughing at his reaction.

"Come one let go to the cafeteria so that I can warm this up" he say pulling me along down the hallway. The cafeteria looks a lot like a diner without the waitresses to take your order, Edward tells me to sit anywhere while he goes to the doctor's lounge to use the microwave.

I'm not waiting long before Edward comes back with the Tupperware in one hand and 2 cups of coffee in the other, one on top of the other. "I brought you a cup of coffee."

"You did have to, but thanks anyways," laughing as I see him trying to put everything on the table. "I'll be right back I'm going to get a fork and some sugar, do you want anything for your coffee?" he asks waiting for me answer.

"That would be great 6 creamers and 6 sugars please" batting my eyelashes.

"Sure not a problem" chuckling as he goes. This time he comes back with a little baggy filled with sugar and creamer and set it down on the table and I'm surprised he was lemon also.

"I love eating Mexican food with lemon it makes it better," noticing my curiosity.

"I'll have to try it sometime," it does sound kind of good.

"You must it really does taste amazing." "What are your plans for today?" he says as he shoves food into his mouth.

I giggle, "I have plans with Alice and my mom they want to go to a spa so they're dragging me along."

"That doesn't sound so bad I could use a good massage right now" silly man.

"You and me both but it not that kind of spa I'm afraid" Edward give me a confused look. "Women go here to get nails done and…sometimes waxed" he gives me that 'O' look understanding that this place was not for him.

"Yup so this is no place for you" chuckling at him.

"I'll leave you ladies to your spa day then" he laughs.

We continued to talk for about an 45 minutes when he tell me that he has to get back to work and I tell him that I should get back before my mom realizes that I left. He walks me to the entrance I came through earlier. "Have fun at the spa okay, maybe we can go to dinner tomorrow? My shift ends tonight but I'll need to sleep for a couple of hours."

As he's saying that I think about what my mom says, wanting to go to dinner with everyone. "Would you mind if we went to dinner with my family and Alice? I completely understand if you don't it just that my mom really wants you to meet my brother and Alice has been…" Edward put a hand over my mouth immediately shutting me up.

"Yes" he says.

"Yes what?"

He laughs, "Yes I will go to dinner with you and your family."

I jump up to hug him taking him by surprise but he catches me, "Thank you so much" I say kissing him on the cheek. I move away from his cheek to face him, staring into his green eyes I'm hypnotized. He lean over and kisses me very so sweetly but then it turns more passionate. I dug my finger into his hair trying to get as close as I can, a hint of his tongue sneaks between my lips and I let it. The way his tongue massages mine I can't help but moan. What finally stops us was the whistling and cat call around us.

"Wow" Edward whispers barely leaving my lips.

"Yeah" I can't even think straight.

He let me down giving me one last soft tender kiss on the lips, "I'll call you when my shift is over and you can tell me more about this family dinner."

"Okay, see you soon" I sigh happily. "Bye."

"Good bye beautiful," and with that I walk out of the hospital toward my car.

I'm still a little dazed from the kiss that it took me a little longer to get home but I don't care I'm blissfully happy. I don't even remember the ride to my house or how I managed to get here safety. My house seems quiet am hoping that my family is still asleep. As quietly as I could I get out of my car and tiptoe to the front door, as if they could hear. I put the key in the lock as slowly as I could without making any noise I open the door and close it without making a sound. Too bad it wasn't enough.

A throat is cleared behind me, "Where have you been this morning young lady?" slowly turning to see who is was. To my surprise everyone was in the living with their arms crossed over their chest staring at me. I also realized that it was my dad who spoke.

"Well…I'm waiting" my dad says tapping his foot impatiently. My mom has a smug grin on her face; Jasper is just like my dad waiting for my answer, while Alice is excitedly bouncing on her toes. "Um…nowhere, getting the morning paper" I say innocently.

"Really you get the paper looking like that?" he points at my outfit. Looking down at myself, I'm wearing skinny jeans paired with white blouse and black Chucks. He may have a point but I'm not going to tell him that.

"You never know who you're going to run into" I state crooking my eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that?" he questions.

"I didn't know famous people lived in your neighborhood, where do they live?" my mom screamed trying to run to the door to bad my dad stop. "Hey what gives?" disappoint that my dad stopped her.

"We do not need you stalking famous people in Bella's neighborhood, remember what happened last time?" my dad's talking about when my mom thought there was a celebrity living in Forks. My mom was relentless in trying to find out where he lived. She asked everybody in town if they knew who he was, why he was there, and where could she find him? My dad laughed it off saying she needed a new hobby but she went a little too far when she trespass onto someone property thinking that he was the celebrity. If it wasn't for my dad being chief of police I think that guy would have followed through with the restraining order.

"Hum…you're no fun" my mom defeated.

"Now let's try this again Bella" my dad challenges.

"Fine!" giving up and throwing my arms up in defeat. "I was at the hospital taking Edward some breakfast or in his case lunch okay…now can you all leave me alone." Damn my dad and his serious killer eyes, he can get anyone to spill their secrets.

"Now that was so hard was it?" my dad says as he leaves the living room and go to the kitchen and Jasper follow right behind him. My mom and Alice prounce on me as soon as the men leave bombarding me with questions and I tell them I'm not saying a word.

I now realize that am a little tired from this morning's activities, my mom tell me that I have time to take a quick nap before heading over to the spa. I'm grateful to have the time to catch up on some sleep before the torture begins.

But sleep isn't as peace as other times.

_I'm standing in the middle my kitchen, I call out to my mom and dad but nobody answers. I walk out toward the living room there's nobody here._

"_Daddy!" I yell out. Where is everybody? I walk into my office there's no one. No Alice. No Jasper. No parent. Did they leave?_

"_Mommy!" still nothing._

_I have this eerie feeling the hairs on my neck are standing like someone is watch me. I turn around but no one is there. I continue my journey up the stairs to the rooms and find nothing no duffle bags, luggages, make-up bags, shoe, clothes, and no people. It's starting to feel like no one was ever here. Where are my dogs!? Immediately I run to my room and call my dogs, they don't come. Running around the house but nothing, no dogs. Panic starts to seep in and then I hear it so faintly. At first I don't believe what I'm hearing till I hear again._

"_Mommy" whispered in my ear. But no one is here _

"_Mommy" the voice is around me and I can't tell where it's coming from. I hear it again and again I follow it to where I think it's coming from but there's nothing._

"_Mommy" this time I hear it coming from the kitchen. I slowly make my way over and I see her. A little girl sitting in the middle of the kitchen where I was standing earlier I can't see her face her back is toward me. Making my way over to face her, she's sitting on the floor with something between her legs. When I get close even to see it's the morning paper. The little girl never look up at me, I kneel beside her and read the paper. My picture is on the front and the headline reads 'Beloved lawyer murdered by unknown as assailant'. I jump up completely scared by what I just read that I don't feel arms wrapping around me._

_I scream and fight my way out of his arm but he was too fast grabbing me by the hair and throws me to the kitchen island. He stalks toward me and I turn to find anything I could to protect myself but find nothing. He's got me and he's going to kill me._

I scream and sit up on my bed, breathing heavily at that moment Alice walks into my room.

"Are you okay Bella I heard you scream?"

"Yeah I'm okay it was just a bad dream" Alice looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Really Alice it was a nightmare nothing to worry about" I continued.

"Okay well I came up here to tell you to get ready your mom wants to leave in ten minutes."

"Alright I'll be ready" she left my room and it took me a few minutes to sort through my feelings and get my heart to stop racing. I have to admit that dream bothered me more than I think it should. It's just a dream it can't hurt me…right?

This is some Freddy Krueger shit.

I put some yoga pants and a random t-shirt that I found; I go downstairs to see where my mom and Alice were so that we could go. My mom and Alice are patiently waiting by the door with my keys and purse in hand. Still not feeling 100% I hardly talk on the way to the spa and even while at the spa. I didn't have much to talk about; the dream shook me up good.

I spent most of the spa quiet; I think my mom and Alice knew that I wasn't in the mood so they left me alone. But when we back home I didn't think I could stand being alone anymore so I sat right next to my dad. He didn't play much attention as I cuddled up next to him molded my body to his side. I never felt so safe than in the arms of my father. Alice sat on the love seat across from me; my mom walked by us and kisses me and my dad on the head before going to the kitchen. I didn't have the energy to stop her. My eyes start droop I didn't want to sleep for fear of having the same nightmare but I was fighting a losing battle. I laid my head on my dad lap and fell asleep.

The next time I woke I feel my dad's big hand brushing through my hair it was soothing almost luring me back to sleep. But I stayed awake when I saw my mom sitting in the chair across from my dad staring.

My mom looked hesitantly at me before saying, "Are you okay bells?"

"Yeah mom I just had a bad dream during my nap that was unsettling" saying not moving from my position on my dad's lap.

My mom reached over cherish my cheek and said, "Do you want to talk about it honey?" For the first time since waking I look around the room to see that Jasper and Alice were also in the living room staring at me worriedly. I turn to face my dad and see that he also look worried.

I look back at my mom and said, "No mom really it's not that big of a deal it was just a bad dream." Turning to my dad still with my head on his lap I reach for his hand and squeeze "I'm okay daddy, I promise."

"Okay sweetheart" my dad kisses my forehead.

"Oh I almost forgot, Edward called while you were sleeping" my mom says.

"Really…what did he say?" I question.

"Well first I had to beat your dad and Alice for your cell. Then he wanted to know if we were still going to dinner." I sit up on the couch to listen to what my mom has to say to me. "I told him of course we were still going I even ask him were he would like to go but he said to didn't care whatever we wanted to go was fine." My mom rambled on and on about the places she suggested to Edward trying to see which he would love more.

Alice leans over on whispers, "And you think I'm bad?" I can still hear my mom talking in the background.

I can't help but laugh.

"What is so funny Bella? I'm trying to organize a dinner here and you're laughing" she lets out an exasperated groan. "Anyways we agreed to go to Pink Taco hope that's okay with everyone."

"Mom what is that place?" Jasper asked.

"Oh Edward says it's a Mexican restaurant, he says there's one in Las Vegas and he found one here in Hollywood we should try" my mom says seamlessly and my dad snickers. "What's wrong with you?" my mom nods her head toward my dad.

"Nothing dear" my dad grins at my mom. My dad probably found it humorous how my mom talked about Edward. I found it a little weird but whatever as long as they get along. Besides my mom would never do anything to hurt my dad.

"That's what I thought" my mom tells my dad with the same grin on her face.

"I think that's a great idea, I love Mexican food!" Alice energetically. The rest of us agreed.

I wasn't sure if I should call Edward back, he probably was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him. Maybe I'll will just text him, so I did. I grab my phone from the center table in the living room where my mom probably left it after her talk.

**To Edward:**

**I'm sorry I missed your call but I hear that you had a good talk with my mom. Lol. I miss you and I'll talk you later.**

**From: Bella**

I wasn't expecting him to reply back so I asked my family what they wanted for dinner unfortunately Jasper beat me too by ordering pizza. Well I guess I don't have to cook tonight. We spend the rest of the night eating pizza and watching TV in the living room and when my dad had had enough of The Real Housewives he changed the channel to some game. I loved our family time it wasn't hard to think of Alice as one of the family because she was. She reminded me a lot of my mom just not in the looks department.

Alice loved my dad and looked up to him even more so after her dad failure her in every possible way. Her dad was never really a father figure and he didn't care, he was rich and had other things to deal with. After Alice's fashion line failed and asking her father for help, which resulted in him saying no she cut any ties she had with her parents and never looked back. To this day I don't think she has ever spoken to her parents that was almost ten years ago.

Growing up Alice was always over my house and as years went by my dad considered her as another daughter. I loved it, even more so when Jasper left. It wasn't like I was replacing him but it eased the pain of not being alone. It was nice to have one sibling left. Looking around the room to my family it was like she was meant to be in this family, she belonged right here with us.

The later it got the more hesitant I become to go to sleep but I sucked it up and went upstairs to get ready for bed at the same time Alice was. The dogs were here in my room I thought I would feel better if they slept here now I'm starting to think that Alice and the dogs were going to hog the bed.

I was right.

All three of my dogs jumped up on the bed and snuggled up to me even Alice tried to spoon me but the dogs wouldn't let her. Sammy slept in between Alice and I and would bite Alice when she got to close. Demon slept at the end of the bed and would bite my toes when I moved them. Lastly Lilo slept at the top of the bed on my pillow, she bite my ear probably dreaming about food. Overall I didn't dream or have any nightmares mostly because I couldn't sleep. My night was hell, worse than the night before.

Around three in the morning I gave up trying to sleep in my bed and went to my parent room. I pressed my ear against the door to hopefully find that they were asleep and not doing some indecent activities. When I heard my dad loud snoring I figured the coast was clear.

I push the door slowly to not wake my dad and tiptoe toward their bed. My dad was sleeping like sleeping beauty with his hand on his stomach lying very still fully covered. My mom has the blankets hazardously over her waist (_thank God she wore pajamas_). She was sleeping on her side facing away from my dad leaving space between them. I grabbed the blanket that lays folded at the end of the bed and I squeeze in between my parent.

As if knowing I was in the bed as well my dad puts his arm around me and draws me in close. I fall into peaceful sleep lying there next to my parents. The next morning I found myself still asleep next to my dad right there by his side but my mom on the other hand was now sleeping very close behind me with her arm around my waist, not wanting my wake my parents I went back to sleep.

Simi-awake I hear incoherent mumbling in the room. I hear my dad groan next to me and my mom squeezes my waist making it really hard to stay asleep. Then I hear a clicking sound that reminded me of a camera, followed by giggling. The clicking sound continues until my dad wakes up, "What the hell are two doing?" he mumbles. I open my eyes to see my best friend and brother standing over my parents and I with their phones taking pictures.

My brother and Alice were laughing their asses off while my dad and I were glaring, and my mom well she was still sleeping.

"Get the hell out of here, both of you" my dad whispered.

"Wait dad one more picture" Jasper whines.

My dad quickly removes his arm around me and sit up, "Get out of here now" threating to get up off the bed.

Jasper jumps and quickly running out of the room and Alice follows giggling as she goes.

"What is all this noise, I'm trying to sleeping!" my mom says from right next to me.

"Shhh honey go back to sleep," my dad says to my mom as he pats her head. My mom doesn't even answer back probably going back to sleep.

"Come one Bells let go to the living room, let your mom sleep" my dad tells me while getting out of bed. "Okay dad I'll be right down" I answer.

As carefully as I can I get out of bed and follow my dad out of the room but instead of going downstairs I go to my bathroom to continue with my morning routine. I find Alice sitting on my bed looking though her phone.

"You know that wasn't funny" placing my hands on my hips.

Alice giggle, "Yeah it was and I'm keeping the picture you guys looked so cute."

"Yeah okay I don't think my mom will feel the same if she find out."

"She won't find out" a mischievous grin on her face.

When I finally went downstairs I saw my dad with a cup of coffee and sitting on the sofa watching some TV.

"Finally figure out my fancy coffee maker?"

"Yeah all I had to do was push a button I don't know what your mom was yapping about" my dad mutters.

I can't help but laugh at him he could have saved my mom a lot of trouble. I sat on the love seat and watched TV, although I wasn't paying much attention to what my dad was watching.

I was starting to get bored just sitting there so I decided to go back up to my room and check my phone to see if Edward ever texted me back. And to my surprise he did text me back.

**To Bella:**

**Lol, now I'm sorry I missed your text but it was an interesting talk with your mom. To tell you the truth I don't really remember much of what she said. I can't wait to see you tonight, beautiful.**

**From: Edward **

I'm happy to see that Edward replied back to me I was starting to get a little worried. Even though I knew he would be asleep after having to work 36 hours but I couldn't help but worry I kind of felt like his mother.

**To Edward:**

**It okay I understand why you didn't answer your phone you need more sleep than I do. I can't wait either.**

**From: Edward **

I set my phone on the night stand and notice that Alice wasn't in my room anymore she could've been downstairs because I was just there. She wasn't in the bathroom either because the door was wide open, where could she be?

Walking out in the hallway I see that my parent door and my mom is awake, "Mom have you seen Alice?"

"No I haven't maybe Jasper has."

Walking out of my parent room I go in search of Alice and my mom was right Jasper would know because she was in his room. Curiosity was getting the better of me so I walked over to my brother's room.

Whispering fill the hallway as I get closer and closer to my brother's room, his door was slightly ajar. I move in closer and peak into the room I saw my brother and Alice sitting on his bed talking. It didn't seem intimate from the way they were sitting more like a conversation between friends. Backing up from the door giving them the privacy they wanted.

Back downstairs my parents were fighting over the remote it's odd watching them because from the looks of it my mom is trying to hide the remote in her shirt and my dad is not afraid to go in there. When my dad finally got the remote out of her shirt, my mom bit his hand to which my dad let a very girlish squeak dropping the remote.

My dad looked up at where I was standing when he heard me giggling. "Laugh it up chuckles but it really hurt" my dad whine causing my mom to roll her eyes.

"Oh stop being a baby I didn't even bite you hard" my mom said. We spend the afternoon in the same fashion, just sitting here in the living room listening to my parent fight about what we were going to watch next. When Alice and Jasper walk down nobody paid them no mind we all probably figure that if they wanted to talk they would.

My mom announces around 5:30 that evening that it was time to start getting ready for dinner. Alice excitedly jumps up from the sofa saying she has dibs on the shower first; I won't fight her on that. I was a little bit nervous about tonight more so I was afraid for Edward. Meeting my family can be scary. I realized I shouldn't make a big deal out of this my parents have already met him and Alice did at least for a short time. Everything will go okay… I hope.

After Alice goes upstairs my parent and Jasper follow as well but I stay down in the living room giving me some time to think of what I can wear. Once I figure it out I stride up to my room surprised to find that Alice was already out of the shower wearing only undergarments.

"Wow that was quick Alice."

"Yup" popping 'p'. "I was really excited so I rushed through my shower." She bounces over to her luggage.

"Why are you so excited we're going to meet my boyfriend and it could potentially go horribly wrong."

"I'm excited because I'm meeting your potential future husband."

"Don't let my dad hear you say that."

"It's going to come true whether he like it or not" she stomp her foot.

I let her be to get ready. I really did put much thought in what I was going to wear a pair of jeans and nice blouse with some high heeled sandals and I was done. Alice on the other looked as if she was going on a date with Edward.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?"

Looking down at myself, "What wrong with it we're not going to a fancy restaurant?"

"Yeah but don't you want to look nice for your boyfriend."

"I do look nice it's not like I look like a hobo."

She huff, "At least wear a dress or something make an effort."

I give up, "Fine pick a damn dress for me to wear." She runs to my closet as I proceed to take off the clothes that Alice deemed not appropriate for this dinner/date. She picks out a dark purple skin tight dress that I would wear to work. I thought that this dress would be too professional but I guess I was wrong.

"Really that's the dress you think I should wear."

"Of course it perfect for tonight it shows off your ass" Alice thrust the dress at me.

I take my dress with me in the bathroom so that I can do my makeup as well since I don't think that Alice will let me out of the house without any.

Coming out of the bathroom I notice that Alice also took the liberty of choose my shoes also and laid them on my bed. I took the shoes with me downstairs I would rather not push my luck walking down the stairs in stilettos. Everybody was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs; my mom was rushing me to get out the door. She almost didn't let me put my shoes on before grabbing my purse out the table and leaving us all in the house. I think someone was more excited to see Edward than I was.

The car ride was mostly quiet other than my parent talking in the back while I drive; well it was mostly my mom telling my dad to behave himself.

"Are you nervous for your boyfriend to meet everyone?" Jasper asks me from his seat next to me.

"No his already meet mom and dad and Alice for like 5 second so I'm not worried and I think you will really like it" he hums.

I arrive at the restaurant what seems like second later and park in the rear. I'm shaking with anticipation to see Edward again; I don't wait for my family to go searching for him. I power walk to the front and find him there waiting wearing a black suit no tie. Waiting only a few feet from him to see if he notices me I take the time to stare at him and drool a little he looked so handsome standing there.

"Hey beautiful" not noticing that he turned around to look at me.

Blushing, "Hey handsome" closing the distance between us and hug him.

He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips, "I'll missed you so much" he lips never leaving mine.

I giggle, "I've missed you too, mmm I love the bread." Running my fingers threw his newly grown facial hair.

He laughs, "Glad you like it; I didn't have time to shave it."

"Leave it, at least for a little bit."

I run my hands through his hair pulling him down kissing him passionately until I hear a throat clear.

"Hello sir," Edward says reaching one hand to shake my dad hand and the other around my waist.

"Hello Edward let me introduce you to Bella's brother Jasper and you know my wife and I believe you met Alice" my dad shake Edward's hand while pointing everyone out for him.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper, Bella told a lot about you" shaking my brother's hand as well.

"All good I hope" Jasper gins warily.

"Of course."

"Renee… Alice you both look beautiful. It's great to formally meet you Alice" Edward gives my mom a kiss on the cheek which make her blush like I do and when he goes in to give one to Alice she jumps him taking him by surprise hugging him tightly by the neck.

"Alright everyone get go inside" my dad takes my mom by the waist leading her into the restaurant followed by my brother and Alice when she finally lets go of Edward. I make sure that my car is locked and turn to Edward, "Are you ready for this?"

Looking down at me, "Absolutely. You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself" I smirk. I grabbed his hand tightly and smile brightly at him. "Let's do this" he squeezes my hand leading me into the restaurant.

_Here goes nothing._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some love**

**Until next time! **


End file.
